Un amor complicado
by luisa-ar
Summary: Una historia adulta, una pareja inusual Akane X Ukyo: cuando debes contarselo a tus seres queridos
1. De casualidades y causalidades

Akane no tenia a donde ir esa tarde, estaba aburrida, con Ranma en viaje de entrenamiento, Ryoga perdido como siempre, tratando de esquivar la presencia de kuno, se perdió por las calle de Nerima, y sin saber como se encontró frente a U-chans, Ukyo si bien era una rival, era también una amiga, y por que no disfrutar un poco de buena comida, entro al restorán con una sonrisa.

Ukyo también se alegro de ver a Akane, la verdad, sin Ryoga ni Ranma esta ciudad podía ser de lo mas aburrida, además, en plenas vacaciones estaba en la temporada baja, por lo que el negocio estaba vació la mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad a Ukyo las vacaciones le caían mal, el restaurante sobrevivía por lo que se había ahorrado durante los meses de alta, cuando se llenaba gracias a la gente que venían de la escuela y los negocios y los estudios de abogados y arquitectos. Y tan solo habían pasado dos semanas de vacaciones, faltaban casi dos meses y medio más,

A: Hola U-chan

U: Akane, que sorpresa, que haces aquí?

A: Estaba aburrida, además de hambrienta

U: Dame un segundo, te preparare algo

Mientras la chica que se vestía como un cocinero preparaba uno de sus manjares, continuo la charla.

U: Ranma sigue de viaje de entrenamiento?

A: Así es, nos envió una carta, estará afuera por mucho tiempo, nos envía saludos a todos, también a ti.

U: Tampoco has visto a Ryoga?

A: No, dijo que saldría a buscar pan, y no ha vuelto en tres semanas.

U: Vaya, te has quedado como yo, sola y aburrida en medio de las vacaciones

A: Tu al menos tienes un restaurante, yo no se que hacer hasta que comiencen las clases

U: No lo creas, mira esto, esta muerto, hasta que pase la temporada vacional, ni siquiera necesito a Konatsu.

A: Oye, tengo una idea, yo te podría ayudar

Ukyo la miro raro, Akane se explico

A: Digo que podría servir las mesa, recoger las cosas, eso, de la cocina te encargas tu.

U: pero Akane, en esta temporada, no podría pagarte, no puedo.

A: lo haría gratis, además, cuando las cosas mejoren, podrías contratarme, en lugar de Ranma

U: no gratis, es un abuso de mi parte

A: vamos, U-chan, no tengo nada que hacer, será divertido

U: bueno, si tú quieres, conste que fue tu idea.

Y así Akane empezó su trabajo como mesera, en U-chans, pero en verdad el trabajo no era mucho, apenas dos o tres clientes al mediodía, y un par que se repartían por la tarde, ambas pasaban mas detrás del mostrador esperando que haciendo otras cosas, y chicas, nosotras cuando estamos solas y aburridas, nos ponemos a hablar.

U: y como te gustan los chicos Akane?

A: románticos, fuertes, varoniles, y sensibles

U: no estas pidiendo un imposible, romántico y sensible junto a fuerte y varonil?

A: tal vez, pero tú preguntaste

U: Akane, no se te ocurrió que si te casa con Ranma, no solo te casaras con un hombre, si no con una mujer?

La pregunta tomo totalmente desprevenida a Akane,

A: nunca pensé que fueras tan pervertida

U: me dirás que nunca lo pensaste?

A: pues no, nunca

U: bueno, en realidad el problema seria para el, o en ese caso ella

A: a que te refieres?

U: que nosotras tenemos una idea, bastante mas grande de lo que es ser mujer, y como decirlo, estar excitadas, no se si Ranma podría manejarlo

Akane estaba roja

A: te refieres, a estar caliente?

U: tú crees que se habrá masturbado como mujer?

A: no, no lo creo, se que se disgusta por ir al baño como chica, así que mucho menos creo que haya llegado a ese punto

U: y tendrías que enseñárselo

A: en verdad eres una pervertida

U: vamos, estando casados seria malo? Estaría mal que ELLA te dijera enséñame o tu le dijeras te voy a enseñar?

A: no, no lo creo

Akane cada ves estaba mas roja, y Ukyo también, por suerte un cliente llego y la charla se corto, y se olvido, luego de otros dos días mas con muy pocos clientes, el jueves Akane se encontraba leyendo el periódico, en la sección espectáculo se destacaba el estreno de Amor Incondicional.

A: oye, estrenan amor incondicional

U: esa con Pit?

A: así es, creo que iré a verla

U: yo también

A: podríamos ir juntas

U: reservamos dos para el domingo?

A: trato echo

Así llego el domingo, ambas quedaron en encontrarse frente al cine, para adelantar, Akane consiguió ya dos boletos, pero se sorprendió al ver a llegar a Ukyo

U: que?

A: viniste de hombre

U: y que? Siempre visto de hombre

A: espero que no piensen que somos novios

U: y quien se daría cuenta?, tu dirías que soy una chica

A: OK, pareces un chico afeminado, pero me sorprendiste, nada más.

Ambas entraron al cine, se sentaron juntas, la película empezó, en si era un drama romántico, de esos que te hacen llorar, pero lo que sorprendió fue la larga escena de sexo, Akane y Ukyo se sonrojaron, y ha decir verdad, se excitaron, luego la película termino, pero como muchos, ambas tenían en mente esa escena, ambas volvieron luego caminando, llegaron al restaurante de Ukyo, hablaron de verse por la mañana, y cuando ambas se iban a dar el tradicional beso en la mejilla, Ukyo trastabillo un poco, lo que hizo que en ves de besarse en la mejilla, se besaran en los labios, fueron tres segundos, ambas se separaron rápidamente, un poco sonrojadas.

U: lo siento, tropec

A: si lo vi, no te preocupes

Ambas se quedaron mirando, casi a los ojos.

U: tienes labios muy suaves

A: también tu

Ambas se quedaron mirando entre ellas, Akane se acerco lentamente y unió sus labios a los de ella suavemente, era el tercer beso que le daban, y el primero que ella daba, y a una chica, Ukyo, que es un poco mas grande la abraso, y la apoyo contra la pared del restaurante, en eso, una pareja de borrachos dieron vuelta la esquina demasiado sorpresivamente para darles tiempo a hacer algo, Ukyo no se le ocurrió otra cosa que abrasar mas fuerte a Akane y continuar besándola, como haría un novio normal, la pareja de borrachines se los quedo mirando, ambas chicas pensaron lo mismo " OH no, nos descubrieron"

Borracho 1: no la sueltes chico, no la sueltes, que se te puede volar

Borracho 2: parece que no pasara mucho antes que se casen, las chicas estaban aterradas, temían separarse y que descubrieran que Ukyo era en realidad una chica, y durante casi un minutos mas los borrachines siguieron lanzándoles consejos al "chico" para que no se le volara la paloma, luego siguieron su camino prometiendo beber solo una mas por los recién casados y desaparecieron por la calle, cuando no se escucharon mas sus voces, ambas se separaron, se miraron, Akane se tapo la boca con una mano, estaba realmente sonrojada, su respiración agitada, Ukyo estaba igual, Akane dio media vuelta y se marcho, entre la caminata y la carrera, y Ukyo, preguntándose que diablos paso, entro lentamente en su casa, tan confundida como Akane

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. De causalidades y casualidades

La mañana del lunes, una aun muy confundida Ukyo preparaba todo papa abrir U-chans, y trataba de entender que era lo que había pasado entre Akane y ella la noche anterior. Se encontraba barriendo el piso entre las mesas mientras pensaba, o más bien se quedaba quieta varios segundos mientras las visiones de los labios de Akane acercándose a los suyos.

En si ese fue el segundo, tenia que reconocer que ella dio el primero, pero por pura casualidad, aunque cuando sintió la suavidad y le tibieza no pudo separarse de ella. Fue Akane quien puso fin a ese primer beso, y fue Akane quien inicio el segundo, y este no fue ninguna casualidad, Akane, lo empezó, Akane la abrazo…, no esto no era cierto, Akane le dio el beso, y a ella le gusto, se sintió súbitamente desarmada, lo que había visto en el cine, el primer beso, no quería separarse de Akane, por eso la abrazo, y giro para hacerla quedar entre ella y la pared, por eso rogaba que algo pasara, que impidiera que ambas se den cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, y cuando eso dos borrachines se pusieron a hablarles, pensando que eran un chico y su novia, ella aprovecho para estrecharla mas aun, y besarla mas. Por eso lamento cuando los ebrio siguieron el camino y Akane se dio cuenta de lo sucedía, ella vio el terror en sus ojos, y vio el suyo reflejado en el de ella, se metió en su cuarto, se desvistió rápidamente y se dio un baño largo. No entendía por que. Pero durante la noche en vela que paso entendió algo, ahora sentía una necesidad de estar con Akane mayor de la jamás hubiera sentido por alguien, y quería probar nuevamente la tibieza y la dulzura de los labios de la chica. Pero estaba bien?, ambas eran mujeres, bueno eran adolescentes, eso era malo? Y en todo caso, como hacerlo?. No podía ir con Akane y decirle, hey me encanto tu beso, podemos repetirlo?, sonaba eso muy lesbiano? Un momento, de donde salio esa palabra?, ella era lesbiana?, y eso cuando paso, en dos minutos?, eso no son cosas que suceden después de años. Pero no, ella no le gustaba las mujeres, le gustaba Akane. Noticia de último momento, Akane era mujer. Un segundo, y desde cuando le gustaba Akane?, un beso, OK, dos besos no significaba que alguien te gustara. Eso no explicaba por que se la paso pensando en ella toda la noche. Y bueno, que es lo que haría cuando llegara Akane, se darían la mano y harían como que nada había pasado, era lo más simple, y a veces lo más simple era lo mejor.

Siempre y cuando Akane no se lo hubiera tomado muy en serio, sea en el sentido que sea, bien podría entrar y hacer un escándalo, como llegar y decirle hey, me encanto lo de anoche, así como también seguir el mismo plan, y hacer como nada hubiera pasado. Ukyo comprendió que lo único que podía hacer era esperar, ver, meditar y actuar en consecuencia. Como? Eso ya se vería.

Akane caminaba lentamente, hacia media hora que había salido del dojo, y a ese paso le llevaría quince minutos mas llegar a U-chans, pero no tenia apuro por llegar, así como no deseaba no ir, algo en su interior la forzaba a llegar a su lugar de trabajo, por que? No lo sabia, y toda una noche casi en vela no había ayudado en nada, cada vez que parecía dormirse, el bello rostro de Ukyo se aparecía, con los ojos cerrados, esperando su beso. Por que lo hizo?, aun lo estaba pensando, no se sentía excitada como para romper sus supuestas ataduras morales, cuando Ukyo tropezó y la beso sin querer, ella lo tomo en primer momento como un accidente, pero no pudo separar sus labios de los de ella, luego, la visión sonriente de Ukyo, como de niña traviesa luego de provocarla…, ella sintió desesperación por repetirlo, por sentir esa suavidad, esa tibieza, esa sensación de prohibido, y fue aun mas fuerte cuando sintió que Ukyo reaccionaba a su beso, el como la abrasaba, como la cerco contra la pared para que no escapara, y el terror de que ese par de borrachos las descubrieran y empezaran a los gritos que habían encontrado a un par de lesbianas besándose. Cierta ves Nabiki le había dicho que si Ranma le gustaba, en parte ella era lesbiana, y como contestar ahora? No tenia ni se atrevería a preguntarle a alguien, solo sabia que en su interior había dos diablitos, el uno diciendo que lo que hizo era malo, en tanto el otro le gritaba que tenia de malo unos besos? Ninguna golondrina hace verano, no se es lesbiana por enamorarse de una chica, si el resto de las mujeres no te llaman la atención, y desde cuando ella estaba enamorada de Ukyo?. No era muy rápido pensar así? Y si Ukyo no sentía nada, si los besos fueron el resultado de dos adolescentes algo excitadas por una película mas subida de tono de lo esperado?, lo mejor era llegar, saludar como siempre, y dedicarse a lo todo los días, si Ukyo quería decir algo, a favor o en contra, allí vería que hacer, mientras tanto, pondría cara de tonta y ya.

Ukyo levanto la vista al oír a las campanas de la puerta sonar, y sintió al mismo tiempo una alegría inmensa al tiempo que preocupación por si misma "POR QUE ESTOY TAN CONTENTA QUE LLEGUE", Akane saludo como siempre.

A: Hola Ukyo

Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, Ukyo le devolvió otro

U: Hola Akane, llegas tarde

Akane se sintió algo decepcionada por el pequeño besito de Ukyo en su mejilla, para si pensó "Y QUE MAS ESPERABAS", se dirigió a la cocina, se coloco su delantal de siempre y en silencio, ambas terminaron el aseo y abrieron el restaurante.

Pasaron las primeras hora, sin un cliente, y sin mediar palabras entre ellas, ambas, sin saberlo, seguían el plan ESCUCHAR PRIMERO y ver que pasaba, un excelente plan, si alguna hablara, pero en ese silencio, ambas se daban cuenta que algo las incomodaba, y para si misma, con distintas palabras pensaron lo mismo ESTA ENOJADA POR LO DE ANOCHE.

El primer cliente llego cinco minutos antes de las doce, pidió el plato del día, Ukyo lo preparo y Akane lo llevo, a partir de allí, seis cliente mas llegaron, hasta que cerca de las una treinta, no quedaba nadie, luego de levantar los últimos platos, y acomodar las mesas, Akane se puso de nuevo tras el mostrador.

A: bueno, ahora esto se muere

U: ni que lo digas

A: y como pasaste la noche?

Ambas se miraron, incluso Akane no sabia por que saco el tema.

U: bien dormí como tronco, y tú?

A: genial, quede frita-

U: y por que esas ojeras?

Ahora era Ukyo que se preguntaba por que dijo eso

A: tú también pareces desvelada

Era hora de sincerarse

U: esta bien, me quede pensando en lo que hicimos anoche

A: yo también

Hubo un largo silencio, un incomodo silencio

U: y que piensas, te supo bien?

Los ojos de Ukyo y de Akane se salieron, mientras Ukyo se preguntaba por que diablos dijo eso. Akane se sintió un poco más en confianza

A: no estoy segura, jamás pensé en hacer algo así, si tú no hubieras empezado…

U: yo me tropecé, es cierto te di un besito, pero fue por el tropezón

A: pero no dejabas de besarme.

U: muy bien, pero tu me besaste luego

A: y tu me abrasaste, me apoyaste contra una pared, y no me soltabas.

U: y tu tampoco, y no podía dejarte por que los borrachos nos hubieran descubierto, y sabe dios lo que hubieran echo o dicho.

A: acaso no era que no te descubrirían jamás cuando te disfrazas de hombre?

Ambas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos

U: jamás pensé que besara tan mal

A: yo no dije eso

U: entonces te gusto?

Ukyo deseaba cortarse la lengua, estaba fuera de su control, pero la de Akane no se le quedaba en saga

A: si y a ti?

Otro silencio, ambas se miraban fijamente, ambos rostros se acercaban lentamente

U: debo arreglar esa mesa

Akane se quedo casi lista para recibirla cuando la vio pasar del otro lado de la barra, trato de pensar en otra cosa.

A: yo voy a trapear el piso

Y trajo desde la cocina un balde con agua y el trapeador, por lo menos eso la mantendría ocupada y pensando en otras cosas, no solo en Ukyo. Estuvieron así… a milímetros de darse un nuevo beso, ahora miraba a Ukyo, arreglar mesas que ya estaban arreglada, era obvio que Ukyo también buscaba con que distraerse de ella, pensó que podría tropezarse con el trapeado y hacer que Ukyo la atrapara, como ella había echo anoche, y eso tal vez forzaría el beso entre ellas, sacudió la cabeza como quien saca una mala idea de su interior, ella no podía querer eso, ella era una chica normal, y Ukyo era solo una amiga, y mientras Ukyo arreglaba otra mesa a su derecha Akane giro para trapear a la izquierda, piso sin querer el trapeador, que se quebró, y fue a dar de bruces contra Ukyo que la tomo antes que se cayera del todo, la ayudo a enderezarse, y nuevamente ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente. Pero ahora fue Ukyo quien decididamente beso a Akane, un largo beso, cuando separaron los labios, ambas estaban sonrojadas.

U: eres una mala imitadora, debías tropezar y besarme en ese momento

A: era lo que planee, pero me tropecé de verdad

Ambas miraron a la puerta, la poca gente en la calle pareció no notar lo que pasaba en el interior de U-chans, Ukyo tomo de la mano a Akane y la llevo tras el mostrador, tiro un viejo almohadón y se sentó en el golpeándolo con la palma de la mano en seña de que Akane hiciera lo mismo, ambas se sentaron apretada en el, apenas cabían.

A: y esto para que es?

U: aquí me siento cuando no hay nadie, y no quiero que me vean, ves por allí se ve todo, aparte de que las campanas de la puerta te avisan si alguien entra

Ukyo mostraba un pequeño agujero del mostrador por el cual se veía claramente la puerta

A: y por que estamos aquí?

U: para hace esto

Ukyo le dio un rápido y corto beso en los labios, y se quedo mirando a Akane con una mirada picara y una sonrisa traviesa, Akane la miraba, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

A: no me provoques

U: o que?

A: o haré esto

Ahora fue Akane quien beso a Ukyo, fue otro beso largo, seguido por otro, y por otro, y por otro.


	3. Secretos revelados I

_-bien cuando nos los vas a decir?- Akane_ miro a Nabiki, a su lado Kasumi continuaba sirviendo la cena, Akane se puso automáticamente en guardia.

A:_-que debo decir?-_

N:-_quien es el afortunado?-_

A:_no se a que te refieres-_

N:-_vamos, hace una semana que tienes una cara de felicidad que da envidia-_

A:-_pues no hay nadie-_

N:-_bueno, si te quieres guardar el secreto para ti, tarde o temprano lo sabremos-_

K:-Nabiki_ deja en paz a tu hermana, acaba de volver del trabajo, debe estar cansada, cuando ella lo crea prudente nos dira quien es el chico-_

A:- _TU TAMBIEN, les digo que no hay nadie, dejenme en paz- Akane_ se levanto violentamente de la mesa y subió las escaleras llorando, ambas hermanas en la cocina se quedaron viéndose entre ella, preguntándose que habría pasado, cuando sintieron como la puerta del cuarto de ella se cerraba de golpe.

K:-Akane_, puedo pasar?_

A:_-pasa Kasumi,-_la mayor de las Tendo encontró a su hermanita tirada en la cama, jugando con su bolígrafo sobre la alfombra

K:_-que pasa hermanita?, sucede algo malo?-_

_A:-tanto se me nota?-_

_K:-que estas enamorada, si tienes otra cara, mas feliz, sonríes mas seguido, tienes un brillo jovial en los ojos-_

_A: y si te enamoraras de alguien que jamas pensarías?-_

_K:-como quien?-_

_A:-casi caigo, pero aun no estoy lista para decirlo-_

_K:-pero que hay de malo con el, acaso es una mala persona?-_

_A:-no, no es una mala persona, para nada-_

_K:-acaso esta enfermo?-_

A:_-no no esta enfermo-_

_K: y que hay de malo entonces?-_

_A:-y que si es un poco pervertido?-_ Kasumi cambio la cara

K_:-que quieres decir con pervertido?-_

_A:-no pienses tan mal, jamas me haria daño, pero no es algo normal-_

_K: -Akane, a que te refieres?-_

_A:-nada Kasumi, tal ves yo este e exagerando las cosas-_

_K: -segura?, no estas metido en nada peligroso, verdad?-_

_A:-si como no, ahora soy traficante, no Kasumi, es solo que... bueno tal ves este chico, me pone mas nerviosa de lo habitual, tu entiendes, entiendes?-_

_K:-ah, te refieres a ese nerviosismo, ji ji, vamos Akane, sabes que soy un poco chapada a la antigua, para mi una chica debe llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero en estos tiempos, bueno, eso ya no se ve tan necesario, si tu crees que el te merece, bueno tu lo sabrás-_

_A:- aunque el no sea lo que todos esperan?-_

_K:-es tu decisión, solo cuidate, ponte firme, usa preservativo, si el no quiere, bueno, no puede obligarte, aunque pobre del que lo intente-_

_A:-no te preocupes por eso, no hablaba en un principio de ese tema, si no a que el es distinto, no es el típico novio-_

_K:-y si te gusta y el a ti que diablos, Ranma no supo conquistaste?, no es tu culpa, si a papa no le agrada, no es tu culpa, es tu decisión, no nuestra ni de nadie, es tuya, a veces no puedes decidir de quien enamorarte, sucede, nada mas- Akane_ sonrió un poco, y abraso a su hermana.

A:-_gracias, es lo que necesitaba escuchar, te lo juro- Kasumi_ respondió al abraso, y se retiro en silencio del cuarto, Akane se recosto nuevamente.

A_:-el problema, es que el no es el, es ella hermanita-_

_K:-Nabiki, te puedo pedir un favor-_

_N:-que necesitas?-_

_K:-quiero que vigiles a Akane, y que averigües quien es su novio-_

_N:-y donde quedo eso de respetar su intimidad?-_

_K:-es que ella esta preocupada por algo, tengo miedo que ese chico sea algo raro-_

_N:-y como arreglamos mis honorarios?-_

_K:-fácil,haras esto por el bien de tu hermana menor, podrías hacerlo por ella y por mi?-_

_N:-esta bien, edemas sera divertido conocer al tipo, imagínate, un chico que conquisto el corazón de Akane-_

_-Buenos días- Akane_ llego media hora mas temprano a U-chans, Ukyo se sorprendió de verla tan temprano, pero la carita de Akane la preocupo, mas aun que el acostumbrado romántico primer beso que empezaban a acostumbrar fue tan solo apenas un piquito, Akane casi se derrumbo sobre una de las banquetas junto al mostrador.

U_:-pasa algo?-_

A:_-U, pensaste como vamos a explicar esto?-_

_U:-explicar que?-_

_A:-que somo novias- Ukyo_ sonrió como si de verdad se sintiera complacida, Akane se le quedo mirando.

A:_-que es tan gracioso?-_

_U:-que dijiste novias, nunca lo dijiste, yo si, un par de veces y me miraste medio mal-_

_A:-es que anoche estuve pensando mucho en esto, Nabiki y Kasumi me dicen que se me nota que estoy enamorada de alguien, y trataron de saber a toda costa quien es mi novio, allí me dí cuenta de que no tengo idea como explicar esto, tu sabes como?-_ Ukyo se quedo mirando al piso, la pregunta de Akane era algo que se cruzo en su mente alguna ves, pero desecho en pensar en ello, por que se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no tenia ni pizca de como hacerlo.

U:-_te mentiría si te dijese que supiese, creo que no lo pensé detenidamente por que soy huérfana de madre, y papa se quedo en nuestra aldea natal, así que no quería pensar en como llegar contigo a su casa y decirle, "hey papi, te presento a mi novia", pero yo estoy sola aquí, y nadie se daría cuenta de que me enamore de una persona-_

_A:-entonces también tu aceptas que te enamoraste de mi?-_ Akane acerco su rostro al de la chica de pelo castaño.

U:-_claro que si-_ el por ambas tan ansiado largo beso se produjo al fin, seguido por otro, y otro y otro mas, luego como dos chicas traviesas sonrieron, Akane paso a la parte de atrás mostrador y desapareció de la vista seguida por Ukyo.

_-vaya, vaya, vaya, esta niña si que me ha sorprendido-_ Nabiki miraba desde detrás de unas plantas que la cubrían, conocía el restaurante y sabia que ese era el mejor lugar para ver sin ser visto, en realidad no esperaba ver nada fuera de lo normal aun, pero pensaba que el mejor lugar para que Akane viera a su supuesto novio seria en el restaurante en donde trabajaba, con la complicidad de Ukyo, pero jamas pensó en ver eso en la supuestamente moralista y a la vez inocentona Akane, con una sonrisa que solo tienen aquellos que saben un secreto, enfilo hacia la puerta del restaurante.

Ukyo y Akane estaban en el detrás del mostrador literalmente comiéndose a besos, cuando sintieron ruidos en la puerta cerrada, como si alguien tratara de abrirla, Ukyo abrió los ojos y apenas miro por el agujero hacia la entrada, se separo inmediatamente de Akane al tiempo que le susurraba.

U_:tu hermana- mientras_ Ukyo se levantaba Akane miro hacia la puerta, y vio como su hermana esperaba que la ahora visible Ukyo le abriera la puerta, por su cabeza pasaban mil cosas, que haria allí?, que buscaría tan temprano?, sabría algo?, debería dejarse ver?, en ese caso como explicaría que Ukyo y ella estuvieran juntas debajo del mostrador?, eso llamaría la atención?, todas las preguntas quedaron en suspenso cuando Nabiki y Ukyo empezaron a hablar.

U:-Nabiki_, que sorpresa, que haces aquí tan temp__rano?_

_N:-ah, solo vigilando a mi hermana, Kasumi y yo pensamos que se lio con algún chico raro, así que queremos saber quien es el, esta ella aquí?-_

_U:-si esta en la cocina, ahora la llamo, esperame un segundo-_

_N:-te acompaño, vamos-_

_U:-no, no te molestes, yo la llamo-_

_N:-acaso no nos escucha hablar?, supongo que si la llamamos vendrá en seguida-_

_U:-no, no me gusta que griten en mi restaurante, no queda bien frente a los clientes-_

_N:-que clientes?, esto esta vacío-_ a Ukyo le temblaba las manos, Nabiki sonreía.

N:-Akane_ sal de allí, ya te vi- Akane_ emergió lentamente, pálida y con manos temblorosas, Ukyo no estaba en mejores condiciones, las tres quedaron mirándose entre ellas, Nabiki se sentó en una banqueta del mostrador, Ukyo en otra y Akane se quedo de pie, detrás de este, el silencio era estremecedor, Nabiki parecía buscar las palabras.

N:-_en primer lugar quiero que sepan que no se lo diré a nadie, por eso no se preocupen-_

_A:-no le diras a nadie que?-_

_N:-que son amantes-_

_A:-de donde sacas eso?-_

_N:-de los dos minutos que se estuvieron besando antes de esconderse detrás del mostrador, y supongo que allí no estuvieron contando termitas, verdad?-_

Akane y Ukyo se sintieron súbitamente descubiertas, querían negar todo, pero como negar lo que Nabiki había visto, esta pareció leer la desesperación en los ojos de ambas, trato de calmarlas.

N:-_no se preocupen, ya les dije que no pienso contarles a nadie, no me importa que ella sea tu novia, Kasumi y yo estamos preocupadas por ti, nada mas, pero no pudo desconfiar de Ukyo, se que es una buena persona, el resto me importa poco y nada-_

_A:-lo dices en serio?-_

_N:-por supuesto hermanita, en realidad, a nadie debería importarle un comino esto, pero...-_

_U:-pero que?-_

_N:-que el mundo es demasiado pacato, chicas, entre nosotras, que tan enamoradas están?-_

_U:-no lo se, es la primera vez que me enamoro así de alguien-_

_N:-lo de Ranma no cuenta?-_

_U:-ni a los talones, pensaba mucho en Ranma, es cierto, pero nada en comparación con lo que pienso en ella-_

_N:-tu Akane?-_

_A:-lo único que pienso es en ella, en estar junto a ella, en escucharla hablar, en sentirla junto a mi-_

_N:-todo muy platónico, ustedes nunca...- _la sonrisa de Nabiki contrasto con las bocas muy abiertas de sus interlocutoras.

U:-_no, como piensas que nosotras?-_

_A:-Nabiki te has pasado-_

_N:-por que, eso es parte del amor, o acaso piensan llegar vírgenes a su matrimonio?-_

_U:-a decir verdad, no habíamos hablado de ello- Nabiki_ se las quedo mirando, ambas eran tan inocentes, pensó para si, que las cosas les iba a resultar muy complicadas.

N:-_chicas, esa es su decisión, nadie puede inmiscuirse, yo solo les digo esto, mis labios son una tumba, por un módico precio-_ la cara de Akane aterrorizaba

A:-acaso_ pretendes chantajearnos?-_

_N:-si, un almuerzo gratis, después de clase, no seria un precio muy elevado, verdad?-_

_U:-Nabiki, eres terrible-_

_N:-lo se-_

_-y bien quien es el afortunado?- Kasumi_ esperaba la respuesta mientras preparaba el almuerzo, Nabiki sonrió como casi toda la mañana.

_N:-solo te diré algo, es una buena persona, incapaz de lastimar a Akane o meterla en algún problema-_

_K:-no me vas a decir quien es?-_

_N:-dí mi palabra que no-_

_**Fin capitulo 3**_

_Notas de la autora:_no pensaba contestar reviews, pero tengo que agradecer a Akane Saori, unma, spushan y Zyaanya, por su apoyo, verdaderamente pensé que me matarían, como esta chica Susan, te aconsejo que te mudes a algún lugar con gente como tu, como el estado de Texas o algún lugar gobernado por los talibanes. (se me fue la mano huevones), en cuanto tu pregunta Zyaanya, si Ranma y Ryoga y gran parte de los personajes irán haciendo su aparición, mas adelante en la historia.


	4. Secretos Descubiertos I

_-Y que tiene de malo?_- Akane miro a su hermana, la verdad la actitud de Nabiki a veces parecían complicar aun mas las cosas, pero esta idea, ahora...

A:- _no se, creo que no estamos listas todavía- Akane_ estaba en su cama en lo que ahora era su pose habitual, boca abajo y con la cabeza fuera de la cama, como caída por el borde, Nabiki sentada la miraba tranquilamente.

N:-_ vamos, no se supone que deban hacer nada extraño, simplemente salgan a comer a algún lugar, no es necesario que vayan de la mano como novias, solo tomense un descanso del restorant-_

A:-_ a veces creo que tu haces mas fuerza por que esto funcione que nosotras-_

N:-_solo doy una mano, tarde o temprano tendrán que salir de la cueva-_

A:-_pero no sera una cita romántica después de todo-_

N:-_y eso te desilusiona?-_

A:-_no lo se, sinceramente, no lo se-_

N:-_que es lo que te molesta?- Akane_ se mordió los labios, se volteo y se quedo mirando al techo, Nabiki, sonrío.

N:-_oh, ya veo, los besos ya no alcanzan verdad?_

A:-_NO ES ESO PERVERTIDA-_

N:-_bah, como si eso eso fuera algo de otro mundo-_

A:-_aun no se me cruzo en la mente-_

N:-_yo pase por lo mismo-_ Akane la miro con los ojos muy abiertos

A:-_tu también estuviste con otra chica?-_

N:-_no esa perversion la tienes tu en exclusiva, pero la primera vez es especial, supongo que en el caso tu caso y Ukyo debe ser lo mismo-_

A:-_y que hiciste?-_

N:-se _lo pregunte-_

A:-así_ de simple?-_

N:_-primero le exprese lo que me pasaba, y le pregunte si el sentía lo mismo-_

A:-_no podría ir y preguntarle a Ukyo si se quiere acostar conmigo-_

N:-_y como sabes que ella no lo quiere, hace casi dos meses que están en esto, no piensas que ella puede estar pensando lo mismo?-_

A:_-es que me da vergüenza preguntárselo-_ Nabiki casi se cae de la risa, Akane sonrío también

N:-_te metes en una relación con otra mujer y te da vergüenza preguntarle si ella quiere dar un paso mas?, Akane, eres lo mas tierno que hay-_

A:-_no me ayudas-_

N:_-quieres que yo prepare todo?, si quieres lo hago-_

A:-_Noooooo, eso no-_

N:-_bueno, si quieres hacerlo tu... creo que es lo mejor, pero no te enoje ni te frustres si ella no piensa lo mismo, ella tal ves necesite mas tiempo-_ Akane se quedo mirando a Nabiki, la persona mas sonriente de Nerima.

A:-_NABIKI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, primero me dices que me lance y luego que me podrían rechazar, me estas ayudando o me están hundiendo-_

N:-_solo te digo lo que hacer, y lo que podría pasar, si quieres llevar una relación de ese tipo, deberás acostumbrarte-_

A:_-hablas si como si fuera lesbiana-_

N:-_disculpa, estas enamorada de una mujer, eso creo que es lesbianismo-_

A:-_disculpa, me enamore de UNA mujer, creo que ELLA es la única que me llego tan al corazón, no pienso que TODAS las mujeres puedan hacer eso-_

N:-_eso es amor platónico, y estamos hablando de sexo o estoy borracha? estas pensando en algo mas, y supongo que ella también,en donde nos deja eso?-_

A:-podrías_ dejar que eso lo decidamos ella y yo?-_

N:_eso es lo que te quería oír decir, un besito por aquí, otro por allí, un botón que se suelta, un pecho que..._

A:-_ NABIKI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Akane_ estaba roja hasta la raíz de los cabellos

N:-_esta bien, esta bien, te dejo sola con tus fantasías-_

A:-_eres increíble-_

_-una cena intima?-_Ukyo abrió los ojos, era algo nuevo viniendo de Akane-_en donde-_

A:-_en algún restoran, un lugar para nosotras, nada mas, descansaremos del trabajo y podremos hablar-_

U:-_y de que quieres hablar?-_

A:-_de todo, de ti, de mi, de como vamos a llevar esto, de que haremos a medida que se vayan enterando, de ti y de mi-_

U:-_eso ya lo dijiste-_

A:-_lo se-_

U:-_estas nerviosa?-_

A:-_un poco, lo hablaremos en la cena-_

**Antes de la cena**

Akane tenia un problema, Nabiki había encendido algo en ella inesperado, encendió el deseo, esa noche cuando tomo su baño y empezó a secarse, tuvo la mala suerte de pasar frente a su espejo, jamas se había contemplado de esa manera, tuvo que reconocer que se veía sexi, con el pelo mojado, completamente desnuda, se pregunto por primera vez como se vería Ukyo, y si ella se estaría preguntándose lo mismo con respecto a ella, Nabiki tenia razón, era demasiado inocente en cuanto el sexo, era seguro que Ukyo estaría pensando eso, con dos meses de noviazgo, alguna ves tendría que aparecer el tema, a Akane le costo mucho vestirse para la cena, las manos le temblaban, tardo en vestirse, mas de lo normal, se puso preciosa, como si fuera a ver a un novio, y Kasumi se dio cuenta.

K:-_ estas hermosa, a el se le cortara la respiración-_

A:_-gracias- _Nabiki puso su toque

N:-_llevas todo?, dinero, identificación, preservativo?-_

A:-_NABIKIIIII-_

K:-_vamos, tu hermana esta bromeando, eso espero-_ cuando se encamino hacia la puerta, Nabiki la alcanzo, Akane la fulmino con la mirada.

A:-_eso estuvo de mas-_

N:-_eso la hara pensar que sales con un EL y no con una ELLA, suerte-_ el susurro fue casi inaudible

A:-_gracias-_

U:-_de que querías hablar?-_

A:_me quieres?_

U:-_por supuesto que si, que preguntas raras haces?-_

A:_-no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir, no?-_

U:-_vamos, me matas con tanto misterio, dime de una vez- Akane_ tomo aire, trato de ordenar sus pensamientos, volvió a tomar aire.

A:-_ U, yo...-_

U:-_si?-_

A:-_yo...-_

U:-_si Akane-_

A:-_yo...-_

U:-_vamos, me tienes en ascuas-_

A:-_no puedo, no me sale_- Ukyo se golpeo la frente y Akane se golpeo la frente en la mesa, Ukyo tomo las manos de Akane entre las suyas, disfrazada como siempre de hombre, en un lugar en semi penumbra, pasaban como una pareja de novios

U:-_toma aire, respira y dime que es lo que pasa-_ Akane tomo aire, respiro lentamente, cerro los ojos y lentamente, con una vos rara por el susto...

A:-_ U, quiero dar un paso mas, estar seguro que esto es lo que quiero-_

U:_-te refieres, tu y yo...-_

A:-_te enojaste?-_

U:-_no, como podría, yo tampoco sabia como encararlo-_

A:-también_ tu?-_

U:_-crees que soy de piedra?-_

A:-_espero que no-_

U:-_hoy?-_

A:-_no, no quiero hacerlo apurada-_ Akane se sonrojo de decir esto, acaso quería una noche larga y tranquila?

**En el dojo**

Kasumi cocinaba tranquilamente, Nabiki terminaba su tarea, Soun se encontraba de viaje, pero sobre todo Kasumi se encontraba pensativa.

K_:-quien sera?-_

N:_-aun con eso? Dejala en paz, ella y el chico lo dirán cuando sea tiempo-_

K:-_es que no sale nunca de ese restorant, se la pasa todo el tiempo con Ukyo-_

N:-_ella debe ser su cómplice-_

K:-_si no es su cómplice es su amante-_ ambas rieron, la de Nabiki fue una risa forzada , pero la de Kasumi se detuvo de repente.

K:-_oye, no creerás que ellas...?, no, no lo creo-_ Nabiki lanzo la cortina de humo

N:-_creer que?, oh Kasumi, eres una pervertida-_

K:-_bueno, es que ella, primero no quiere decir quien es-_

N:-_y eso te parece raro?-_

K:-_luego parece preocupada por que no lo sepamos, dijo que era algo un poco pervertido... OH DIOS, SE ESTA ACOSTANDO CON UKYO-_

N:-_no seas tan dramática, no pasaron de los besos-_ para cuando Nabiki se tapo la boca ya era tarde, Kasumi palideció.

K:-_tu lo sabias, y no dijiste nada-_

N:- _no es nuestro asunto-_

K:-_pero, algo hay que hacer-_

N:-_que vas ha hacer? Vacunarla?, para el amor no existe cura-_

K:-_no podemos dejar esto así-_

N:-_si podemos, es su asunto, tu misma dijiste, que a veces el amor no se elige, si te hubiera pasado a ti, te gustaría que trataran de cambiarte-_

Kasumi se quedo callada, Nabiki lanzo el ataque final

N:-además_ sabes como son las chicas en este asunto, si la presionas hara todo lo contrario, dejala seguir, esta experimentando, se aburrirán, algún chico la flechara y seras tía de algún varón regordete-_

K:-_estas segura-_

N:-_no, la otra posibilidad es que tengamos de su parte una cuñada, si es lo que ella elija, alla ella-_

K:-_esta bien, tratare de no decir nada estúpido, pero no lo prometo-_

N:-_no serias una Tendo si no hicieras alguna estupidez de ves en cuando-_

N.A. : Lamento si los deje en ascuas en respecto a cierto tema, pero que querían 3 capítulos y que ya se acostaran, no se si eso pasara directamente.

Aproposito de la INSPIRACION cabezita pervertida, fue de una película, no me acuerdo el nombre, pero allí se me ocurrió esto, lamento no cumplir tus expectativas


	5. Secretos Descubiertos II

Casi a las diez de la noche, Kasumi se encontraba lavando trastos, mientras Nabiki se quedo sospechosamente terminando sus tareas, a la ves que vigilaba a su hermana mayor, ambas a la espera de Akane de su cena romántica con Ukyo

A:_-Buenas noches-_ Akane volvió de su cena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Nabiki le devolvió el saludo mientras Kasumi pareció concentrarse en la riesgosa tarea de lavar los platos, Nabiki tuvo un mal presentimiento, recibió el beso de saludo de Akane y cruzo los dedos, Akane se acerco a su hermana mayor.

A:-_ Hola Kasumi_

K:- _COMO PUDISTE, ALEJA ESAS SUCIAS MANO DE MI-_ Nabiki cerro los ojos, mientras Akane se aterrorizaba por la bienvenida.

A:- _no... a que te entiendo, a que te refieres?-_

K:- _no juegues conmigo, te hiciste tortillera _(N. A. manera como se le dice despectivamente a las lesbianas),_ que te hemos echo?, por que haces esto?-_ Akane miro a Nabiki

N:-_no me mires, se dio cuenta sola- _Akane, con lágrimas en los ojos, se fue corriendo de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto, Kasumi, también llorando, se dirigió al suyo, Nabiki echo la cabeza atrás y suspiro, luego apago los últimos fuegos de la cocina, era una suerte de que su padre estuviera fuera, ahora debería ver como salvar este entreunto.

N:-_ puedo pasar?-_ Nabiki golpeo suavemente la puerta de Kasumi, la encontró sentada en la cama, ojos llorosos, mirando hacia la ventana, miro a su hermanita y bajo la cabeza

K:-_menos mal que no diría nada estupido, dios mio-_ Kasumi sostenía su trapo de secar platos con una fuerza que enrojecía sus manos.

K:-_es que la vi regresar tan feliz, que perdí la razón-_

N:-_acaso pretendías que llegara llorando de su primera cita romántica?-_

K:-_pero con una mujer?-_

N:-_te repito la pregunta, si te hubiera pasado a ti, o a mi?-_

K:-_es que no se como actuar-_

N:-_bueno, creo que para empezar deberías no insultar a la gente, si me hubieras dicho eso te habría partido la mesa en la cabeza- _ambas sonrieron

N:-_no puedes cambiarlo todo a tu gusto, deberás aceptarla tal como es, si ella se enamoro de otra mujer, es su vida, no tienes derecho a meterte en su relación-_

K:-_necesitare tiempo-_

N:-_pues ve acostumbrándote, por la cara de felicidad que tenias hasta que la mandaste a la m..., esto va para largo-_

K:-debería_ ir a disculparme?-_

N:-_te queda alguna duda?, pero dejame ver que esta haciendo, dame unos minutos, si?_

K:-_en cinco minutos ire, no te preocupes-_ Nabiki salio del cuarto de Kasumi y subió al de Akane, antes de golpear la puerta, suspiro, sacudió las manos, se arreglo la ropa ?diablos, si saco esto adelante, me dedicare a psicología?, y por fin golpeo la puerta de Akane.

N:-_puedo pasar?-_ Akane no contesto, Nabiki entro y la encontró acostada boca a abajo, zozollando con la cabeza metida bajo la almohada, Nabiki se sentó en la cama, se le estrujaba el corazón al verla así.

N:-_Akane... Akane... vamos sal de allí-_ prácticamente le saco la almohada de la cabeza, Akane con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas la miro.

A:-_yo no quiero hacerle mal a nadie-_

N:-_y no se lo haces a nadie, pero deberás acostumbrarte, la gente sera dura, no te perdonara que seas distinta, tienes que decidir, si vas a seguir adelante, deberás endurecerte, si no te volverás loca-_

A:-_pero, es mi hermana, como me pudo decir eso?-_

N:-_por que no sabe como tomar esto, vamos la conoces, ella es... digamos... antigua, su sueño es casarse vestida de blanco, virgen y en la iglesia, no se como se pudo dar cuenta, pero lo hizo en el peor momento, el verte llegar con esa sonrisa por esa relación ?impura?, bueno... colmo el vaso-_

A:-_y que voy a hacer-_

N:-_seguir adelante, que diablos, dale tiempo para acostumbrarse, recuerda, todo con el tiempo, incluso lo raro, se convierte en normal, a ella se le pasara-_ Nabiki le limpio las lágrimas, Akane seguía triste, Nabiki cambio de conversación.

N:-_y que tal la cena, por tu carita parece que van a algo mas-_ Akane se sonrojo un poco

A:-as_ es, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de seguir adelante-_

N:-_vamos, ya olvida eso, y para cuando-_

A:-_el miércoles me quedo a dormir en su casa, luego veremos que pasa-_ se escucharongolpes en la puerta, Nabiki se levanto.

N:-_bueno, Kasumi quería pedirte perdón, y... no te diviertas demasiado el miércoles, o Kasumi haria un escandalo el jueves si vuelves sonriente-_ le guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta, Kasumi entro y Nabiki salio, la mayor de las Tendo se sentó junto a Akane, que a su ves seguía acostada, ahora mirando al techo, un incomodo silencio reino por vario segundos.

K:-_ Akane, yo quería. pedirte perdón por lo que te dije, no quise decirte eso-_

A:-_que seria mas apropiado, lesbiana?, homosexual?, gay?-_

K:-_eres sarcástica como Nabiki-_

A:-_hablo mucho con ella últimamente-_

K:-_y por que no me lo dijiste?, trate de ser una madre para ti-_

A:-_tampoco se lo dije a Nabiki, ella se dio cuenta sola también, en cuanto por que no te lo dije a ti...-_

K:-después_ del escandalo que hice te entiendo, pero me tomo por sorpresa, no supe que decir y...-_

A:-_lo mejor fue atracarme?-_

K:-_tratame de entender, no puedes venir y decirme soy lesbiana, podría decirme con tiempo, algo como un día, tengo dudas, otro, creo que algo no esta bien, o acaso esto te sucedió de la noche a la mañana?-_

A:-_me hubieras enviado al psicólogo?-_

K:-_sigues con el sarcasmo, quiero decir que fue como un golpe, BUM, lo que te dije fue por reflejo, tu sabes, un golpe que das antes de caer definitivamente-_

A:-_hace mucho que no te escuchaba hablar de artes marciales-_

K:-_hace mucho que no me daba cuenta cuanto habías crecido, es hora de dejarte tomar tus decisiones, yo no me entrometeré, y aceptare lo que quieras, me perdonas entonces?_

A:-_por supuesto, pero no hagas escándalos si vuelvo contenta después de estar con ella, esta bien?-_ ambas se abrazaron, Kasumi limpio las ultimas lágrimas de su hermanita menor.

K-:_y bien, me contaras todo?-_

A:-_que es todo?-_

K:-_como se enamoraron, que piensan hacer, que te gusta de ella, que...-_

A:-_es una larga historia...-_

K:-_pues cuentame, tengo que aprender a vivir con una les... PERDON, PERDON-_

A:-_esta bien, al menos tratas de llevar esto, otros solo se burlaran o peor, bueno todo empezó en el cine..._

-_SI, SI, SI, SI_- Ukyo no entraba en si de alegría, hacia días que la duda la consumía, Akane querría hacer algo mas que darse besos?, se moría por preguntárselo, pero temía a muerte que ella pensara que estaba pensando cosas mas pervertidas aun. También pensaba que si era Akane la que sacaba el tema ella se bloquearía, pero por suerte pudo decir que si, ahora miro a su cuarto, era una suerte tener una cama de plaza y media... se sonrojo por el pensamiento, pero el desorden del lugar era descomunal, parecía mas el cuarto de un chico que el de una chica, ropa tirada por todos lados, libros, revistas, latas de refresco... no podía traer a Akane aquí, debería limpiar y ordenar este chiquero, que pensaría cuando viera eso?, se puso a ordenar el lugar, mientras otro pensamiento lleno su mente, hombre o mujer?, si bien se había pasado la vida vestida de hombre, ese iba a ser un momento especial, además, se vería mas sexy con algo mas femenino, a Akane le gustaría?, por lo menos la sorprendería, luego, se supone que la ropa no iba a importar mucho (mas sonrojamiento)

mejor continuar con la limpieza, saco mas ropa, unos boxers, se los quedo mirando, se levanto y se dirigo a donde guardaba su ropa interior, boxers, boxers y mas boxers, esto no esta bien, no me puede sacar el vestido y encontrarme con un boxers a rayas celestes y blancas, sacarme el vestido? (mas sonrojamiento), debería ir y comprar algo mas femenino, pero quien la ayudaría, no podía ir con Akane, eso seria arruinar la sorpresa, con quien podría ir?, con quien?

_-no es muy temprano para despertarme, además, no deberías venir por Akane?-_ Nabiki estaba rumiando en voz baja, faltaban diez para las nueve del domingo, y la novia de su hermana la sacaba de la cama para ir de compras al centro comercial, y Kasumi, que ya estaba levantada, no le hizo mucha gracias ver Ukyo, pero se guardo sus comentarios, como había prometido.

U:-_es que quiero que sea una sorpresa para Akane, además, no sabia a quien mas recurrir, y como tu sabes lo nuestro-_

N:-_sorpresa?-_ a Nabiki le encantaba jugar con esas dos, fingió no saber de que hablaban, Ukyo se puso roja hasta la raíz, Nabiki se rio a carcajadas-

N:-_disculpame, es mi venganza por sacarme de la cama, ya se lo del miércoles, lo de la ropa provocativa me parece genial, la vas a tener jadeando-_

U:-_NABIKIIII-_ lo de Ukyo no era ya enrojecimiento, era ya rojo incandescente, Nabiki seguía riéndose.

N:-perdón_, sigo vengativa, otra cosa, viste la carita de asesina serial de Kasumi-_

U:-_si, acaso le molesto mi llegada... oh, no me digas que...-_

N:-_si, hizo una escena anoche, pero prometió no interferir y tomarse su tiempo para acostumbrarse, es mas la llevare a almorzar en U-chans, así se acostumbra a verlas juntas-_

U:_-por que haces esto?, por que nos ayudas tanto?-_

N:-_por que cuando papa se entere de lo de ustedes, el idiota con que me lié no le importara lo mas mínimo-_

U:-_el hara tanto lio?-_

N:-_creeme, lo de Kasumi no sera nada, pero no adelantemos las cosas, en que estas pensando, lencería, algo mínimo, algo sutil?-_

U:-_no lo se, que me aconsejas?-_

N:-_algo sutil, obligala a imaginar, que se muera por desnudarte y ver que hay debajo, y dejate de sonrojar por dios_-

U:-_deja de corromperme-_

N:-_es cierto ese es trabajo de mi hermana, ahora, el maquillaje también tiene que ser sutil, no te sobrecargues-_

U:-_maquillaje?-_

N:-_esta bien, no te preocupes, ire el miércoles por la tarde a tu casa y te ayudare a prepararte-_

U:-_pensaba que ayudarías a Akane-_

N:-_no te preocupes, eso se lo dejare a Kasumi-_

U:_-Kasumi?, si le hizo una escena por cenar conmigo, piensas que la ayudara a prepararse para pasa la noche conmigo?-_

N:-_si, ese sera su castigo por lo de anoche-_ Nabiki sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo tiene cuando se le ocurre una idea genial.

**N. Autora: Bua ja ja ja ja, otro capitulo y el pescado sin vender, lo lamento cabezitas hentais, pero los dejo con la espina, ja ja ja ja**

**Ranma?, tendran que esperar tal vez tres o cuatro capítulos mas, esta es una historia entre Akane y Ukyo, Ranma sera un personaje secundario, importante, pero secundario, al igual que los demas, ya se como se integrara a la historia y su papel, pero tendran que esperar por el, el resto llegaran cuando comiencen las clases, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	6. Descubriendo

El día miércoles fue uno de los mas largos de la historia de la humanidad, Akane no fue a trabajar a U-chans ni el lunes ni el martes ni hoy, por acuerdo propio, para no apurar nada ni hacer nada precipitado, Ukyo también había puesto un cartel desde el mismo lunes que decía MIERCOLES POR LA TARDE Y JUEVES CERRADO, Nabiki sonrió al verlo cuando llego, como había prometido, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, Ukyo, bañada ya la recibió en bata, como habían acordado.

N:_-todo listo?-_

U:-_eso creo, la ensalada esta listo, la casa limpia-_

N:-_bien, te probaste la ropa?_

U:-_si, no hay problemas-_

N:-_bueno, sientate allí, veamos, como te maquillare?, tengo una idea-_ Nabiki comenzó con lo que llamaría su obra de arte.

Para Akane la tarde pasaba igual de lenta, también se había bañado, se había puesto ropa interior de encaje, muy sexi, y haciendo juego las bragas y el sostén, se contemplaba en el espejo cuando Kasumi entro de repente, Akane trato de cubrirse, con las sabanas, Kasumi la observo seriamente.

K:_-estas hermosa, ese conjunto es bello, a ella le va a gustar-_

A:-_tu sabes...-_

K:-_lo de esta noche?, Nabiki me pidió que te ayude, toma, ponte esto, estoy segura que quedaras preciosa-_ Akane miro la ropa que le entregaba su hermana, era una corta falda negra, una camisa blanca casi transparente, un chaleco abierto, medias semitransparente, todo un conjunto provocador, una vez que el chaleco fuera sacado, este le daba al conjunto un aire ejecutivo, Akane miro la ropa y luego a su hermana, que sabia no aprobaba lo que hacia y lo que iba a hacer esa noche.

A:-_por que?-_

K:-_te lo debo del sábado, jamas debí haberte dicho esas cosas-_

A:_-gracias-_

K:-_vamos, cambiarte-_

**En la casa de Ukyo**

Ukyo se observaba en el espejo, el vestido largo de noche, con un generoso escote, guantes, el peinado recogido, con una cinta del color del vestido, el maquillaje justo, se veía hermosa como nunca, pensaba si a Akane le agradaría, estaba segura que si, y seguramente la sorprendería, Nabiki la aplaudió y le dio el ok final.

N:_-si fuera un chico, estaría aullando a la luna, mi hermanita se caera redonda cuando te vea-_

U:-_gracias Nabiki, no se como agradecerte-_

N:-_que esto haya valido la pena, duerman poco esta noche-_ guiño un ojo, Ukyo bajo la cabeza

N:-_pasa algo?-_

U:-_no estoy segura que pase algo-_

N:-_yo tampoco, eso lo tendran que descubrir ustedes, pero te puedo dar unos consejos, quieres?-_

U:-_si por favor-_

N:-_bien, uno, no te abalances sobre ella, tienen toda la noche y mañana para hacerse lo que quieran, dos, si piensas que se traban, pon este disco y baila con ella, ya lo hiciste?_

U:-_no-_

N:-_pues bailar ira encendiendo el fuego, con uno besos, cuando la cosa arda, llevala al cuarto, ya se les ocurrirá que hacer, ya lo veran-_

U:-_que hay en esos discos?-_

N:_-hevi metal y mensajes satánicos, vamos Ukyo, hay temas lentos para bailar lo mas apretaditas posible, abrazala y estrujala, y cuando se de la oportunidad besala, veras que hay cierta dificultad excitante en hacerlo-_

U:_-cual?_

N:_-oh, ya lo veras-_

**En el cuarto de Akane**

K:-_que sucede, te preocupa algo?-_

A:-_no se que haré-_

K:-_te refieres a que hacer en la cama?_ Akane asintió con la cabeza, tenia en sus ojos un susto mortal, Kasumi se sentó a su lado y le tomo las manos

K:-_sabes que no me agrada nada la idea de lo que vas a hacer esta noche, lo sabes bien, pero... seria una mala hermana si te... obligara a quedarte, Ukyo es una buena persona y supongo que te ama igual que tu a ella, no podría haber mejor cualidad en una pareja para hacer el amor, recuerda que ella es mujer también., solo siente en ti donde te gustaría que te toque, ella seguramente querrá lo mismo, tocala allí y ayudala a que lo haga contigo, recuerda también que no puedes apurar a una chica en estos asuntos, ni ella a ti, podrían lastimarse, tomense su tiempo y disfruten lo-_ ambas estaban sonrojadas hasta las uñas, Akane abrazo a su hermana y luego ambas salieron del cuarto, cuando bajaban se cruzaron con Soun.

S:-_vaya, ya vas al pijama party?-_ la idea de cubrir la salida de Akane por la noche fue obviamente de Nabiki, en reunión con la pareja, aunque Nabiki no pudo obviar el comentario que seria mas un party por que los pijamas volarían enseguida, Akane la corrió por todo el restaurante.

A:-_si, no me gusta llegar ultima y saludar a todas una por una, un beso y chau-_ Akane salio, mientras Kasumi la observaba desde la ventana.

K:_-mi pequeña a crecido-_

El timbre sono en la casa de Ukyo, esta salto como un resorte, Nabiki sonrió.

N:-_ estas como cuerda de violín, espera que yo abro-_ segundos después escucho a su novia hablar con Nabiki, ambas entraron a la cocina donde cenarían, y ambas se quedaron extasiadas la una de la otro.

N:_-hay la tienes hermanita, lavada, planchada, perfumada y lista, chicas, dos son compañía, tres es multitud, nos vemos el viernes-_ no recibió respuesta, ambas seguían como estatuas mirándose, Nabiki hizo el gesto de abanicarse y salio en silencio, el mismo que reinaba en la cocina, Ukyo sonrió, tomo las faldas de su vestido y como que se lo mostró a Akane.

U:-_sorprendida?_

A:_-estas bellisima, y yo?_- Akane desabotone el suéter, Ukyo la vio por primera vez como mujer, no como niña.

U:-_eres hermosa-_ ambas se quedaron duras y calladas por unos segundos, Ukyo reaciono.

U:-_comemos?-_a la luz de dos velas comieron un sencilla ensalada, no hacia falta mas según Nabiki, pero ambas, mirándose tardaron casi una hora en terminarla, Ukyo se levanto y la tomo de la mano, llevándola a la pequeñisima salita, puso el cd de Nabiki, tomo a Akane de las manos.

U:-_bailamos?-_ Akane sonrió como pocas veces, la música empezó, eran lentos, para bailar juntitos, pero cuando Akane quiso apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ukyo, noto que su busto se apretaba con el de Ukyo, esta a su vez noto lo mismo.

U:-_ha esto se refería-_

A:-_quien, que?-_

U:-_Nabiki, dijo que te besara, que habría una dificulta excitante-_ Akane decidió jugar las cartas

A:-_besame-_ Ukyo se apretó a ella, le dio un largo beso mientras seguían bailando, el movimiento, el roce, el echo de saber que harían en la noche, las éxito definitIvamente, ambas se dirigieron hacia el cuarto, sin forzar ninguna a nadie, se recostaron lentamente en la cama mientras seguían besándose cada vez mas apasionadamente, las manos de ambas buscaban desesperadas desabotonar prendas, bajar cierres, y acariciar la piel que iba apareciendo, mientras averiguaban que era lo que podían hacer entre ellas

**En el dojo**

Kasumi estaba adelantando trabajo para el desayuno, en realidad no podía dormir, la repentina aparición de Nabiki la saco de su ensueño

K:_-insomnio?-_

N:-_lo mismo pregunto, no puedes dormir-_

K:-_ire enseguida, tu?-_

N-:_necesito un vaso de leche caliente-_

K:-_sirve uno para mi también-_

Muy temprano por la mañana Kasumi ya estaba preparando el desayuno, y muy temprano por la mañana Nabiki bajo por el.

K:-_Que haces aquí tan temprano?-_

N:-_repito lo mismo de anoche?-_

K:-_ok, ya te sirvo el desayuno-_

N:-_por que tan temprano?-_

K:-pensé_ que Akane podría volver temprano-_ Nabiki la miro con sorna

N:-_veamos, no creo que hayan dormido hasta las dos, mínimo, y sumale el echo de que habrán continuado intermitentemente... olvidalo, aun si volviera hoy no sera hasta después de mediodía-_

**En lo de Ukyo**

Akane despertó pasadas largas las 9 de la mañana, observo a Ukyo durmiendo plácidamente sobre uno de sus pechos, pensó que fue la imagen mas hermosa que había visto al despertarse, la de su novia, con los hombros desnudos cubiertos apenas por las sabana, el pelo despeinado por la pasión, esos labios que había besado como nunca, por un minuto pensó en despertarla, pero tenia la idea de dejarla descansar, ambas lo necesitaban, así que la dejo dormir y cerro sus ojos, en segundos dormía también.

Apenas pasadas las diez fue Ukyo la que despertó, vio hacia arriba el rostro de la persona que mas quería en el mundo, tan suyo como el cuerpo en el que estaba recostaba. Se sonrojo un poco por los recuerdos de la noche, jamas pensó que podría hacer lo que hizo, ni pedirle a alguien que le hiciera lo mismo, pero allí estaban, ambas, cerro los ojos y dejo dormir a su novia, por la tarde no la dejaría.

**En el dojo**

N:-_te lo dije, deben estar de fiesta-_

K:-_y tu lo disfrutas-_

N:-_es lo que ellas quieren, y tu deberías dejar de hacerte problemas, vas a tener una ulcera-_

**En lo de Ukyo**

Casi al mediodía la pareja se despertó ante los rayos solares que se filtraban por las contraventanas, Akane abrió los ojos y bajo la vista, se encontró con la de Ukyo

U:-_buenos días dormilona-_

A:-_amor-_Ukyo se ubico mejor y se recosto ahora sobre la almohada, ambas se quedaron mirando sonrientes

U:-_estas bien, feliz?-_

A:-_como nunca, tu?- _Ukyo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, luego busco la mano de Akane con la suya, los dedos se entrelazaron, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente.

U:-_sabes es una lastima que hoy no abramos el restaurante- _Akane la miro extrañada

A:-_por que lastima?-_

U:-_por que deberemos ver en que ocupamos nuestro tiempo- _Akane la miro pícaramente

A:-_sabes?, se me ocurren algunas ideas-_ ambas se taparon con las sabanas y siguieron averiguando que era eso de hacer el amor

**N. Autora: Hola Hentais Head, lo lamento si no fui mas gráfica, pero esta no es una pagina xxx, supongo que para la historia es suficiente, no?**

**Nos ves en la próxima, WUA JA JA JA JA JA **


	7. Secretos Descbiertos III

_-Te tienes que ir?-_ Ukyo veía desde la cama con tristeza como Akane terminaba de vestirse, esta le hizo la mueca de lanzarle un beso mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos, cuando termino de ponerse toda su ropa, se acerco a su novia y le dio un largo beso.

A:_-vamos, no seas así, me queda mas que lo que planeamos, ya no puedo quedarme mas-_ la idea de Akane era volver el jueves por la noche, pero se quedo haciendo el amor con ella también esa noche y todo el día del viernes. Ya no podía retrasar su partida, Ukyo la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente, Akane pareció responder a los besos y caricias, hasta que se separo con una sonrisa.

A:-_no, no de nuevo, ya me lo hiciste tres veces, no puedo quedarme ya mas-_ Ukyo puso una mueca de tristeza, Akane le sonrío.

A:-_no te preocupes, el próximo miércoles haremos otro pijama party-_ Akane le saludo desde la puerta del cuarto y luego salio, sin dejarla de mirar cerrando la puerta tras de si, Ukyo se tapo con las sabanas hasta la cabeza, en contados minutos se quedo dormida, hacia casi dos días que solo lo hacia por intervalos muy cortos.

Akane volvió caminando tranquilamente hasta el dojo, estaba agotada, con una mezcla de felicidad y confusión, la felicidad por que se dio cuenta de que realmente amaba a Ukyo, lo que paso en la cama ayudo, pero los momentos de tranquilad fueron lo que lo confirmaron, entendió definitivamente que amaba esos ojos, ese pelo, ese rostro, esa vos, esa manera de hablar, su tacto, su manera de ser, y ahora amaba ese cuerpo. La confusión vino por que ahora si, no podía negar que había algo de, por lo menos, bisexsualismo en ella, aun trataba de negar lo de lesbianismo, si tan solo pensaba en lo que había echo con Ukyo en la cama con otro rostro femenino, sentía nauseas, pero si trataba de U, bueno, llamen a los bomberos, por otro lado no rechazaba a los hombres, y si bien jamas había estado con uno como lo había estado con U, sabia todo en teoría, y no lo rechazaba. Al fin, pensó, si era hetero, bi o homosexual el tiempo lo diría, por ahora lo único seguro era que se había enamorado de la chica que se disfrazaba de hombre. Cerca de la casa empezó a llover, corrió las ultimas manzanas a pesar del cansancio y el sueño, pensando en su cama, era una lastima que no hubiera podido quedarse a dormir en lo de U, pero no era tan malo, alguna hubiera continuado con los juegos y seguirían durmiendo poco. Se sorprendió de no avergonzarse de esto ahora, tal vez el echo de aceptar lo que pasaba ayudaba, entro al patio del dojo ya con una fuerte lluvia y un bastante mojada, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina para no mojar la entrada, entro en silencio de balde, Kasumi y Nabiki estaban en la cocina.

N:-_mira nada mas quien viene a visitarnos-_ Nabiki estaba sonriente como siempre, pero Kasumi...

K:-_niña, no me interesa que estuviste haciendo, pero podrías avisar que no volvías anoche, no?-_

A:-_perdonen, pero perdí la noción del tiempo-_

N:-_como?, tan bueno estuvo?-_ Akane y Kasumi se pusieron muy rojas, Akane trato de salir del paso

A:-_hay algo para comer, me muero de hambre-_ las tres se acercaron a la humeante olla, Nabiki no pudo contenerse.

N:-estuviste_ dos días en la casa de tu novia, Ukyo es cocinera y llegas aquí con hambre?, hicieron estos días algo mas que el amor?-_ Akane estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la voz de Soun la detuvo

S:-_me podrían explicar de que habla Akane?_- las tres chicas se dieron vuelta aterrorizadas, sin sentirlo el patriarca Tendo había entrado en la cocina y escuchado casi toda la conversación, el rostro de Akane casi se desfiguro y las manos le temblaban, la única persona que quería que no se enterara... había escuchado el estupido comentario de su hermana, trato de explicar algo.

A:_-papa... Nabiki... quiso decir Novio, si novio-_ la voz de Akane transmitía terror, igual que su rostro y manos, y Soun lo noto.

S:-_no, dijo claramente NOVIA, y que hicieron el AMOR dos días, me puedes decir si esto es verdad?_-Akane no podía hablar, empezó a retroceder, y choco contra la cocina, empezó a sudar, lo único que pensaba era por que ahora?, por que ahora?, de repente empezó a llorar sin poder contenerse.

S:-_NO LLORES QUE ME AVERGUENZAS MAS, ENTONCES ES CIERTO?, ENTONCES ES CIERTO LO QUE ME DIJERON POR ALLI?, QUE TU Y ESA TRAVESTIS ERAN AMANTES?EN QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO?-_ Akane callo de rodillas, quería detener su llanto, pero no podía.

N:-_papa, esto es algo pasajero, ya se le pasara-_

S:-_callate también, vislumbro tu mano aquí, tu y tu liberalismo enfermaron a tu hermana-_

K:-_no crees que estas siendo muy duro con Akane?, a veces no puedes elegir de quien te enamoras-_

S:-_si que puede, yo le elegí un excelente candidato, ella se ha cansado de rechazarlo-_

N:-_y donde esta ese candidato ahora?, la dejo sola para sabe dios que-_

S:-_pues se quedara con el, ella dejara inmediatamente de ver a esa mujer y se convertirá en una persona normal-_

N:-_normal?, acaso le creció otra cabeza o un tercer brazo?-_

S:-_hara lo que le digo, yo no voy a ser el padre de la lesbiana de la ciudad-_

A:-_papa, me enamore de ella, no pienso dejarla de ver, ni de acariciarla, ni de besa...-_ Akane no pudo terminar la frase, la bofetada que le dio Soun casi la tiro contra la mesa y la hizo aterrizar en el piso, Kasumi y Nabiki inmediatamente trataron de ayudarla a levantarse, pero la imperiosa voz de Soun las detuvo.

S:-_NO, NO LA AYUDEN, QUE SE REVUELQUE EN SU DESHONOR-_ Akane lo miro desde el piso, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole desde la nariz.

S:-_te lo he dicho, no seré llamado el padre de la tortillera de la ciudad, si no te gusta, vete de esta casa y no vuelvas, pero si lo haces, no te reconoceré mas como hija-_ Akane se puso lentamente de pie, buscaba las palabras, pero parecían haber escapado junto al golpe, no recordaba jamas haber sido golpeado por su padre, ni siquiera de niña, cuando se irguio por completo, ya no lloraba, se quedo mirando a Soun.

S:-_muy bien, vete a tu cuarto, yo te llamare cuando puedas bajar_- Akane miro a Kasumi y Nabiki, a esta ultima largamente, y sin decir palabras subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Nabiki cerro sus ojos y se despidió en silencio de su hermana.

Akane tomo su viejo bolso y puso algunas ropas en el, fue hasta el baño y escribió algo en el espejo con el lápiz labial que le había regalado Kasumi el miércoles, volvió al centro de la habitación, se despidió mentalmente del que había sido su cuarto desde que tenia memoria, abrió la ventana, y como hiciera Ranma tantas veces, salto por la ventana hacia la lluvia de la ahora oscura noche de su alma.

Nabiki entro al cuarto minutos mas tarde, se sentía culpable, y tenia plena seguridad de lo que su hermana iba a hacer, no se sorprendió de la ventana abierta, ni del repentino desorden del cuarto, ni tampoco del escrito en el espejo del baño, salia del cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos, y repitiendo como en un susurro, perdón, perdón.

En el espejo del baño Akane había escrito:LOS AMO A TODOS, PERDONENME. AKANE.

Ukyo bajo maldiciendo, preguntándose quien diablos la abría despertado, hacia tan solo un par de horas que estaba durmiendo, mañana tendría que abrir el restorant y quería estar descansada, tardo en encontrar una bata para cubrir su desnudes y bajo lentamente la escalera hasta la puerta que daba a la cocina.

U:-_QUIEN ES?-_ pregunto de muy mala manera.

A:-_soy yo-_ contesto Akane casi inaudible, Ukyo tubo un mal presentimiento, abrió rápidamente la puerta y se encontró a su novia empapada bajo la lluvia, con una cara de tristeza infinita.

A:-_papa se entero y me echo, puedo quedarme?-_ sin decir palabra Ukyo salio bajo la lluvia y la abraso.

U:-_por supuesto mi amor, por supuesto-_


	8. Despues del Naufragio

Akane despertó sacudida por Ukyo, el día seguía lluvioso, le era imposible discernir la hora, miro a su novia que a su vez la miraba a ella.

U:-Nabiki_ en el teléfono-_ Ukyo estaba sentada junto a ella, con el tubo en la mano, ni había escuchado el timbre telefónico, ni sintió a Ukyo sentarse junto a ella.

A:-_gracias-_ alargo la mano para tomar el teléfono, mientras Ukyo salio del cuarto.

La chica de cabello negro pensó que esta era una conversación privada, ahora su novia debía reconstruir su vida y tomar muchas decisiones, de las cuales ella no era imparcial.

Anoche había metido a una chica casi al borde de un ataque de llanto, que se había quedado paralizada bajo la lluvia, tuvo que desvestirla y meterla bajo una ducha caliente, secarla y ponerle una bata, tenia el pómulo hinchado, casi con seguridad producto de algún golpe. Luego la recosto casi sobre su regazo y la arrullo hasta que se quedo dormida, abrazada a ella. Ukyo se sintió feliz de esto, bien Akane pudo haberla culpado de lo que sucedía, muy por el contrario, se aferro a ella como si se tratara de una tabla en medio de un mar tempestuoso. Y aunque ella estaba en una posición incomoda, logro dormirse así para no despertarla, bastante mal lo había pasado , se había despertado temprano con un calambre por la torcida que había dormido, logro zafarse de Akane sin despertarla y bajo hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno ? almuerzo. Allí la había sorprendido el teléfono.

A:-_desayuno?_- Akane sorprendió a Ukyo entrando a la cocina, Ukyo se dio vuelta para mirarla, con el pelo desordenado, y tan solo ese batin semi abierto como única prenda, era una visión de los dioses.

U:-_es el primero que te preparo-_

A:-_ahora que lo dices, es cierto- _Akane la abraso desde atrás y metiéndose entre el cabello largo y negro le beso el cuello y luego los labios.

A:-_no te agradecí lo que hiciste por mi anoche-_

U:-_eres mi chica, no podía dejarte allí afuera-_ Ukyo saco el sartén del fuego, y luego con Akane aun abrasada a ella, se dirigió a la mesa donde ya estaba todo preparado para el almuerzo, Akane se sentó y Ukyo frente a ella, ambas atacaron la comida rápidamente, hacia casi tres días que no comían bien.

A:-_delicioso-_

U:-_lo se-_ ambas sonrieron, pero los ojos de Akane aun dejaban traslucir su pena.

U:-_me vas a contar?-_ Akane le relato lo sucedido, desde su llegada hasta la cocina hasta su salida del cuarto por la ventana y su llegada aquí.

U:-as_ que te escapaste?, Soun no podría obligarte a volver?-_

A:-_por eso me llamo a Nabiki, según ella no, tengo diecisiete, y trabajo y casa, podría independizarme según la ley, siempre y cuando tu me aceptes aquí...-_

U:-_sabes que si...-_

A:-_y me advirtió que no deje pasar a papa del restaurante, si es que se aparece por aquí, cosa que ambas dudamos, si eso sucede, y se pone pesado, que llame a la policía-_

U:-_no vendrá a buscar a su niña descarriada?-_

A:-Nabiki_ dice que temprano entro a buscarme a mi cuarto, y que no me llamo justamente su niña... cuando se dio cuenta que me escape, además de declararme muerta para si como hija-_ Ukyo se preparo para un nuevo ataque de llanto, pero Akane se mantuvo serena, incluso se levanto y tomo los platos para lavarlos, Ukyo quiso protestar, pero Akane no la dejo levantarse.

A:-_tu cocinas, yo lavo los trastos, ambas limpiamos, ambas compramos, alguna hace la cama y ambas la deshacemos, ok?-_

**en el dojo**.

El almuerzo en el dojo Tendo fue uno de los mas pesados y silenciosos que se recordara jamas, las cosas se prepararon en silencio, incluso mientras Kasumi y Soun esperaban a Nabiki que había salido a comprar pan, no se cruzo una palabra, tampoco durante el almuerzo, cuando Kasumi comenzó a levantar la vajilla, Soun miro a Nabiki

S:-_como esta Akane?-_

N:-_algo dolida y a dolorida, pero mejor de lo que esperaba-_

S:-algún_ día entenderá que lo hago por su bien-_ Nabiki se guardo el comentario, no era tiempo de tensar la cuerda.

N:-deberé_ llevarle ropa, se fue casi con lo puesto-_

S:-_te prohíbo que la veas si sigue en la casa de esa travestí-_

N:-_papa, matala como hija si quieres, pero para mi es mi hermanita, y sigue tan viva como cuando la golpeaste ayer-_ ambos se miraron con fuego en los ojos, Kasumi también miraba expectante

S:-_no voy a aceptar desafíos Nabiki, lo sabes bien-_

N:-_me golpearas?, me echaras?, hazlo, hazlo conmigo, con Kasumi, quedate solo, con el recuerdo de mama-_

S:-Kasumi_ no aprueba esa perversión, no podría-_ ambos miraron a la mayor

K:-_no lo apruebo, pero no puedo decidir por Akane, si ella es feliz yo también-_ Soun se quedo mirando a su hija mayor

S:-_pues ya lo saben, si van a verla, no regresen entonces-_

N:-_papa, ninguna se quedara en la calle, Kasumi tiene a Tofu, hace años que esos dos le falta solo acostarse-_

K:-_NABIKI-_

N:-_y yo también tengo donde ir, y Kuno admira mi habilidad en los negocios, varias veces me a ofrecido un cargo en sus empresas, en verdad, quieres quedarte solo?, deja a Akane en paz, la perdiste no cuando se enamoro de Ukyo, si no cuando la golpeaste, además, ahora las obligaste a dar un paso mas, habían compartido la cama una vez, ahora lo harán a diario, estas seguro que hiciste lo correcto por reformarla?, si se puede llamar así?-_ Kasumi miro a su hermana intrigada y fascinada, acomodaba las cosas a su gusto con respecto a la relación de Akane y Ukyo, de manera de lograr confundir a Soun, además, lo amenazaba con lo peor que podría pasarle a su padre, la soledad, Nabiki se levanto de la mesa.

N_-si no les importa, le llevare un poco de ropa a Akane, prácticamente anda desnuda en la casa de su novia-_

S:-_APURATE-_ la voz de Soun sono seca e imperiosa

_-gracias Nabiki- _Akane abrasaba ahora a su hermana

N:-_no es nada, si continuabas en esas fachas Ukyo hubiera abusado de ti en cualquier momento-_ la risa de Nabiki contrastaba con los sonrojados rostros de la parejita.

N:_te llevaste el bolso grande, dámelo así traigo el resto, en esta cosa solo pude meter algunas cosas-_

A:-_ya te lo traigo-_ Akane subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto, Nabiki se sentó en la mesada, mirando a Ukyo

U:-_que?-_

N:-_cuidala, amala, hazla feliz, arriesgo mucho por ti, no la defraudes-_

U:-_lo haré, te lo prometo-_

N:-_ahora viene lo peor, Akane no debe volver, ya se lo dije por teléfono, ahora te lo digo a ti, aunque papa ceda, debe imponerse, si vuelve, sera bajo sus condiciones, el no podrá decidir con quien sale o se acuesta, así como no debe molestarse si tu vas a visitar a tu novia, ni se les ocurre compartir la habitación de Akane una noche, si pone algún reparo, debe quedarse aquí, comprendes?, si ella no deja en claro eso, le esta dando la razón a el-_ Ukyo asintió con la cabeza

N:-también_ para ustedes sera difícil, no te conozco a ti, pero conozco a Akane, y no todas las mañanas se levanta de buen humor, o buen aliento, tiene su carácter, cuando se les pase la luna de miel y en ves de hacer tanto el amor empiecen a convivir mas, tendran que adaptarse a ustedes, aquí su relación o se establece definitivamente o se rompe, de corazón espero que sigan juntas-_

U:-_creo que lo lograremos-_

N:-_espera, aun falta mas, en menos de un mes empiezan las clases, y parece que lo de ustedes no es tan secreto como pensábamos, estén preparadas para que las miren como bichos raro, o peor, mientras mas guardas un secreto, mas fuerte estalla cuando se rebela-_

U:-_tiene que ser todo tan difícil-_

N:-_esta es una sociedad demasiado pacata aun, y tu y ella lo sabían, se gustaron, se enamoraron y se acostaron, ahora enfrentense a los problemas, si se quieren, mandaran todo al diablo por ustedes, eso es lo que haria yo-_ Akane, mas presentable ahora, bajo con el bolso que le había pedido su hermana.

A:-aqu_ tienes, por que esas caras, todo bien?-_

N:-_solo le explicaba a mi cuñada los problemas de ser gay, tu ya viste a Kasumi y papa, pero ella aun no se ha encontrado con nadie como ellos, tendrás que ayudarla a pasar el mal trago-_ Akane tomo las manos de Ukyo.

A:-_lo haré si ella quiere-_

U:-_por supuesto, ambas lo haremos-_

N:-_muy bien, por que tendrás tu primera prueba en estos días-_ la pareja miro a Nabiki intrigada

N:-deberás_ tomar a Akane de manera legal como empleada, con recibos de sueldo y todo, o como socia seria mejor, eso haria que papa no pudiera sacarla de aquí por la fuerza, según la ley de independencia juvenil, 16 es el mínimo exigido en Japón, mas casa y trabajo, Akane esta en esa regla, pero con 17, a mitad de camino de los 18, y con una enmienda expresa para gays y lesbianas desde los 17, haria cualquier tentativa de papa imposible, entienden, solo hay un pequeño precio, que ambas firmen un acta de sociedad, si no tomala como empleada-_

A:-_como sabes todo esto?-_

N:-_hace tiempo que me esperaba lo que paso, sabia que papa reaccionaria, no tanto, pero era lo que me esperaba, consulte a unos de los abogados de Kuno...-_

U:-_Kuno sabe...-_

N:-_no, le pedí hablar con unos de sus abogados y el me confirmo esto-_

U:-_mañana ire, sera mi socia-_

A:-_estas segura?, no entiendo nada de papeles y esas cosas-_

N:-_no te preocupes, esto es para protegerlas, que Ukyo lleve las cosas, es por si acaso-_

El sábado paso, así como el domingo, el lunes muy temprano Ukyo casi estaba lista para ir a la municipalidad de Nerima para poner las cosas según lo planeado, y el timbre sono para sorpresa, la chica de cabello negro se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver jamas all

U:-_Kasumi?-_

K:-_puedo pasar?-_

U:-_por supuesto-_ la mayor de las Tendo, con el gran bolso de Akane a punto de explotar entro a la parte que era casa.

U:_-creo que mejor me des eso, debe pesar mucho-_

K:-_ya lo creo, mejor lo llevo hasta la habitación, no es problema, no?-_ Ukyo pensó un segundo, no había nada a la vista que fuera incriminatorio de lo que habían echo ella y Akane en la noche, solo una cama desarmada, pero eso no podía atribuirse a algo mas que el simple sueño, así que le dio la entrada al cuarto que compartió con su hermana, previo aviso a Akane que se estaba duchando en ese momento.

U:-_Akane, tu hermana esta visitándonos-_

A:-_dile que ya salgo, en un minuto-_

K:-_hola Akane, no te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que necesites-_

A:-_ok, ya salgo-_

U:-_Akane, yo voy a la municipalidad, regreso mediodía y abrimos-_

A:-_suerte amor-_ Esta ultima frase la puso roja hasta los huesos, saludo torpemente a Kasumi y se estaba retirando cuando Kasumi le dio una libreta, Ukyo la tomo extrañada.

K:-_son los documentos de Akane, Nabiki pensó que los necesitarías-_

U:-_es cierto, gracias-_

Kasumi miro el cuarto, estaba un poco desordenado, al igual que la cama, el cuarto estaba un poco vacío, le faltaba un toque femenino, cosa que le extraño siendo que lo compartió una pareja de chicas, si, Kasumi estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para adaptarse a la situación, mas teniendo en cuenta que Nabiki casi la había obligado a venir, y ella acepto por que internamente sabia que tenia que acostumbrase a verlas juntas, ahora que Ukyo era su cuñada, como decía Nabiki. Casi sin proponérselo, tiro el bolso a un costado y se puso a ordenar el lugar, acomodo las ropas de Akane, que estaban sobre una silla, algunas de Ukyo, que estaban en el piso, luego empezó con la cama, cuando retiro las cobijas noto un extraño bulto a mitad de la cama, retiro un poco las sabanas y se encontró con el camisón de Akane -QUE DIABLOS- pensó al verlo, al lado una remera, retiro por completo las sabanas y encontró... un par de bragas... 2 mas 2 igual 4, en ese momento se explico por que el camisón estaba alli...-, justo en el momento en que Akane salia del baño y se encontraba a su hermana mirando sus ropas de dormir y sus prendas intimas junto a las de su novia

K_-_:_ESTO ME PASA POR HACER DONDE NO ME LLAMAN_- le dijo a Akane con una sonrisa

A:-_no... no es lo que parece-_

K:-_ mama me tenia prohibido hacer su cama, recién ahora me explico por que-_

A:-_me siento avergonzada-_

K:-_por que? Por intimar con tu novia?, no se supone que eso deben hacer en la cama?-_Akane se quedo callada, Kasumi la abraso.

K:-_puedo decirte algo?, te envidio, a ti y a Nabiki-_

A:-_no te entiendo-_

K:-_tu estas con tu amor, Nabiki no tiene problemas de sexo justamente, yo...-_

A:-pensé_ que eso es lo que querías?-_

K:-_no estaría mal que Tofi insistiera alguna vez, por que te sonrojas? No te avergonzaras justamente tu de hablar de sexo?, se supone que estas en tu luna de miel-_

A:-_puede ser, pero si estas buscando consejo, no soy la persona indicada-_

K:-_por que, no se sedujeron mutuamente?-_

A:-_me estas pidiendo un consejo para poder acostarte con Tofu?-_

K:-_sigues siendo una chica, yo prepare la comida, tu sacas eso de allí _(apuntando a las bragas)_ y hablamos, si?-_

A:-_esta bien, hermana, gracias-_

**N. Autora: lo de Kasumi y las bragas me la contó una compañera, que la visito la madre cuando se mudo sola y descubrió su ropa interior en la cama junto a las de su novio... el escandalo que hizo esa pobre mujer...**

**Ranma? En el próximo o en el segundo, no mas lo prometo....**


	9. Encuentros y desencuentros

U:_-que pasa amor?-_

A:_-no puedo creerlo, Kasumi se olvido mi ropa de la escuela-_

U:-_bueno, creo que tendrás que pedírsela por teléfono, socia-_ Akane sonrió, hacia quince días que vivía con Ukyo, su pelea con su padre quedo en el pasado, si bien le dolía era una herida que cerraba, Nabiki y Kasumi le visitaban casi a diario, pero ahora solo faltaba una semana para el comienzo de las clases, eso las ponía nerviosas, quien mas lo sabría?, cuantos mas lo sabría?, que opinarían?, y los profesores?, y Shampoo?, y Mousse?, ellos se habían incorporado a las clases?, y ese idiota de Kuno?, y Ranma?, si es que volviera, y en caso que volviera?, que harían, ambas no eran acaso rivales por el, como se lo explicarían?, a el, a todos, solo bastaba que tan solo uno lo supiera y todos lo sabrían.

A:-_si mañana la llamo-_ Akane se metió en la cama, sintió el contacto de la piel de ella, tibia, suave, desnuda, igual que ella, luego del** incidente Kasumi** habían decidido dormir desnudas, después de todo, siempre amanecían así, y si no pasaba nada, tampoco molestaba, Ukyo se acurruco contra ella, pero no inicio los besos previos a una noche de pasión.

U:-_estoy muerta, hoy la gente sobro-_

A:-_tienes razón, la gente vuelve de sus vacaciones, por suerte mañana es domingo-_ Akane bostezo, la semana fue dura, pero un poco de acción no vendría mal, desgraciadamente, su novia rompió el récord japones de rapidez de dormirse, bueno, tampoco un descanso vendría mal, y sin notarlo, se quedo dormida en segundos

Por la mañana aunque lo intentaron, no pudieron comunicarse, a Akane el echo que Soun contestara la bloqueo, y no pudo hablar, cuando fue Ukyo quien probo, el teléfono sono y sono, ambas pensaron que el patriarca Tendo se había dado cuenta de quien fue quien había había llamado por primera vez, luego, no quiso atenderlo mas.

A:-_ire a dar una vuelta, a ver si veo a alguna de ellas-_

U:-_no hagas locuras, si te metes en el dojo devuelta, tu padre...-_

A:-_lo se, no te preocupes, además, me debes lo de anoche-_

U:-_lo de anoche?-_

A:-_luego te explico, nos vemos-_

Akane se acerco hasta el dojo, se quedo a distancia mirando si veía a sus hermanas, pero no, parecía no estaban en la casa, luego vio salir a su padre, se dirigió a la esquina contraria y desapareció, si ella..., se acerco a la casa rápidamente, miro hacia la ventana de su cuarto, nada raro, no había sido enrejada, ingreso rápidamente, la llave de la cocina le franqueo la entrada, se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, o al que fue su cuarto, si escuchaba algo raro, simplemente saldría por la ventana, como aquella vez. Subió las escaleras a los saltos, tomaría su uniforme y saldría como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo sin mirar atrás, llego a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió de golpe y entrando se dirigió directamente al guardarropa, pero una voz a su espalda la aterrorizo de verdad.

_-Akane-_ esa voz, ella la conocía, se dio media vuelta

A:-_Ranma?-_

R:-_hola, como estas?-_

A:-_que haces aquí?-_

R:-_el señor Soun me dijo que te mudaste, y que podía usar tu cuarto-_

A:-_cuando volviste?-_

R:-_hace media hora-_

A:-_donde fuiste?, por que te fuiste?, donde estabas?-_

R-_fui a buscar una cura a mi problema, y a pensar en mi vida-_

A:-_y, encontraste algo?-_

R:-_a mi problema, lo de siempre, falsas esperanzas-_

A:-_y lo otro?-_

R:-_eso si, Akane debo decirte algo que hace mucho debí decirte-_ Akane tenia ganas de llorar, allí estaba su prometido, había ido a buscar una cura a su mal, y se encontraría con la sorpresa...

A:-Ranma_ tu sabes por que me fui?-_

R:-_no, el señor Soun solo me dijo que te fuiste, pero no por que, solo hablaba que yo te traería a la senda correcta, y otras cosas raras-_ Ranma se rascaba la cabeza

A:-Ranma_, yo... encontré que amo a una persona... no se como decir esto, pero... no eres tu...-_

R:-_tu te enamoraste de alguien mas?-_

A:_-SI-_ Ranma suspiro

R:-_entonces, esto sera mas fácil, por que he pensado mucho en esto, y en como decírtelo, por que en todo este tiempo, he descubierto que amo a otra persona Akane, entiendes?_-_ Akane_ lo entendía, si Ranma se enamoro de alguien mas en su viaje, entonces, seria mas fácil explicarlo, es mas, ni tendría que explicarlo.

R:-_la persona que en realidad amo, es Ukyo-_ Akane sintió que el mundo se le caía en pedazos, se quedo sin palabras y el aire le faltaba

R:-_y tu? Quien es el afortunado?-_ Akane sintió un nudo en la garganta, empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta, se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo.

U:-_que pasa Akane, pareciera que viste un fantasma-_ Ukyo se encontraba limpiando el restaurante, Akane se acerca a la barra y literalmente se derrumbo sobre una banqueta.

A:-_el volvió-_

U:-_quien volvió?-_

A:-_Ranma-_ un embarazoso silencio inundo el lugar.

U:-_como lo sabes?-_

A:-_me lo encontré-_

U:-_hablaron?-_

A:-_si-_

U:-_el sabe...?-_

A:-_no, ese es el problema-_

U:-_cual es el problema?-_

A:-_quise decírselo, le dije que me enamore de alguien mas-_

U:-_y el como lo tomo?-_

A:-_bastante bien, el me dijo que se dio cuanta que esta enamorado de otra persona-_

U:-_y entonces cual es el problema?, estas libre-_

A:-_que el esta enamorado de ti-_ nuevo silencio atroz

U:-_de mi?, DE MI?-_ Akane bajo la cabeza

A:-_dime U, y tu?-_ Ukyo se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba a su novia

U:-_pues... de cierta chica que no usa ropa para dormir... tonta-_ la cara de Akane se ilumino

A:_-entonces, me prefieres a el?-_

U:-_acaso no habíamos hablado de eso ya?-_

A:-_pero el ahora esta aquí-_

U:-_y tu, Akane Tendo, a quien quieres?-_

A:-_a cierta chica que besa maravillosamente-_ los rostros se acercaron, ambas sintieron ese momento previo a la pasión, sus labios empezaban a tocarse, cuando el timbre sono arterarmente.

A:-_dejalo, debe ser un vendedor-_

U:_ya vuelvo, quedate así, no te muevas- _Akane se quedo allí, sin moverse, unos segundos después, una muy pálida Ukyo reingreso, y detrás de ella.

A:-_Ranma?-_

R:-_Akane, que sorpresa, que haces aquí?-_

A:-_vivo... aquí-_

R:-aquí?_ que sorpresa-_

U:-_si, Akane es mi... SOCIA, si socia-_

R:-_le dijiste lo que hablamos?, aparte, por que te fuiste así hoy?-_

A:-_no no le dije, lo otro...-_

R:-Ukyo_, debo decirte esto antes de que me falte el valor, TE AMO-_ los tres se quedaron en un nuevo silencio, Ukyo miro a Akane, Akane a Ranma y este a ambas.

R:-_que, que pasa, no tienes nada que decir?-_

U:-Ranma_, yo no se como decirte esto, yo, me enamore de una persona-_ Ranma miro desconcertado, luego, se levanto violentamente

R:-_quien?, si te ama lo desafiare, por primera vez estoy dispuesto a hacer esa locura, no lo entiendes, por primera ves puedo ver claro, te amo-_

U:-Ranma_, por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil, no me hagas decirte cosas que no quiero-_

R:-_dilo, quiero saber quien es el desgraciado, lo matare, lo retare y lo matare-_

U:-Ranma_, por favor...-_

A:-_esta bien Ranma... ponte en guardia-_ Akane se levanto como quien tiene que cumplir con una condena a muerte, se coloco en el centro del restaurante, Ranma la miraba sin comprender, Ukyo bajo la vista

R:-_no, no entiendo-_

A:-_dijiste que materias a la persona de la cual Ukyo se enamoro, ven y matame- _Ranma miro a Akane, luego a la ahora silenciosa Ukyo, se puso lentamente de pie

R:-_ustedes... dos?, no, no, eso no puede ser cierto, no, no-_ se dejo caer en la silla

A:-dí_ los insultos que tengas que decir y vete-_ Ranma se quedo callado

A:-_ y bien?-_

R:-_si cree que te dare el gusto, estas loca, igual que ella, saben lo que están haciendo?-_

A:-_creemos que si-_

R:-_como pudieron hacer esto?-_

U:-_donde estabas tu?, donde estabas cuando te necesitamos?, cuando dudábamos?, crees que nos fue fácil?, crees que nos es fácil? Explicarle a todo el mundo que te enamoraste de otro mujer?-_

A:-Ranma_, por favor, hay veces que las cosas suceden, simplemente pasan, si en realidad amas a Ukyo, si me quisiste alguna vez, por favor, no nos lo hagas mas difícil-_

Ranma se levanto lentamente de la mesa, y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir miro a las dos chicas, y se fue sin decir palabras, Akane suspiro.

A:-_que crees, lo entenderá?-_

U:-_no lo se, no lo se-_


	10. De novios, secretos, y trampas

Sábado, dos días antes del comienzo de las clases, Kasumi le ponía carne fría en el pómulo hinchado de una muy femenina Ranma que además, tenia un ojo morado, Nabiki, que volvía de las ultimas compras se lo quedo mirando, al tiempo que se retorcía de risa

N:_- no me digas que fuiste a verlas como mujer?-_

R:_-me pareció buena idea, o acaso a ellas no le gustan las mujeres?-_

N:-_a Ukyo le gusta Akane, y viceversa, nadie dijo que le gustaban todas las mujeres-_

R:_-a buena hora me lo dices, ouch-_

K:_te lo mereces, se suponía que debías volverlas al buen camino no?-_

R:-_es que no se que hacer-_

N:_-no se te ocurrió dejarlas en paz?-_

R:-_como si fuera tan fácil, la chica que mas amo, se enamoro de la otra chica que haria mi esposa... ouch-_

K:-_te lo sigues mereciendo, claro, el señor se fue a entrenar, las dejaste a merced de todos los halcones que hay por allí, ahora vuelves y tienes tu castigo-_

N:-_te doy un consejo, dejalas en paz un tiempo, aun están descubriendo cosas, quiero que ellas sean felices, no me importa si es como pareja o cada una por su lado, pero si te entrometes, puedes complicarles la vida mas aun-_

R:-_crees que sea lo mejor?-_

N:-_no se, tal vez, aun no pelearon, todas las parejas lo hacen, además, cuando comiencen las clases el lunes, esto va a explotar, ojala que no, por ellas, pero tendran la prueba de fuego-_

_Ya, Ya, ya voy, quien es?-_ a las diez de la mañana el timbre de el restaurante parecía reventar, Ukyo y Akane bajaron a ver quien diablos molestaba, habían cerrado tarde, estaban cansadas, y querían quedarse hasta mediodía en la cama.

_-Kasumi, podemos entrar?-_ las cerraduras empezaron a abrirse, Ukyo franqueo la entrada a Kasumi, y a... Ranma

U:-_y tu que haces aquí?-_

R:-_es idea de Nabiki, ella viene mas tarde, yo no... haré nada tonto, pero ella quiere que este aquí para hablar por lo del lunes-_ era un Ranma masculino y bastante sumiso.

U:_-esta bien, pasa, pero si me hechas los galgos o...-_

R:-_no lo haré, haré lo que todo enamorado, esperare alguna oportunidad, no molestare, amigos?-_

U:-_... esta bien, amigos-_ ambos se dieron las manos, se dirigieron hacia las mesas Akane termino de bajar.

A:_-que hace el aquí?-_ Ranma se sentía un ser estrafalario

U:-_idea de tu hermana, viene ayudar- _se quedaron los cuatro en un silencio incomodo, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar, Akane fue esta ves a abrir y volvió con Nabiki y otro chico.

N:-_Hola chicos, antes que nada, este es Toshiro, mi novio-_ todos se quedaron mirando al chico, no era para nada el tipo de novio que Nabiki buscaría como novio, era alto, si, pero muy flaco, tenia el pelo casi rapado, usaba gruesos lentes, y vestía sencillamente, en si toda una sorpresa, los holas y mucho gusto tenían ese tono particular de voz que denotaba sorpresa.

N:-_ bueno chicos, que hacen ellas mañana?-_ Nabiki explico su pregunta, debían ser las primeras en llegar?, las ultimas?, como debían comportarse si empezaban los cuchicheos?, y debían sentarse juntas?, o separadas?, si alguien les preguntaban si vivían juntas, debían negarlo?, y si le preguntaban si dormían juntas?, los profesores que actitud tomarían?, ellas, deberían permanecer juntas en los descansos?, o separadas?.

N:-_ ven chicos, hay muchas opciones-_

A:-_demasiadas-_

U:-deberíamos_ ir a ultima hora-_

A:-_y llegar juntas?-_

T:-_si me permiten, deberían ir a primera hora, si hay murmullos, que sean lo mas temprano posible, a medida que pase el día, se irán acallando-_

A:-_es una buena idea-_

N:-_el tipo es un genio-_

K:-_ y como se comportaran en clase?-_

R:-_de manera normal, el resto deberá acostumbrarse, como lo estamos haciendo nosotros-_

N:-Ranma_ tiene razón, es la opción mas difícil de llevar chicas, pero la que mas rápida les ayudaran a pasar el mal trago-_

U:-_ y cuanto durara eso?-_

T:-_dos semanas, tres, ustedes no deben ocultar nada, no les aconsejaría que se sienten juntas, estarían todos pendientes de lo que hagan, pero en el descanso, comportense como lo que son, novias, se acostumbraran-_

la puerta del restaurante fue golpeada, todos se dieron vuelta a ver quien molestaba con el negocio cerrado.

T:-_y ese quien es?-_

A:-_oh, no sobre llovido mojado-_

N:-_diablos, Kasumi tu te encargaras de explicar esto, ya me canse de hacer de psicóloga de todos ustedes-_

K:-_acaso no querías dedicarte a eso?-_

R:-_no te preocupes, chicas, Toshiro y yo lo haremos, después de todos nosotros somos hombres también-_ Ambos salieron por la puerta de atrás y se acercaron al chico, desde adentro se pudo escuchar el saludo de Ranma

R:-Ryoga_ amigo, como estas?-_

Ry:-_ es un chiste tuyo?-_

Ra:-_ no, puedes averiguarlo tu, nos hicieron a un lado-_

Ry:-_es... es... es....-_

Ra:-_humillante?, es lo primero que sientes, luego furia, y luego te das cuenta que son su vidas y tu no puedes meterte en ella-_

Ry:-_tu ya lo aceptaste?-_

Ra:-_por supuesto que no, me ves cara de monje?-_

Ry:-_y que vamos a hacer?-_

Ra:-_ataque por dos flancos, tu ve por Akane, yo voy por Ukyo-_

T:-_disculpen, pero eso no es entrometerse en sus vidas?-_

Ry:_-tu que harías en nuestro lugar?-_

T:_-no estoy en su lugar-_

Ra:-traicionarías_ a un colega hombre?-_

T:_-si si Nabiki me corta los víveres por su culpa, miren, yo no los delatare, pero no me meteré en esto, y si veo que las están haciendo sufrir de balde, los mando al frente-_

la noche del domingo llego, la luz del cuarto se apago, pero los ojos no se cerraron

U:-_estas despierta?_

A:-_si y tu?-_

U:-_que haremos mañana?-_

A:-_aceptar que somos gays?-_

U:-_por lo menos eso dirán-_

A:-_te avergüenzas?-_

U:-_si tu me ayudas no-_

A:-_y tu me ayudaras?-_

U:-_si no salgo corriendo-_

A:-además_, se recordaran que tu te vistes de hombre siempre-_

U:-_si, eso se me paso por la cabeza-_ hubo un silencio de un minuto

A:-_que diablos, si les gusta bien, y si no alla ellos-_ se acomodo y abrazo por detrás a su novia

A:_-trata de dormir, mañana tenemos que madrugar-_

por la mañana se chocaban en el baño, luego de una rápida ducha, trataban de acicalarse, peinarse, maquillarse, eso era fácil en vacaciones, cuando Akane solía quedarse en cama un rato mas que Ukyo, pero ahora... si un baño no suele alcanzar para una mujer, imaginen dos. Terminaron de vestirse y salieron con bastante tiempo, llegaron a la escuela casi una hora antes de la campana, pasaron desapercibidas para la mayoría de los alumnos, es que los estudiantes del ultimo año se daban el lujo de llegar a ultimo, en medio del pandemonio llego una compañera, otra, otro, la mayoría no parecía comportarse de manera extraña, Akane y Ukyo estaban juntas, tal como habían decidido, hasta que llego Shim, quien se las quedo mirando como a dos metros como quien ve a un león, luego, ante la inquisidora mirada de la pareja reacciono.

S:-_Akane... Ukyo, tanto tiempo-_ ambas la saludaron, pero ella las seguía mirando, luego llegaron Yuca, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Daisuke...

D:-_hola, chicas, como están, es cierto que son pareja? oooouuuuchh-_ el codo de Sayuri llego demasiado tarde.

Sa:-_insensible como todo hombre, no?-_

D:-_si tu fuiste la que me preguntaste si era cierto o no-_

Sa:-_ y estupido como todo hombre-_ Akane y Ukyo se la quedaron mirando, y luego como todos se las quedaban mirando, el timbre de entrada sono, ambas dejaron que el resto pasaran.

A:-_va a ser un largo día-_

U:-_va a ser un infierno-_

**N. Autora: Hola Hentai's head, lamento el retraso, pero estoy en época de exámenes, y me la paso mas entre lo que han escrito otros que en lo que escribo, pero no se preocupen, tratare de meter un capitulo corto por semanas y luego seguimos con este lio.**

**Un beso**


	11. Un dia muy, muy largo

No fue una buena idea, el echo de que Akane y Ukyo entraran ultimas las hizo ser el blanco de todas las miradas, todos los cuellos se voltearon a verlas, ellas se quedaron duras, y se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba planeado, juntas o separadas?, quedaban cuatro asientos libres, dos juntos; uno junto a Ranma y otro junto a...

U:-_Ryoga?, que haces aquí?-_

Ry:_-Hola chicas, me uní a la clase para terminar mis estudios-_ Akane y Ukyo se les cayeron la mandíbula, y enfilaron ambas a hacia los dos asientos vacíos ante el cuchicheo de toda la clase, preferían eso a ser abordadas por ellos, Ukyo miro a Akane que la empujaba hacia los asientos vacíos

U:-_que pasa con Ryoga?-_

A:_-esta loco por mi-_

U:_-Ryoga?,__ el tímido Ryoga?-_

A:-_si lo se desde...-_ la entrada de la profesora Jias la interrumpió, toda la clase se puso de pie.

P:-_buen día chicos, chicas...-_ la profesora recorrió la clase con la vista, y se detuvo sobre Ukyo y Akane, luego se sentó como si no pasara nada pero...

U:-_rayos, lo sabe?-_

A:-_y por que crees que nos miro a si, aste la tonta, solo falta el 95 de la clase de hoy-_

U:-_y el resto del año-_

La clase continuo con normalidad hasta el timbre del descanso, cuando los alumnos empezaban a despejar el aula, un grito volvió a traer la cuestión a escena

P:_-Kuonji, Tendo, esperen por favor, el resto afuera-_ Akane se golpeo la cabeza con la mano y Ukyo contra la mesa, todos se las quedaron mirando

P:-_no escucharon, FUERA-_ el resto salio tropezando mientras aun trataban de mirarlas, la profesora cerro la puerta y se acerco a ellas

P:-_es cierto lo que dicen de ustedes?-_ ellas se miraron, se sonrojaron

U:-_que es lo que dicen?-_

P:_-que son pareja, que viven juntas, es cierto o solo son buenas amigas viviendo juntas?, les pido que me digan la verdad, no las juzgo, pero los profesores necesitamos saberlo-_

A:-_por que?, que importaría?-_

P:-_ a nosotros nada, pero algunos padres son demasiados moralistas, si ustedes están enamoradas, no hay problemas para nosotros, hay gente que muere sin nunca hacerlo, pero esos supuestos moralistas, las atacaran, atacaran al colegio, retiraran alumnos o otras idioteces por el estilo, si vamos a defenderlas, queremos que sean al menos sinceras con nosotros- Akane_ y Ukyo bajaron la cabeza, ambas respondieron con un quedado es cierto

P:_-bien, recuerden lo que les dije, no se extrañen que mañana este aquí la liga moralista o algo por el estilo, tengo que hablar con el directos, salgan si quieren, ah una cosa, las reglas para novios valen también para ustedes, pueden estar juntas, pueden estar de la mano, pueden abrasarse, pero nada de besos o caricias subidas de tono, entendido?-_ ambas se pusieron rojo bombero, Akane tenia una ultima pregunta

A:-_ le va a contar al director Tatewaqui de nosotras?-_

P:-_Akane, fue el el que esta preparando todo para que no tengan problemas-_

Las tres mujeres salieron, ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase, ambas decidieron comportarse como novias, como había dicho Toshiro, mejor que se acostumbraran rápido, se abrieron paso entre el alumnado y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, se sentaron juntas en una mesa...

A:_-me siento como un pez en una pecera-_ Akane miraba a ya las varia decenas de chicos que las miraban por las ventanas, la cafetería, comúnmente semivacia, estaba a full, el chisme se iba esparciendo y ya no solo sus compañeros de clase estaban pendiente de ella, si no también el resto del colegio

U:_-no lo voy a soportar-_

A:_vamos en una semana seremos otra pareja mas-_

U:_ eso crees?-_

A:-_eso espero, si no seré yo la que saldré corriendo-_

-perdón_ molestamos-_ Ranma y Ryoga se sentaron en la mesa, Ranma junto a Akane, Ryoga junto Ukyo, estas los miraron con llamas en los ojos

A:-_creo que preferiríamos comer solas-_

Ra:-_si las ven comer con mas gente se acostumbraran mas rápido, las están mirando como fenómenos-_

Ry:-_si quieren nos vamos, pero eso podría llamar la atención-_

Ra:-pensarían_ que nos echaron-_

Ry:-_oh que las molestamos-_

A:_-oh rayos esta bien quedense, pero intentan algo y se llevaran nuestras luncheras de sombrero-_ la hora del almuerzo paso, y la gente se fue despejando, el timbre volvió a sonar, todos volvieron a la clase, que continuo sin problemas, a la salida, si bien estaban pendientes de ella, no fue tan evidente, parecía que los que mas las miraban era gente de otro curso, los últimos que se habían enterando, el resto, ya no tanto, siguieron camino hacia el restorant, se cambiaron rápidamente y abrieron, la cantidad de gente que llego no les dejo pensar en otra cosas por el resto del día

Por la noche cerraron, limpiaron y se dedicaron a su tarea

A:-_no fue tan malo, no?-_

U:_-no, notaste que se calmaron al final?-_

A:_-si, Toshiro tenia razón, en una semana solo seremos una pareja mas-_

U:-_Termine, te falta mucho?-_

A:_-casi-_

U:-_me voy a dar un baño, no te tardes-_ Ukyo le guiño un ojo, ella se mordió un labio y se apresuro a terminar las cosas, mañana seria otro día

**N. Autora: disculpen, disculpen, disculpen, Hentai Heads, pero termine mis exámenes trimestrales, y hora estoy en los finales, XD, como dije, me la paso entre libros leyendo historia, química, geografía, y análisis matemático, quien? Diablos invento eso, Derivadas, etc. Etc. Vuelvo a decirlo, perdón, perdón, perdón**

**Aparte otra confesión, no sabia como seguir esto de la clase, el resto, ya se, pero estaba en un lio, por eso este capitulo tan corto, para salir de esa situación ;)**


	12. Paseo al bosque

_-una excursión?-_

_-si, es el ultimo año, así que haremos varias excursiones, no le vamos arruinar la vida el ultimo año justamente, deberían ser un verdadero desastre para que los reprobemos este año -_

_-pero, nosotras debemos ir?-_

_-por que no?, esto se hace para que todos se distraigan un poco, el grupo estara en el bosque, habrá bastante intimidad, los profesores no molestaremos... mientras no hagan líos, pueden hacer lo que quieran-_

_-pero ellos... nosotras...-_

_-ellos no se adaptaron ya?-_

_-si... pero...-_

_-oh vamos Akane, si tus compañeros y compañeras ya no están pendientes de lo que hagan, por que no aprovechar el viaje?, seria como el paso final, que se acostumbren a verlas mas... juntas, al fin y al cabo, ellas y ellos estaran bastante ocupados buscando lugares privados, entiendes?-_

_-eso no va contra las enseñanzas de la escuela?-_

_-no, para que crees que les dimos clases de educación sexual?, supongo que ya saben cuidarse-_

_-bueno, tal vez sea cierto-_ Akane se quedo mirando a la profesora, que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

A:-_que es lo gracioso?-_

P:_-que ustedes no necesitaran cuidarse, fue todo en vano lo que les enseñamos-_ la profesora se fue con una picara sonrisa, dejando a Akane roja como un tomate

-----------

_-Una exursion?-_

_-si, en el bosque, con una tienda para nosotras solas-_

_-es una broma?-_

_-no-_ Akane miro a Ukyo, Ukyo miro a Akane

U:-_ pero, nos van a dejar pasar la noche juntas?-_

A:-_a nosotras, a Daisuke y Loi, a Misa y Toslma-_

U:-_pero... y si...-_

A:-tendrás_ que aprender a no gritar-_

U:-_Y TU?, GRITAS MAS QUE YO-_ Akane se tapo la cara con las manos

A:_- dios van a estar pendientes de nosotras, si empezamos a los gritos...-_

U:-_bueno, pero quien dice que haremos algo allí, si la situación no es privada, yo no podria...-_

A:-_eso pienso yo, pero, y si tu y yo... empezamos, ya sabes, no podemos parar-_

U:_-YA SE, nos tomamos un somnífero, nos quedamos dormidas y...-_

A:-_y que le decimos si nos tienen que despertar de urgencia?, un terremoto, algo importante-_

U:_-creo que no deberíamos ir-_

A:_-yo también, pero la profesora y el director piensan que es como el paso final anti-homofobismo, además...-_

U_:-que?-_

A:_-bueno, yo... me... oh no se como decirlo.-_

U:_-quieres hacerlo en el bosque?-_

A:-_no podrías decirlo un poco mas romántica?, quieres hacerlo en el bosque sono a camionero hablando con su amigo-_ Ukyo sonrío ante la repentina cara de enojo de Akane

U:-_como lo dirías tu?-_ acerco su rostro al de su novia, a casi milímetros labios de labios

A:-_quisiera estar contigo, sola, en el bosque-_ se dieron un apasionado beso, cuando se separaron, Akane tomo la mano de Ukyo y la llevo al cuarto

A_:-vamos a practicar el silencio?-_

------------------------------------

_-muy bien cerdo, este es el plan, primero, no dejarlas solas nunca, que no puedan pensar en ellas en ningún momento-_ Ryoga mira a Ranma

Ry:_-eso no seria acoso, esta prohibido en el viaje-_

Ra:-_no si lo hacemos bien, en algún momento se separaran, entonces tu vas con Akane y yo con Ukyo, cuando vuelvan a estar juntas estaran con nosotros-_

_-no olvidan algo?-_ los aliados miraron a Toshiro

Ry:-_que?-_

T:-_en la tienda estaran solas-_

Ra:-_ya pensé en eso, pero tengo un plan-_

T:_-ah, si?, cual?-_

Ra:_-aun no puedo decirlo aun-_ Ranma no confiaba en el novio de Nabiki, pero este era demasiado inteligente para no obtener lo que quería, en estos días, aprendió de Ranma, así que...

T:-_oh, igual, un plan tuyo no puede ser bueno-_ vio como a Ranma se levantaba con los puños apretados

Ra:-_o, si genio maquiavélico?, pues quien podría hacer el amor con Sepultura de banda sonora?-_

Toshiro lo miro con una ceja mas alta que la otra, este tipo no podía ser mas... estúpido, o estaba tan desesperado?, al segundo tema lo volarían con equipo de audio a un lugar donde no molestara, Akane y Ukyo no iban a ser la única pareja de novios compartiendo la tienda..., el genial novio de Nabiki empezó a sonreirírse.

T:-_o, genial la verdad es una gran idea-_

Ra:-_en serio, lo crees?-_ Ranma se sintió alagado de de que el genio adolescente de Nerima alabara un plan suyo

T:_-si, me parece que podría funcionar-_ el flacucho empezó a refregarse las manos pensando en la tunda de golpes de una decena de furiosas parejas en el bosque

----------------------------

_-muy bien, cuando lo beses, te aprietas a el como garrapata, que siente que tu lo necesitas-_

_-no pensara mal de mi?-_

_-ve las reacciones, si el se excita también, deja que las cosas sigan su curso, si el se mantiene firme, quedate junto a el, sigue besándolo, no es de piedra, tendrá que darse cuenta-_

_-pero si no quiere?-_

_-Kasumi, debe estar desesperado por arrancarte la ropa, pero lo has espantado tanto tiempo que el dudara, así que has esto, toma un sorbo de vino...-_

K:_-no me gusta el alcohol-_ Nabiki resoplo

N:-_ya se que no te gusta, es para cubrir apariencias, tomas un poco, y te echas unas gotas en el escote, eso te dara el aroma, que el piense que estas un poquitin ebria, que te vea con la copa en la mano-_

K:-_pero, el sabe que no bebo-_

N:-_si, por eso pensara que con solo unas copas ya estas borrachita, luego, llevalo a algún lugar solitario, tipo el parque o el jardín, la mansión Kuno tiene un enorme jardín-_

K:-_pero... no quiero que lo haga pensando que estoy ebria-_

N:-_haste la ebria para sacarlo de la mansión, pero a medida que caminen, vuelve a tu actitud normal, que vea que estas sobria, y que quieres hacerlo, el entenderá-_

K:-_tengo miedo-_

N:-_de que, de que no funcione?-_

K:-_de que funcione, que hago?-_

N:-_notaras que tu cuerpo sabe lo que quiere hacer, sin saberlo lo estaras haciendo con el, y no creo que el no sepa lo que hay que hacer-_

K:-_crees que el...?-_

N:-_Kasumi, tu eres cocinera, si no alimentas a tu gatito, el buscara comida en otro lado-_ Kasumi estaba roja hasta las cejas, Nabiki, sentada con las piernas sobre una silla disfrutaba siendo la sabia de la familia, al menos en estos asuntos

K:-_se siente lindo?-_

N:_-los primeros momentos son grandiosos, luego, sientes el dolor, por unos segundos, luego es en verdad maravilloso, a menos que el no sepa que hacer...-_

K:_-a que te refieres?_

N:_-bueno, en caso que el sepa que hacer, tu no haras mucho al principio, pero si el esta en tu misma situación, repito que no lo creo, tendrás que ayudar-_

K:-_como?-_ Nabiki sonrío,

N:_-bueno, puede que el se asuste, o que este demasiado apurado, o que no sepa donde esta la entrada...-_

K:-_estas hablando enserio?-_

N:_-nadie nació sabiendo, además.- _Nabiki continuo enumerando los posibles problemas de las parejas sin ninguna experiencia

----------------------------

El bus que llevaría a los estudiantes al camping se llenaba lentamente, la profesora y el director Kuno realizaban los últimos aprestos, Akane y Ukyo miraban aun con terror desde sus asientos hacia atrás, adelante y a los costados, pero nadie parecía reparar mucho en ellas, algunas miradas se cruzaban a veces, pero solo recibían alguna sonrisa o algún gesto Ok, no mas, la sorpresa llego casi a ultimo momento, con la llegada de una ultima pareja, que fue presentada por el director

D:-_chicos, chicas, sileeeeenciiiioooo, ellos son Nabiki Tendo y Toshiro Li, nos acompañaran para que todo salga bien, oh, quienes nos faltaban...-_ el director miraba a unos sudados Ranma y Ryoga que llegaban a la carrera al bus

D:-_donde estaban ustedes dos?-_

Ra:-perdón_ pero nos perdimos, la culpa fue de el-_

Ry:-_si jamas me dijiste de donde salíamos-_

Ra:-_claro que si, desde la puerta del colegio, si no te hubiera ido a buscar jamas hubieras llegado-_

Ry:-_escuchame tu pedazo de ...-_

Ra:-_quieres pelea pchan?-_

D:-_ya basta, entren y sientense en algún lugar, Oto, vamos están todos-_ los chicos se ubicaron en los únicos dos asientos libres, uno en la primera fila y el otro en la tercera, muy lejos de los de Akane y Ukyo, que casi estaban al final del enorme autobús, el chofer cerro la puerta y el viaje empezó, un viaje que duraría solo... cuatro horas, había poco que hacer aparte de mirar los paisaje en la ventana, Ukyo que estaba en la fila del pasillo, miro hacia adelante un poco, no se veía mucho... exceptuando a un totalmente torcido Ranma que trataba de mirar hacia atrás y un Ryoga que casi había sacado medio cuerpo del asiento para hacer lo mismo, Ukyo resoplo y se sentó nuevamente, Akane la miro y sonrío, ella respondió a la sonrisa, volteo a mirar a otro lado, Sui estaba besándose con su novio, ese chico tan raro Chas Das, de pelo punk pero que vestía casi como Kuno, de repente ella abrió los ojos y la descubrió mirándolos, Ukyo se avergonzó de que la pescara, pero la chica solo le guiño un ojo y siguió en lo suyo -_al diablo-_ pensó Ukyo, tomo las manos de Akane entre las suyas y se recosto sobre su hombro como haria cualquier novia con su chico, o ella no estaba con su chica?, Akane la miro

A:_-que pasa?-_

U:-_que tiene de malo?-_

A:-_no, no es que tenga nada de malo-_

U:-_bebe, todos están haciendo mas que esto, nadie nos presta atención-_ Akane miro a la pareja de al lado, evidentemente muy ocupados entre ellos para pensar en ellas, miro atrás, Nabiki y Toshiro parecían estar en algún lugar privado, un poco mas y seria un escandalo...

U:-podrías_ abrazarme?-_ Akane paso la mano por alrededor de Ukyo, esta se recosto mas sobre ella

A:-así_ bebe?-_

U:-así_, podrías despertarme cuando lleguemos, no me dejaste dormir bien anoche-_

A:-_tu tampoco a mi picara-_ Ukyo se quedo rápidamente dormida, la temperatura estaba fresca, era agradable sentir su calor junto a ella, y además entre toda esas personas, sin tener que ocultarse, tan agradable y satisfactorio que Akane se quedo dormida con la cabeza sobre la de Ukyo, en una de las mas tiernas imágenes de amor.


	13. El amor y el dolor

_-bien, despiertense ya bellas durmientes-_ Akane y Ukyo abrieron lentamente los ojos y se encontraron con que Nabiki, Toshiro y al menos tres parejas de compañeros las miraban embelesados

-_no es tierno?- _dijo una chica, _-al fin, parecían mas hermanas que novias-_ dijo otra, y la ultima dio el golpe de gracia, _-que abran echo para estar tan cansadas a mediodía?-_ ambas se miraron, seguían muy juntas, abrazadas, se separaron rápidamente ante la risas del grupo

N:_-mejor no preguntes, chicas, les importa si bajamos?, somos los últimos-_ el pequeño grupo bajo, para encontrarse con el resto de los alumnos, caminaron un trecho por el camino hacia un descampado en medio del bosque, donde se encontraron con mesas, lugares para cocinar y al costado, una veintena de tiendas de acampar, ante los gritos del director y de la profesora, el grupo se reunió junto a ellos

D:-_bien, elijan sus tiendas, acomodense, luego no se alejen mucho, este bosque es denso y grande, no queremos tener que mandar a rescatarlo, por lo demás, son libres de hacer lo que quieran, menos drogas, alcohol, o forzar a alguien a algo que no quieran, estaremos dos noches aquí, así que aprovechen el descanso de los estudios, hasta la próxima exurcion le daremos duro a los libros-_ los chicos se separaron, las parejas eligieron rápidamente sus tiendas, los que no se acomodaron luego de discutirlo con otros chicos, y la mayoría desapareció en el bosque en cuestión de minutos, los solitarios para al menos pescar, las solitarias para por lo menos dar un paseo y ver que encontraban, las parejas para buscar soledad, excepto cierta pareja que apenas elegían tienda

A:-_esta?-_

U:-_por mi esta bien, toma, te paso los bolsos-_

A:-_vengan-_ Akane acomodo las cosas un poco, salio y se acerco a Ukyo que terminaba de juntar algunas ramas para encender un fuego, cuando este estuvo encendido, ambas se acercaron a el, estaba fresco, con una brisa fría, las dos permanecían sin decir palabras, tanto que la profesora se acerco

P:-_chicas, no van a ir por allí?-_

A:-_el fuego esta lindo-_

U:-además_ no queremos perdernos-_

P:-_vamos, aprovechen, los demás están demasiado ocupados para notarlas, las parejas están buscando lugares privado, los demás están tratando de formalizar algo aunque sea pasajero, no tendrán tantas oportunidades de pasar desapercibidas entre tanta gente en la ciudad-_ ambas se miraron, y se dirigieron al bosque, el director se acerco a la profesora

D:-_te libraste de ellas?-_

P:-_si, el campamento es todo nuestro-_

D:-_ven aquí pollita-_

--------------

A:-_bien, aquí estamos-_

U:-_que mania por nosotras-_

A_:-si, a veces creo que el resto se esfuerza mas que nosotras-_

U:-_si, tanto que nos quejamos, sabes, deberíamos agradecercelos-_

A:-_tienes razón, es solo que...-_

U:_-ellos asumieron que somos lesbianas, nosotras no, es eso?-_

A:-_dime aquí y ahora, eres lesbiana?-_

U:-_me enamore de una chica, eso me hace lesbiana?-_

A:-_eso me pregunto desde hace cuatro meses, te gustan los hombres?-_

U:-_no me disgustan-_

A:-_si, pero te ves en la cama con uno-_

U:_-ahora, solo me veo contigo-_

A:-_igual que yo, pero...-_

U:-_que?-_

A:-_es... que... me gustas tu, y tu cuerpo, amo tu... ya sabes que-_

U:-_y yo lo que tu ya sabes-_ ambas se sonrojaron, Akane se apoyo en un árbol y Ukyo se fue acercando y empezó abrazarla, los labios se acercaban lentamente, como les gustaba a ellas...

_-UKYO, AKANE, QUE SORPRESA-_ Akane y Ukyo casi se van al piso al escuchar la vos de Ranma, que llegaba acompañado de Ryoga

Ry:-_hola chicas, como están?-_

A:-Ranma_, Ryoga, que sorpresa, aunque no me sorprende-_

Ra:-_esperamos no haber interrumpido nada-_

U:-_no, Ranma que sorpresa, no la había notado-_

Ra:-_que?-_

U:-_lo tuyo y Ryoga-_ a Ranma y Ryoga se le cayeron las bocas hasta el piso, Akane se sonrió ante la inteligencia de su novia

Ry-:_por..., por... por que dices eso?-_

U:-_bueno, se parecen un poco a nosotras, siempre andan juntos, a donde vayan, se entienden a la perfección, así empezamos nosotras, miren como terminamos-_ Ukyo abrazo a Akane, la apretujo contra el árbol, y le dio un besito en los labios, miro a los chicos maliciosamente

Ra:-Ukyo_, no malentiendas, nosotros solo...-_ se detuvo, que iba a decir?, que habían unido fuerzas para separarlas?

Ry:-_nosotros no... el?... yo?... QUE ASCO-_

A:-_bueno, a nosotras antes también esto nos parecía repulsivo, pero ahora...-_ fue Akane quien beso a Ukyo ahora

U:-_cuidado chicos, si nos paso a nosotras, por que no a ustedes?-_

A:-además_, Ranma, de ultima, tu maldición puede ayudar-_ a Ranma se le cayo la boca definitivamente, mientras Ryoga retrocedía hasta los arboles de espalda chocando todo a su paso, ambos pretendientes frustrados desparecieron ante la risa de la pareja

A:-_eres malvada-_

U:-_tu ayudaste-_

A:-_como se te ocurrió?_

U:-_fue idea de Toshiro, eso nos da tregua hasta la noche por lo menos-_ Akane la abrazo y la atrajo hacia ella

A:-_en que estábamos?-_ Ukyo sonrió, si pudieron hacer todo eso frente a esos dos, por que no comportarse como una pareja normal frente al resto de los chicos, beso tiernamente a Akane

-------------------

la noche llego, y Kasumi esperaba nerviosa que Tofu pasara a buscarla, ya estaba lista y tenia unos nervios que la consumían, miro la tira de pastillas que le dejo Nabiki, se preguntaba si debía tomarlas

N:-estés_ con dudas o no, tomalas, puedes que de ultima te decidas y no querrás embarazarte en tu primera vez-_ le había dicho su hermana cuando le dio las anticonceptivas, Kasumi pensaba que si las tomaba definitivamente iba ir a provocar a su novio, si no las tomaba, tenia una razón mas para contenerse, escucho el bocinaso fuera, se paro, se miro en el espejo, estaba lista, mecánicamente lleno un vaso de agua y se tomo una pastilla, no iba a forzar nada, pero si el empezaba, podría contenerse?, bajo las escalera alegremente, saludo a su padre y subió al coche de su novio, rumbo a la cena que ofrecía Kuno en festejo a la exursion que hacia su padre con el ultimo curso de la escuela.

-------------------

en el campamento, los fuegos habían sido prendidos, varia parejas acurrucadas lo mas apretadamente posible estaban junto a ellos, Akane y Ukyo llegaron abrazadas y se sentaron junto a un grupo de pareja, que festejaron su llegada de esa manera, sin vergüenza y sin ocultarse, les pasaron dos tasas de te, alguien saco una guitarra, el resto empezó a cantar, y Akane y Ukyo se daban mimos frente a todos como el resto de las parejas.

-------------------

_-ven, toma un poco de aire, no tienes resistencia al alcohol-_

_-ya se me pasara-_ Kasumi marchaba aferrada al brazo de Tofu, salieron al jardín, Tofu noto que Kasumi se comportaba extrañamente, pensó que estaba un poco ebria, un poco de aire fresco no le vendría mal, pero ahora Kasumi parecía caminar mas normalmente, y lo estaba llevando hacia una parte alejada y oscura del jardín, se detuvieron, Kasumi lo miro fijamente, el no entendía...

K:-has me_ el amor, te amo, por favor-_

T:-_pero yo, creí que... tu, la boda...-_

K:-_ya no me importa eso, me importas tu, yo, y nada mas, ni la moral de otros, ni las habladurías, ni los pacatos-_ la chica se paro en puntas de pies para besarlo, se abraso a el, este la abraso, y la apretó contra el, al costado vio un banco estilo plaza, sin separar sus labios la llevo hasta allí, la acostó suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello, la miro

T:-_estas segura?-_

K:-_si-_ el empezó a recorrer con el índice su nariz, sus labios, bajo por los brazos, Kasumi sonreía, un poco por la excitación, y otro por los nervios, cuando la mano de el llego a su falda, empezó a levantarla lentamente, ella lo detuvo, el la miro, pensó que se había arrepentido

K:-_sabes los que estas haciendo?-_ el sonrió

T:-_si-_

K:-_luego ajustaremos cuentas por eso-_ ambos rieron, Kasumi libero la mano del doctor, que continuo en sus tareas

------------------

_-que haces con tanta ropa aun?-_

_-no creo que podamos hacer mucho aun-_

_-a que te refieres?-_

_-según el pronostico, lloverá heavy metal, seguido por piñas, y no coladas-_

_-enloqueciste por verme así?-_ Nabiki, con solo una camisa puesta, miraba a su novio acostado, con toda su ropa, Toshiro le contó los planes de Ranma, ella empezó a vestirse

N:-_no pueden hacer eso-_

T:-_veremos, en las otras tiendas, varios ya abran empezado, otros estaran en eso, como nosotros, no quiero ver su cara cuando empiece a sonar Roots-_

--------------------

_-listo cerdo?-_

_-si, pero estas seguro que esto funcionara?-_

_-escucha, y dime si alguien puede hacer el amor con esto sonando?-_ Ranma dio play al equipo portátil, una guitarra muy distorsionada a todo volumen y una muy gruesa vos empezaron a sonar a un ritmo salvaje, Ranma se relamía de su idea, cuando una veintena de parejas, a medio vestir con sartenes, ramas y cuchillos empezó a rodear a nuestros héroes, que recibieron una paliza histórica, además de perder una fortuna en electrónica, el propio director acabo el equipo a golpes de hacha, la música también lo había interrumpido a el y a su pollita

----------------------

_-cuanto falta?-_

_-en diez minutos llegamos, te gusto?-_

_-Siiii-_ mientras conducía a su casa, donde decidieron seguir lo que habían empezado en ese jardín, Tofu sentía a Kasumi recostado contra el, la abrazo, para sentirla mas junto a el, ella, un poco sonrojada aun por lo que había echo, se sentía feliz, ya era toda una mujer, y con la persona que mas amaba, incluso habían puesto fecha para convertir el dilatado noviazgo en matrimonio, se acurruco contra el, este de repente insulto y se concentro mas en el camino

K:-_que pasa?-_

T:-_no tengo frenos, sujetate-_ aumentaba la velocidad, Kasumi lo veía bombear el pedal del freno, pero el auto no disminuía la velocidad, se acercaba una curva, Tofu rebajo un cambio, el horrible sonido de la caja atronó, no disminuía la velocidad, la curva casi llegaba, el miro a Kasumi, NO TENIA PUESTO SU CINTURÓN, casi sobre la curva le quiso decir algo, pero se vio obligado a poner todo su empeño en el giro, el auto derrapo y se fue contra un zanjón deteniéndose, Tofu, algo golpeado miro a su costado, y vio con horror que Kasumi estaba inconsciente con sangre en su frente, el parabrisas estaba roto donde seguramente golpeo la cabeza

-_KASUMI, KASUMI, KAASUUMII-_

**Hola, hentais head, luego de mi exitosa guerra contra los profesores en mis exámenes he vuelto para horror de los moralistas, Kei, no entendí tu pregunta, si era para mi, si ya tengo experiencia, si es por Nabiki, al menos en este fics, ya la tiene, nos vemos muy pronto**


	14. Kasumi

_-Como esta?-_

_-mal, inconsciente, los médicos están haciendo estudios-_

_-se salvara?-_

_-aun no lo saben-_

_-que paso?-_

_-el auto de el se quedo sin frenos, chocaron, ella no tenia puesto su cinturón, dios..., no se que haria si ella...-_ Nabiki vio como su padre se quebraba, tenia los ojos rojos de haber llorado toda la noche, ella lo abrazo, muy lentamente, Akane se acerco, a espaldas de el, lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus ojos, Nabiki la miro y le hizo la seña de que se acercara a ellos, ella avanzo y los abrazo mientras también empezaba a zozollar, el la miro, y la abrazo, los tres lloraban en silencio, las hermanas y Ukyo habían volado en un coche de alquiler, pero fueron tres horas de angustia desde que el celular de Nabiki sono a las tres de la mañana, mientras devoraban los casi docientos kilómetros. Los Tendo subieron al tercer piso a charlar con los médicos, Ukyo volvió al restaurante, las hermanas pensaban que aun en este momento, Akane y Soun podían tener una escena, era mejor no provocar al viejo patriarca. Allí, un vendado Tofu, hablaba con un medico, los Tendo lo vieron mover la cabeza contrariado, mientras el otro medico lo palmeaba como tratando de darle animo, la familia, se acerco a ellos

N:-_como esta, se recuperara?-_ Tofu estaba por hablar pero el otro doctor se adelanto

_-soy el dr. Jian, perdona tofi, ella sera tu novia, pero es mi paciente, en estos momentos la tenemos sedada, en lo que llamamos un coma farmacológico, tiene una grave contusión cerebral, se dio un golpe muy fuerte y se ha formado un coagulo en el interior de la caja craneana, este coagulo presiona al cerebro, además de impedir que sangre pueda llegar a tal vez lugares importantes, si no estuviera sedada, el daño podría ser peor-_

T:-_tu pronostico Ji?-_

J:-_a pesar de todo, igual que el tuyo, aun nada, habrá que esperar que el coagulo se deshaga, si aumenta habrá que operar, luego, luego ver que daños provoco, eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo, de todas manera, si en algunas horas no hay señales, operare-_

T:-_sera arriesgado-_

J:-_dejarla seria jugar una lotería rusa aun mas peligrosa, podría quedar en estado vegetativo si el cerebro sigue sin recibir sangre, lo otro puede dañarla, pero no matarla-_ Nabiki cayo sobre una silla, mientras Akane se tomo del brazo de su padre, Tofu apoyo la cabeza contra la pared, luego tomo las manos del medico en las suyas

T:-_Ji, salvala, por favor, salvala-_

J:-_tofi, te juro que haré lo que pueda-_

A:-_podemos verla?-_

J:-_su visión no es la mejor, por las dudas, tiene puesto un respirador artificial, además de el suero y las máquinas de control, pero...-_ el medico callo, la mayor de las Tendo estaba al borde de un precipicio, tal vez fuera la ultima vez que podrían estar con ella-_... pase, pero en silencio-_ los Tendo pasaron, la habitación estaba a oscuras, el silencio era horrible, se veía poco de Kasumi, envuelta en cables, lo único que se escuchaban era la maquina de registro cardiaco y el respirador artificial, a Akane se le estrujo el corazón, empezó a llorar, Soun se acerco y la abrazo

_-ya pequeña, ya, ella no se va a rendir tan fácil, ya lo veras-_ salieron de la habitación, y se sentaron en la sala de espera, poco mas se podía hacer, el tiempo paso, en silencio, Akane miro a su padre, y se acerco a el con una vaso de café, el lo recibió, era evidente que estaba muy cansado.

A:-_gracias por no decirme nada papa-_

S:-_esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, seria un verdadero monstruo si mezclara tus cosas con esto-_

A:-_no me perdonaste, verdad?-_

S:-_soy un tipo orgulloso, y tradicional, te críe para ser mujer y madre... y luchadora, el enterarme de que tu eras...-_

A:-_soy-_

S_:-eres?-_

A:-_ella y yo estuvimos hablando muy seriamente, al menos mientras sigamos juntas somos es la palabra-_

S:-_ambas viven juntas en su propia casa, conoces lo que siempre he dicho, en mi casa se hace lo que digo, pero no me meto en otra casa, ni en lo que se haga en esa cama, tu te fuiste del nido, has hecho otro, allí ustedes hacen sus reglas-_

A:-_estas seguro que no perdonaste?, suenas como si pensaras dejar mi vida en mis manos-_

S:-_suenas a Nabiki, cuanto paso desde que te fuiste, dos meses casi?, tuve tiempo para pensar, no recibirás mi bendición, eso solo cuando te vea con un hombre en el altar, pero no te dare mi maldición, además, y esto en secreto, me enorgulleciste cuando no cediste, me dí cuenta al tiempo, pero me recordaste a tu madre-_

A:-_a mama?-_

S:-_si, yo era pobre, no tenia dote, me rechazaron como pretendiente, así que nos escapamos, no la pasamos tan bien como ustedes, tu... mujer... tenia un restaurante, pero nosotros empezamos de cero, pasamos hambre, y sufrimos el rechazo de nuestras familias, pero seguimos adelante, como ustedes-_ Nabiki se acerco a ellos

N:-_hacia falta esto para que se comportaran como padre e hija?, Kasumi es una exagerada-_

S:-_estamos en las negociaciones, la paz no se firmo todavía-_

A:-_yo pensé que...-_

S:-_cree que me rendiré tan fácil, soy viejo, chapado a la antigua y testarudo...-_ Soun bostezo, en verdad se notaba el cansancio, Nabiki le acaricio el cabello

N:-_papa, debes ir a descansar, no puedes quedarte así-_

S:-_no, no quiero, no quiero dejarla sola, además el dojo esta lejos, si pasa algo importante quiero estar aquí-_

N:-_bueno, conozco un lugar aquí cerca donde hay un lugar donde al menos puedas tirarte un rato-_

S:-aquí_ cerca?, bien, donde-_

N:-_la casa de Akane esta a tres calles de aquí, no hermanita?-_ Akane se quedo sorprendida, y Soun también

S:-_su casa?, dormir en su cama?-_

N:-_si, oh vamos papa, no se que te estaras imaginando de la cama de ella, pero es la cama donde duermen dos seres humanos, no lo olvides-_

S:-_no solo duermen-_

N:-_no, no solo duermen, pero si piensas así, tampoco te podrías acercar a la mesada, o a la mesa de la cocina, y no podrías bañarte...-_

A:-_NABIKIII-_

N:-_bueno, tal vez no usen la mesada, pero es la cama de dos buenas personas, y siempre dijiste que nada de dos buenas personas puede ser malo-_ Soun miro a Akane, esta miro a Nabiki, que forzaba una sonrisa

A:-_si el quiere, yo no tendría problema-_

S:-_yo... seria un honor que me recibieras en tu casa-_

N:-_vayan, yo cubro este turno-_ ambos se pusieron de pie y lentamente se dirigieron a casa de Ukyo y Akane.

------------------------

_-Hola Akane, SEÑOR SOUN-_ Ukyo se quedo de una pieza al ver al padre de su chica en la cocina de su casa, el se quedo serio y en silencio al ver a la chica que se vestía como hombre, la mujer que se acostaba con su hija

A:-_bebe, el se va a quedar a dormir un poco, estamos mas cerca del hospital, esta bien?-_

U:-_por supuesto, no hay problemas, el cuarto esta un poquitin desordenado, pero la cama esta hecha,puede pasar ahora si lo desea...-_ Soun asintió con la cabeza y Akane lo llevo adentro

A:-_el baño esta allí, descansa, yo ire al hospital, volveré luego-_

S:-_te vas?-_

A:-_si, no te preocupes, ella no te molestara, duerme-_

S:-_puedes decirle que cualquier noticia me despierte?-_

A:-así_ lo haré-_

S:-_y si no pasa nada, que me despierte a las dos de la tarde, a esa hora decidirán si la operan o no-_

A:-_esta bien, descansa, ya llevaste esto solo demasiado, duerme-Soun_ se recosto, Akane iba a cerrar las contraventanas, pero el...

S:-_dejalas abiertas, el verla allí, en esa oscuridad..., no quiero ver nunca jamas la oscuridad-_ Akane dejo entrar la luz del sol, y salio en silencio.

A pesar de su cansancio, Soun no pudo dormirse rápidamente, eran las ocho de la mañana, miro a un sus costado, era un cuarto normal, solo había bastante ropa sobre las sillas o las cajonera, era algo normal si lo compartían dos chicas, así como el exceso de aroma de perfumes, los cosméticos sobre la repisa con el espejo, eran numeroso, se volteo, en que lado dormiría su hija?, miro sobre la mesa del velador, estaba esa chica en una foto, abrazando sonriente abrazando a un hombre mayor de barba, por lo que sabia, debía ser el padre de esa chica que había seducido a su hija, sintió un aroma en la almohada, era un perfume que no reconocía, volvió a voltearse, aspiro la otra almohada, sintió ese conocido olor a rosas, aquí dormía su hija, miro sobre la mesa de luz, había un reloj despertador, y un marco con una foto, en ella se veía a Akane, a Nabiki, a Soun, y Kasumi, la tomo y la puso bajo su almohada, tardo solo unos minutos en dormirse

---------------------------------

_-señor Tendo, señor Tendo, despierte-_ Soun abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de esa chica

U:-_señor Tendo, faltan quince minutos para las dos-_ Soun se sentó en la cama

S:-_gracias, pasare al baño a lavarme-_

U:-_como usted quiera-_

Cinco minutos después Soun apareció por la cocina, vio a Ukyo servir un tazón de sopa que despedía un aroma embriagador

U:-Akane_ me pidió que le prepare algo para comer-_

S:-_gracias... pero... yo...-_

U:-_ella dice, que no habrá comido nada desde ayer, coma, le ayudara a estar mas fuerte junto a su hija, ella lo necesitara-_ Soun comió en silencio, dejo el tazón sobre la mesa, saludo con la mano y guiado por Ukyo que le franqueo la salida, se encamino hacia el hospital

---------------------------------

_-como esta?-_Soun estaba desesperado, Akane lo recibió con una sonrisa

A:-_el coagulo se esta deshaciendo, mas rápido de lo esperado, no la van a operar-_

S:-_grandioso-_ el padre y la hija se abrazaron, Akane estaba feliz por la noticia, y por volver a sentir que su padre la quería

----------------------------------

_-como estas?-_ Tofu acariciaba a Kasumi, ella estaba recostado con todos alrededor

K:-_con un terrible dolor de cabeza, cuanto paso?-_

T:-_una semana, dormiste como topo-_

K:-_tu estas bien?-_

T:-_si-_

A:-_es un gusto tenerte devuelta-_

K:-_gracias Akane... papa?-_

A:-_si, hicimos las pases-_

N:-_fue un buen plan, nos dejaste al borde del llanto, no se te ocurrió otra cosa para juntar a estos dos?-_

K:-_hago las cosas a lo grande- _Kasumi permanecía acostada casi sin moverse, solo un poco las manos, el doctor Jian se acerco

J:-_dime Kasumi, quienes son estas personas?-_ Tofu apretó los labios, empezaban las pruebas para saber que tanto daño había sufrido el cerebro de Kasumi

K:-_son mis hermanas Akane, Nabiki, mi padre Soun, y este es mi prometido _Tofu-

J:-_recuerdas que día era cuando te accidentaste?-_

K:-_viernes-_

J:-_que hora?-_

K:-_creo que cerca de medianoche-_ Tofu asintió

J:-podría_ recordar a tus compañeros de escuela?, podrías nombrarmelos?- _ella los nombro lentamente, como recordándolo difícilmente, el medico sonrió

J:-_estas bien de memoria, señores, podrían dejarnos solos, tenemos que hacer algunas pruebas mas, en privado-_ Nabiki, Soun y Akane saludaron y salieron, Tofu permanecía junto a ella

T:-_perdona Ji, pero quiero quedarme, no diré palabra-_

J:-_esta bien, Kasumi, levanta el brazo derecho-_ ella lo hizo

J:-_ahora el izquierdo-_ así lo hizo

J:-_cierra los ojos, tocate la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice de la mano derecha-_ Kasumi izo lo que le pedían.

J:-_ahora, con la otra mano, repite-_ lo hizo sin problemas, el doctor destapo a Kasumi, dejando sus piernas a la vista

J:-_levanta tu pierna izquierda-_ los segundos pasaron la chica gimió

K:-_no puedo, no siento mis piernas, no puedo, no puedo-_

J:-_calmate, calmate, puedes mover la derecha?-_

K:-_NO, NO, QUE PASA?-_ el medico tomo una pequeña cortina que tapaba sus pies, se acerco a Kasumi, le dio algo disimuladamente a Tofu, el lo miro, una aguja

J:-_calmate, es mas normal de lo que se piensa, en algunos días estaras corriendo-_ mientras el medico revisaba los ojos de Kasumi con una linterna y le hablaba, Tofu se corrido hacia los pies de ellas, lo mas disimuladamente posible la pincho tres veces en cada pie, Kasumi pareció no darse cuenta, Tofu cerro los ojos y maldijo mentalmente, se acerco a Jian y le puso la aguja en un bolsillo, Jian anoto algo en la pagina de control de Kasumi, y la dejo distraídamente sobre la cama, charlaba con Tofu cuando Kasumi volvió a gemir

J:-_que pasa linda?-_

K:-_no, no puedo leer esto , no entiendo lo que dice aquí, no lo puedo leer-_ tenia la pagina de control en sus manos, Jian tomo un viejo periódico escrito en letras romanas

J:-_y esto?-_

K:-_no... que me pasa?-_

J:-_no mucho, por el golpe y el coagulo perdiste algunas facultades momentáneamente, las recuperaras sin darte cuenta, no te preocupes-_ abrió la puerta y salio a hablar con las hermanas y el padre, Tofu acariciaba a su prometida, que lloraba inconsolablemente, Akane, Nabiki y Soun entraron a alentar a Kasumi.

T:_-ya vengo amor-_ el medico salio del cuarto, a un costado de la puerta estaba Jian, fumando un cigarro, Tofu lo miro mal

T:-_puedes mentir les a ellos, pero no a mi-_

J:-_lo se, abra que hacer muchas pruebas, ver si el problema de sus piernas es cerebral o en la cervical, pero si perdió al mismo tiempo la habilidad de la lectura, es casi seguro que es cerebral-_

T:-_pronostico?-_

J:-_muy temprano, pero si es cerebral, tiene pequeñas posibilidades de evolucionar sin dejar secuelas-_

T:-_lo mas normal es que le quede secuelas, no?-_

J:-_quieres un porcentaje, cincuenta que vuelve a caminar, cincuenta que no, además, si vuelve a caminar, abra que ver como, dudo que no le quede secuelas-_

T:-_y lo de leer?-_

J:-_eso sera mas fácil, eso es una habilidad adquirida, la recuperara, le costara, mas que a un chico, ya que eso indica que una parte de su cerebro fue afectado, las enseñanzas se derivaran hacia otro sector, pero sera muy frustrante para ella, podría olvidarse de lo que aprendió al otro día, por un tiempo, abra que tener paciencia, ahora ve con ella, calmala, tendremos mucho trabajo, aun así, bien podría recuperarse antes de que terminemos los estudios, salir caminando de aquí y leyendo un libro, el cerebro todo lo puede-_

**Hola hentais head, bueno, que paso aquí?, jamas quise escribir solamente una comedia, y todo, estaba saliendo demasiado bien, en la vida real, nunca nada sale bien por completo**


	15. Vuelta a casa

**Una semana después de que Kasumi despertara**

_-bien, al fin en casa-_

_-abra que prepararle su cuarto en la planta baja, así no puede subir-_

_-si, pero la casa es muy despareja, se va a poner furiosa-_

_-es lo que hay, tendrá que ayudar ella también-_ Akane y Nabiki miraban la sala del dojo, estaba en una parte baja de la casa, la cocina estaba un par de escalones sobre ella, el pasillo hacia el dojo propiamente dicho y el pasillo que llevaba hacia el cuarto de Soun y la escalera unos tres mas bajos, para Kasumi, en silla de ruedas, iba a ser dificultoso moverse por el lugar sin ayuda

_-permiso, permiso, mi amor podrías tocar la bocina-_ Tofu llegaba empujando a Kasumi, esta estaba seria y tensa, detrás venían Ranma y Ryoga con maletas y bolsos, Soun llego por ultimo, el grupo estaba reunido, Nabiki miro a Soun

N:-_papa, tendrás que dejarle tu cuarto a Kasumi-_

K:-_no quiero, quiero mi cuarto, EL MIO-_ Kasumi volteo violentamente a mirar a su hermana, ella le hablo con la misma paciencia que una madre a una hija, exactamente como lo había echo Kasumi con ella toda la vida

N:-_Kasumi, entiendo que estés frustrada, pero, si vas arriba, tendrán que bajarte y subirte, estaras mas dependiente de la gente que de lo que estarías aquí abajo, Ranma, Ryoga, papa, Akane pueden hacerlo, yo no, eso es lo que quieres?-_

K:-_dices que soy una molestia?-_

N:-_no, si no que pensé que para tu auto estima seria mejor que lograras algunas cosas sola, si quieres rendirte, alla tu, pero recuerda que el dr. Jian dijo que deberás hacer un buen esfuerzo para recuperarte, si quiere vivir de la pena de otros o de la tuya, te ayudaremos, pero personalmente, prefiero verte caminando-_ Kasumi bajo la vista

K:-_esta bien, me mudare, alguien podría llevarme al jardín?, quisiera ver mis jazmines-_ Tofu empujo a Ryoga, este llevo a Kasumi afuera, luego se acerco a Nabiki, que estaba con Akane y Ranma

T:-_gracias, fue duro, pero lo necesitara-_

N:-_lo se, el dr. Jian me dijo que simplemente no la contrariáramos los primeros días, pero tampoco que la dejemos caer en la depresión-_

A:-_te dijo cuanto tiempo tardara en tener un pronostico definitivo?-_

N:-_no esta seguro, su columna esta bien, así que el problema es en su cerebro, su estado de animo puede influir-_

T:-_pero ella no esta acostumbrada a recibir ayuda de nadie, esto le esta siendo mas duro que a cualquiera de nosotros-_

_----------------------------_

K:-están_ secos, abría que regarlos-_

Ry:-_ok-_ Ryoga se acerco a la manguera, la extendió, le dio la punta a Kasumi, ella lo miro

K:-_para que...-_

Ry:-_para que los riegues, tu das las instrucciones, yo manejo el timón, has de cuenta que eres el capitana del barco Kasumi-_

K:-_si, un barco que se quedo sin motores y cuyo capitán no puede leer las cartas de navegación-_

Ry:-_en esos casos, el capitán usa su experiencia, vamos, no te desanimes, en un tiempo, cuando estés regando esto de pie, te acordaras de estos días, y con una risa diabólica recordaras todo lo que nos hiciste trabajar, ahora, AGUA-_

_------------------------------_

-_que diablos pasa allí?-_ Tofu se acerco a la puerta que daba al jardín, se oía mucho ruido allí afuera, sonrió

T:-_vengan, vengan a ver-_ el grupo se acerco a la puerta, allí vieron a Kasumi, regando las planta, cada tanto decía derecha, izquierda, Ryoga giraba violentamente, al grito de si capitán, provocando la carcajada de Kasumi, el grupo salio a verlos fuera, aplaudiendo la sonrisa de la chica, esta los vio, miro a Ryoga, que le guiño un ojo

K:-_TIMONEL, A BABOR-_

Ry:-capitán_, eso es derecha o izquierda?-_

K:-_no lo se, tu gira a algún lado-_ el chico hizo girar la silla de ruedas, Kasumi quedo de frente a sus hermanas, padre, novio y amigo y... los empapo, y persiguió empujado por el chico, todos corrían de lado a lado, entre risotadas, tratando de esquivar el agua

-------------------------------

se hizo mediodía mientras cambiaron las cosas del cuarto de Soun al de Kasumi y viceversa, tanto que Soun paro un segundo

S:-_chicas, quien va a cocinar?- _Nabiki sonrió,

N:_-ya viene la cocinera no te preocupes-_

S:-_quien?-_

N:-_la novia de Akane-_ Soun se quedo de una pieza

S:-_ella aquí?-_

N:-_necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, no es una mala persona, dale una tregua, además, ni Akane, ni Tofu ni yo podremos estar todo el tiempo, ni Ranma, ni Ryoga ni tu pueden hacer ciertas cosas que solamente puede hacer otra mujer-_

S:-_a que te refieres?-_

N:-_tu la bañaras?, la ayudaras a higienizarse cuando llegue su regla?-_ Soun asintió con la cabeza

S:-_esta bien tregua, pero...-_

N:-_si, esta es tu casa, no harán nada inmoral aquí, pero al menos permiteles estar juntas, o darse un abraso, te acostumbras rápido cuando ves lo feliz que son-_

S:-_no se si sera una buena idea-_

N:-_no lo sera si fuerzas las cosas, y si ellas lo hacen, trata que pasen naturalmente, ahora, hombre de la casa, puedes levantar esto?, yo soy solo una pobre chica-_

S:-_por la forma que manipulas, seras primer ministro antes de los treinta-_

_------------------------------_

el timbre sono y Ryoga abrió la puerta, Ukyo llegaba al dojo Tendo, con una bolsa de compras en su mano, un mozo de la tienda al lado y unos nervios para asustar a un psicólogo

U:-_ Ryoga, puedo pasar?-_

Ry:-_pasa Uchan, no pensé verte aquí?-_

U:-_yo tampoco, es idea de Nabiki-_

Ry:-_obvio-_ la chica y el mozo, visiblemente cargado entraron y dejaron las cosas al costado, un grito se escucho al costado

_-quien es Ryoga?- _la voz de Kasumi era jovial

Ry:-Ukyo_ viene a cocinar-_

K:-_a cocinar?-_ había un dejo de tristeza Ukyo y Ryoga se acercaron a ella, que con dificultad volteaba la silla, Ryoga quiso ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo

K:-_espera, necesito aprender, no puedo depender de todos para algo tan simple-_ termino de ubicarse y miro a Ukyo, esta leyó la tristeza en sus ojos, se sentía mal, como remplazando a Kasumivio fuera un tablón largo, sonrió

U:-Kasumi_ me ayudarías?-_

K:-_como?, así no llego a la mesada-_

U:_-lo harías?-_

K:-_nada me ayudaría mas a mi ahora-_

U:-Ryoga_ ves ese tablón, traelo-_le señalo un madero de metro y medio en el patio, el chico fue a buscarlo, Ukyo, que veía el esfuerzo de Kasumi de adaptarse, le hizo señas de que se acercara, ella hizo girar las ruedas hasta la novia de su hermana

U:-aquí_ deberé __ayudarte-_ tomo las agarraderas de la silla y la subió suavemente por los escalones, y la llevo a la cocina, separo dos banquetas, las coloco en linea, le señalo a Ryoga que pusiera la madera sobre ellos, la cubrió con un mantel, listo, quedaba a la altura justa

U:-_bien, conoces el gusto de todos ellos mucho mas que yo, que preparamos?-_ Kasumi estaba a punto de llorar, no de pena, si no de poder hacer algo de lo que antes hacia, tomo los cuchillos que le dio Ryoga.

K:-_podemos preparar aves, y ensalada, dejame la ensalada a mi, sera mas fácil, Ryoga alcanzame los vegetales-_

Ry:-_si capitán-_

y como si estuvieran en una reunión de cocineros, la charla inundo el lugar-

------------------------

un aroma a faisán se expandió por la casa, para Soun significaba que esa pervertidora de su hija se encontraba en la cocina, esa cocina donde fuera reina su esposa y luego su hija mayor, ahora, esa mujer que llevo por el camino del pecado a su hija menor, se encontraba cocinado en ese reino sagrado, le había prometido a Nabiki no hacer ninguna escena, pero... se dirigió a la cocina, pero se detuvo antes de entrar, el conocía ese aroma, era una salsa, _los aromas son las firmas de los cocineros, aunque preparen lo mismo, siempre sera distinto_ le había dicho su esposa una vez, el conocía ese aroma, era la salsa que preparaba Kasumi, pero como esa chica pudo..., entro rápidamente y se quedo tieso de ver a Kasumi picando carne en una mesa improvisada, mientras Ukyo preparaba algo en la mesada y Ryoga le alcanzaba cosas a las dos, pero lo que mas lo golpeo era la cara de felicidad de su hija, ella estaba haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, cocinar, se retiro lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, y sonrió, esa chica... tal vez pervirtió a su pequeña Akane, pero tal vez podría ayudar a su querida Kasumi.

-------------------------

luego del almuerzo, mientras los hombre se dedicaban a terminar de preparar el cuarto de Kasumi, las chicas charlaban

N:-_bueno, parece que papa te pudo soportar-_

U:-_si, bueno al menos no me echo de una patada-_

A:-_dale tiempo-_

U:-_yo estoy contenta de que te volviera a aceptar-_

A:-_si pero el precio fue desorbitado- _Akane acaricio el pelo de su hermana

K:-_no fue su culpa, yo me desabroche el cinturón, si hay alguien a quien culpar, soy yo-_

N:-_perdona, tal vez no quieras hablar, pero para que te soltaste?-_ Kasumi se puso roja

K:-_por que no podía morder su oreja-_

N:-_significa que lo hicieron entonces?-_

K:-_si, libamos a su casa a seguirla, yo estaba muy excitada, quería besarlo, abrazarlo, mira como lo pague-_ Nabiki noto ese tono que indicaba que se estaba apenando de si misma, tomo las agarraderas y la llevo hacia la casa, Kasumi trataba de mirarla

K:-_que haces?-_

N:-_te llevo a clases-_

K:-_a clases?-_

N:-así_ es, debes aprender a leer y a escribir, luego, nos turnaremos para darte masajes en las piernas, antes de acostarte, Jian nos dijo que lo hiciéramos a la tarde y a la noche, hasta que empieces a recuperar la sensibilidad y el movimiento-_

K:-podríamos_ hacer algo antes?-_

N:-_si, que deseas?-_

K:-_ir al baño, o quieres tu limpiar la silla?-_

_------------------------_

allí se descubrió otro problema, las puertas no eran lo suficientemente anchas para la silla de rueda, Akane tuvo que meter a su hermana, avergonzada y apenada al baño para que pudiera hacer sus necesidades, Nabiki le aviso a Tofu y a Soun, el jefe Tendo encargaría la modificación de algún baño, pero Tofu tuvo que darle una mala noticia a su prometida

T:-_esto no te va a gustar nada, pero deberás usar pañales-_

K:-_estas loco?, no perdí el control de esas partes-_

T:-_y si estas sola antes que el baño este terminado?, no puedes ir arrastrándote, como te acomodaras?, si sales con alguien a dar un paseo, si tienes necesidades urgentes y no hay un baño privado, preferirías que todos te vean y se rían cuando te meten a un baño?, mucha gente es cruel, estas momentáneamente lisiada, se que es difícil, pero al menos podrías pasar las emergencias-_ Kasumi bajo la mirada avergonzada, sus palabras sorprendieron a su prometido

K:-_te libero de nuestro compromiso, seria deshonesto que te casaras conmigo así-_ Tofu la miro seriamente

T:-_estas loca si piensas que te voy a dejar, eres mi prometida, te amo y esto no va a cambiar eso-_

K:-_el doctor Jian me dijo que esto también podría ser permanente, seria un lastre para ti-_

T:-_el único lastre para mi son tus palabras, me casaría mañana mismo contigo-_

K:-_prometeme que no me vas a dejar sola, si?-_ Kasumi empezó a llorar, Tofu se agacho y la abrazo, Nabiki, Soun, Akane y Ukyo miraban a la pareja, Soun noto que Akane y Ukyo tomaron sus manos y las sostenían mutuamente, y la imagen no le disgusto, al fin y al cabo eran sus vidas

--------------------------

U:-_se mejorara?-_

A:-_si, si todos ayudamos, si, no la pasaste tan mal en casa-_

U:-_bueno, tu padre se contuvo-_

A:-_le tomara algún tiempo, mas que a Kasumi, pero creo que todo ira bien-_

U:-_veremos, me conformo con que sea un suegro ignorante-_

A:-_ja ja, bueno, si no te importa, necesito dormir, mañana volvemos a la escuela, Konatsu empieza mañana también, no?-_

U:-_si, tu ayuda a tu hermana, el me ayudara a mi, tu padre sabe que...?_

A:-_que el es en realidad un chico?, no lo se, pero creo que si se entera, en verdad creerá que me has pervertido-_

U:-_ja, si supiera que casi siempre tu empiezas con los jueguitos-_

A:-_jueguitos, como este?-_

U:-_UH, tu mano esta fría, sacala de allí-_

A:-aquí_?-_

U:-_UH, Akane, no necesitabas dormir?, UH-_

A:-_necesito algo que me de sueño-_

U:-_ven aquí picara-_


	16. Diplomacia

_-como que te vas?, AHORA?-_ Ukyo miro a Akane

A:-_lo lamento, pero tu sabes como es esto, papa no deja un desafío sin contestar y, quiere que vaya como representante de la familia, el se queda con Kasumi, amor, las cosas empiezan a marchar entre el y yo... así que...-_

U:-_vas a tratar de complacerlo-_

A:-_odio cuando eres sarcástica, pero ese no es el problema-_

U:-_no quiero oírlo-_

A:-_lo lamento, escuchalo, hay dinero en esto, mucho, Nabiki va ir conmigo-_

U:-_y quien se queda con Kasumi y el... no, no esperaras que yo...-_

A:-_acaso no quieres?-_

U:-_no me refiero a eso, no tengo problemas en cuidarla, ayudarla a bañarse o otras cosas, pero tu padre me soporta solo cuando hay alguien mas allí, no pienso estar sobre tu hermana todo el tiempo, es lo menos que necesita de nosotros, dudo que tu padre se contenga ahora de decirme algo-_

A:_-tal vez es lo que necesitan, ambos, tu le tienes miedo...-_

U:-_yo no le tengo miedo soy tan buena como tu-_

A:-_lo se, Uchis, le tienes pavor, a que te grite que me pervertiste, que somo raras o que somos lesbianas, por que yo tengo terror a que tu padre se aparezca por aquí y me diga eso... lo que quiero decir que tal vez lo que ustedes necesitan es gritarse lo que piensan y que ambos vean que no son lo que creen-_

U:-_bueno, esto puede funcionar... o terminar en un desastre, cuanto tiempo estaras fuera?-_

A:-_ire con Ranma, sigue como mi prometido oficial, Ryoga se fue a comprar azúcar, así que no lo esperes por una semana mínimo, tratare de volver el martes _(dos días), _pero sabes como son estas cosas, podría pasar una semana incluso-_ Ukyo meneo la cabeza

U:-_una semana?, pobre Kasumi-_

A:-_no te preocupes, pasara mas rápido de lo que crees, y otra cosa, YO SOY MEJOR LUCHADORA QUE TU-_ Ukyo abrió los ojos... muy grandes, se dio mediavuelta y miro a su chica

U:-_ni en sueños_, _no me ganarías ni aunque me vendaras los ojos-_

A:-_quieres probar?-_

U:-_por supuesto, ven aquí-_ la desnuda Ukyo salto de la cama y se puso en guardia en medio del cuarto, Akane salio a su vez de la cama y se puso a su vez en guardia

U:-_lista?-_

A:-_lista, ataca cuando te de la gana-_

U:-_tu lo quisiste-_ U la ataco con un golpe, Akane la esquivo, y usando el mismo impulso de ella la hizo girar y caer en la cama... con ella encima, cuerpo sobre cuerpo, miradas a centímetros, labios a milímetros, Ukyo volvió a sonreír

U:-_no podías decirme simplemente quiero hacerte el amor?-_

A:-_me vuelves loca cuando te enojas-_

U:-_y tu... padre... dice que yo... te pervertí.. ahh-_ a Ukyo le costaba hablar cuando Akane le hacia el amor

En otro cuarto también había actividades nocturnas, pero de otro tipo

_-permiso, molesto?-_ Nabiki entro y vio a su sudada hermana acostada, con la respiración agitada y mirándola asustada, Nabiki meneo la cabeza y se sentó junto a ella, le toma la mano y se la acaricio

N:-_Kasumi, tomalo con calma, te estas esforzando demasiado-_

K:-_que harías tu en mi lugar?-_

N:-_me aprovecharía un poco de la situación, tu me conoces, vamos estas tan preocupada por levantar tus piernas que te vas a lastimar-_

K:-_pero ya es un mes-_

N:-_apenas el tiempo que dijo el medico para ver los primeros resultados, deberías concentrarte en intentar mover los dedos de los pies, no la pierna completa-_

K:-_pero es que yo... no quiero quedarme así-_

N:-_lo se niña, nadie quiere verte postrada, pero si te sigues forzando, te rendirás si no consigues resultados rápidos, paso a paso, si?-_ Nabiki se sentó junto a su hermana, la ayudo a sentarse y la recosto contra ella, tomo un libro y se lo dio a su hermana mayor

N:-_bien, que dice aquí?-_ Kasumi tomo el libro y miro donde su hermana señalaba

K:-_la... ni... ni... niña-_

N:-_deletrea-_ Kasumi resoplo

K:-_es para cansarme y que me duerma, no?-_

N:-_ambas cosas, ahora deletrea-_

K:-_l; a; m,-_

N:-_N-_

K:-_rayos-_

N:-_tranquila-_

K:-_ayer leí este reglón de corrido, hoy...-_

N:-_la semana pasada no podías ni recordar la A, tiempo, que mas tienes?, ahora, seguimos?-_ Kasumi suspiro, tomo el libro nuevamente

K:-_l; a; n, i...-_

_-bien, este es mi numero de celular, si pasa algo llámame, no importa si es de día o de noche-_

_-ok-_

_-y ignora al viejo si se pone pesado-_

_-haré lo posible-_ Ukyo puso su mejor cara neutra al comentario, lo mismo que Soun a su lado y Kasumi en su silla de ruedas

N:-_bien, ahora, que agarre los libros, ya tendrá tiempo de ejercitar, por lo menos hasta mediodía-_

U:-_no te preocupes-_

A:-llevala_ a cocinar, y que se de su baño-_

U:-_yo la ayudare-_ una mirada de costado de Soun, Akane, Ranma y Nabiki subieron al autobús, dejando en un incomodo silencio a los otros tres

U:-_señor, después de usted y su hija-_

S:-_las damas primeros-_ duda, que quiso decir, ella sola delante?, ella debería ayudar a Kasumi? Debería dejar a el entrarla?, eso no demostraría falta de cortesía?, después de todo, ella venia a ayudar, decidió hacer lo mas sencillo

U:-_usted la ayuda?-_

S:-_por supuesto-_ fue en tono seco, Soun la introdujo y Ukyo entro y cerro la puerta.

El resto de la mañana U se dedico a hacer los quehaceres, ordeno por aquí y por allí, hizo las camas, cerca del mediodía, se acerco al padre y la hija

U:-_cuando desean comer?-_ ellos se miraron, Kasumi sonrío

K:-_vamos te ayudo, pero primero voy al baño, luego les aviso-_ haciendo girar las ruedas se dirigió al renovado baño, Ukyo se encamino a la cocina, seguida por Soun, mientras ella sacaba los trastos para preparar el almuerzo, vio dubitativo al patriarca Tendo, este miraba la mesada que prepararan Ukyo y Ryoga esa mañana, hablo

S:-debería_ preparar algo mejor, una mesa fija a su altura, no?- _U se quedo de una pieza, pero se repuso

U:-_pero no algo definitivo... pensaría que nos rendimos-_

S:-_puede tener razón, prepare algo provisorio pero no tan rustico...-_

K:-_hey alguien me ayuda con estos escalones?-_ ambos se precipitaron a la puerta, pero U nuevamente le dejo la tarea a Soun, cuando los tres estuvieron juntos

K:-_que quieres comer papa?-_

S:-_dejare que me sorprendan, las dejo solas, digo cocinar-_ ambas notaron la turbación en el ante esas palabras, Soun salio y desapareció por un rato, luego reapareció a la vista en el jardín con maderas, mientras ellas cocinaban lo veían trabajar al sol cortando maderas.

U:-_señor Soun, Kasumi me pidió que le trajera jugo-_ el transpirado Soun la miro, asustada con el vaso en la mano, tomo el recipiente y lo vació en segundos

S:-_no creo que haiga razón para que tiembles así ante mi-_

U:-Akane_ aun recuerda el golpe que le dio cuando se entero lo nuestro, aunque la haya perdonado, yo al menos estoy nerviosa-_

S:- _NO LA PERDONE... no te golpeare, quisiera decirte mil cosas, gritarte otras tantas, no es el momento-_

U:-_sus hijas piensan que si-_

S:-_ellas no decidirán que haré, que esperas que la perdone por esta aberración?-_

U:-_que es lo aberrante de amar a alguien?-_

S:-_ lo que hacen en la cama es aberrante-_

U:-_tiene idea lo que hacemos en la cama?-_

S:-_algo se-_

U:-_señor Soun, no me pondré a hacerle un detalle de como hacemos el amor, pero si supiera la ternura y el amor que eso implica, pero eso es solo una parte, lo lamento, nos enamoramos, amo a su hija, amo su cuerpo, es cierto, amo como me hace el amor, pero amos su voz, las cosas que me dice, como me toca, como piensa, como ríe y como llora, como duerme, como habla, la amo a ella,muchas veces me pregunto que vio en mi, que la llevo a arriesgar tanto, yo vivo sola y no tengo que ocultarle a nadie lo que me pasaba, pero ella... no se si soy lesbiana, no se si somos lesbianas, solo se que si otra chica me tratara de tocar o besar como hace ella, la estamparía contra una pared, pero si es Akane... me siento desarmada-_

S:-_yo solo quiero lo mejor para mis hijas-_

U:-_pero sus hijas ya son mayores, usted le dijo a Akane que ella ha hecho un nido, Nabiki esta en eso, Kasumi estaba por iniciar su vuelo, no aleje a los pichones del nido paterno, yo soy un accidente hoy en su casa, amo tanto a su hija que estaría dispuesta a no dejarme ver nunca por usted, pero no condene a Akane por enamorarse, ya muchos desconocidos lo han echo y lo harán, que no sea el padre de ella quien levante el dedo contra ella-_

-_UUKYYOO-_ ambos se asustaron ante el grito de la chica y corrieron a la cocina, allí, la joven lisiada lloraba con la cabeza gacha, casi contra las rodillas, se apretaba las piernas con los brazos

S:-_ que pasa mi niña, te lastimaste, te duele algo, que pasa?-_

K:-_mi regla, yo... no entiendo, perdí la cuenta, pensé que tenia una semana mas-_

U:-_no tienes puesta una toalla, un tampón?_

K:-_no, como pensé que tenia tiempo... para ir mas fácil al baño no tengo puesto nada bajo la falda-_

U:-_señor Soun, por favor dejenos solas-_

S:-_pero, es mi hija yo...-_ Ukyo casi lo saco a los empujones de la cocina

U:-_perdone, pero escucheme, esto es algo muy privado de una mujer, esto es lo peor que le podría pasar a una chica, y ella ni siquiera puede apretar las piernas, si quiere ayudar, prepare el baño, llene la tina de agua tibia y por favor dejenos solas-_

S:-_solas?, tu y ella...?-_ Ukyo termino de enojarse definitivamente

U:-_señor Soun, la única concha que me gusta es la de su hija menor, ENTIENDE-_ cerro la puerta violentamente, Soun, con la boca abierta, se fue a preparar la ducha.

U:-Kasumi_, donde tienes toallas, o usas tampones?-_

K:-toallas... pero_ no se donde estan... mi cuarto es un desastre-_

U:-_yo no tenga nada, solo mi tampón, creo que deberíamos usar lo que tenemos a mano, espera aquí-_

K:-_Ukyo, apresurate, estoy manchando la silla-_

U:-_todo se puede limpiar, piensa que a todas nos puede pasar-_ entro al baño, Soun terminaba de llenar la tina

S:-_el agua esta lista-_

U:-jabón_ mucha espuma, saldré de compras y tendrá que cuidarla, ella no querrá que la vea desnuda y justamente ahora menos -_ Ukyo tomo algodón y salio mientras Soun echaba jabón al agua y la agitaba para producir la espuma

K:-_dios, jamas pase tanta vergüenza-_

U:-_como fue tu primera regla?-_

K:-_en la escuela, en el recreo, pero tenia una toalla-_

U:-_por que no usas nada hoy-_

K:-_viste mi baño?, es mas grande, entro, me pongo al lado del inodoro y me tomo de una vara, con las manos me sujeto y me levanto, me corro sobre el inodoro, me siento, pero no puedo levantarme para bajarme las bragas, necesito dos manos mas, perdí la cuenta, pensé que tenia una semana mas- _Ukyo le paso una bola de algodón

U:-rápido_, pontela-_

K:-_no mires-_

U:-_ok-_ Ukyo volteo paso uno segundos

K:-_lista, pero esto na va a servir mucho-_

U:-_no te preocupes, te dejare en la tina, ire a comprar unos tampones y listo-_

K:-_tampones?-_

U:-_si quieres seguir andando sin muebles en el sótano, es lo único que te servirá, vamos te llevo a la tina-_

K:-_no te enojes por la pregunta, pero como se arreglan Akane y tu en estos casos?, el problema es doble, no?- _Ukyo sonrío un poco sonrojada

U:-_bueno... Akane y yo, no me preguntes por que, pero casi las tenemos en la mismas fechas, dicen que eso pasa en las parejas como nosotras, supuestamente en un par de meses si sigue así, deberían coincidir el mismo día-_

la tarde paso y la noche llego, mientras Ukyo le daba algo parecido a un masaje, Soun escuchaba a su hija tratar de leer un libro, cerca de las nueve, la cocinera preparo las cosas, se despidió en silencio, pero cuando llego a la puerta, una mano en el hombro la detuvo, Ukyo se quedo mirando a Soun

S:-_debo agradecerle lo que ha echo... gracias, te doy las gracias, yo no hubiera sabido como manejar esto, Nabiki tenia razón, una chica debía cuidarla a toda hora-_

U:-_el único consejo, no la atosigue, ella necesita un poco de soledad, no tanta gente encima, nos vemos mañana-_

S:-_nos vemos mañana mi niña-_

K:-_hasta mañana papa-_

S:-_estas cómoda, te ayudo a acomodarte de otra manera?-_

K:-_no papa, ve a descansar, mañana es sábado y quiero dar un paseo, si?-_

S:-_si prometes ponerte el pañal-_

K:-_si, lo prometo, me sacas entonces-_

S:-_lo juro, descansa mi pequeña-_ la luz se apago y Soun cerro la puerta, diez segundos después, esta se volvió a encender, Kasumi se destapo las piernas y se pincho la piel con las uñas

_-vamos, algo, lo que sea, aunque duela- _los minutos pasaron, golpeo la cama con los puños

_-tan difícil es, tan solo...-_ miro, su pulgar derecho...

_-has lo otra vez, por favor, por favor, por favor, SIIIIIIIII-_ se mordió la lengua para no gritar, pero ese pequeño movimiento de milímetros de su pulgar del pie derecho... paso a paso le dijo su hermana, algo era para empezar


	17. El bar

_-como creen que vamos a ir a un lugar así?-_

_-que se piensan que somos?-_

_-lesbianas-_ Akane y Ukyo se quedaron mirando a Sayuka, que sostenía en su mano la invitacion para un nuevo bar, claro que cuando la pareja vio que debajo de Liberty, el nombre del bar, decía Lesbo-bar, hizo que las chicas se le cayeran las caras hasta el piso

A:-_pero, pero, pero...-_

S:-_pero que, están desesperadas por no llamar la atención, no?, que mejor que ese lugar, mira dancing, vips, tragos, donde podrían bailar juntas sin que a nadie les parezca llamativo-_

U:-_bueno, pero es que nosotras...-_

S:-_QUEEEE?, chicas, si no creen que son lesbianas, bueno, sigue en pie lo de pasar la noche tranquila y sin escandalizar a nadie, nadie de nosotros planea alguna fiesta por ahora, la de Shi estuvo buena, bailaron juntas, pero a nosotros no nos interesa ni nos llaman la atención, podrían tener una cena romántica y darse un piquito sin que alguien las vea con la boca abierta ahora?-_ las enamoradas callaron, el AHORA tenia que ver con la decisión de Ukyo de empezar a usas ropas femeninas desde que visitaba con asiduidad la casa de Akane, Soun parecía empezar a aceptar que su hija se enamoro de una chica, pero seguía en pelea con el echo de que esa chica se vistiera además de hombre, por un tiempo corto la visión de Uchan con el uniforme blanco y las faldas celestes de la escuela, escandalizaron tanto como la relación de ellas, pero, todo se vuelve normal a la larga, y el pelo ahora suelto que le daba una inconfundible aspecto femenino, que llamaba la atención a mas de un chico y no tan chico

* * *

_-que hay de malo, me parece una gran idea, estaran con gente como ustedes y se darán cuenta que no están solas en el mundo- Nabiki_, leyendo una revista sin levantar la vista dio su opinión, Kasumi cerro los ojos y se tapo los oídos, ya sabia lo que vendría

A:-_COMO QUE GENTE COMO NOSOTRAS, NO SOMOS LESBIANAS-_ Nabiki levanto la vista de la revista y la miro con toda la calma del mundo

N:-_disculpa, pero, no te enamoraste de una mujer?, no haces el amor con ella?, te has acostado con algún hombre?, tus relaciones amorosas y sexuales incluyen a hombres?, tus fantasías sexuales incluyen hombres, o solo a tu novia?, te excita la imagen de algún hombre, o es solo la de tu chica la que levanta tu temperatura?-_ Nabiki volvió a levantar su revista y siguió leyendo como nada, Kasumi sonrío ante la boca abierta de Akane

K:-_jaque mate?- Akane_ bajo la vista

A:-_pero... yo aun sueño con tener un hijo y... U y yo no podemos-_

N:-_quieres tener un niño, con quien?-_

A:-_no podemos-_

N:-_no me contestaste, con quien deseas tener un hijo?-_ hubo un largo silencio, Akane tenia lágrimas en los ojos

A:-_con ella-_ Akane empezó a llorar, Nabiki la abrazo y Kasumi, acercando la silla de rueda a ella para hacer lo mismo, Nabiki le enjuago las lágrimas

N:-_por que lloras pequeña, es el deseo mas normal del mundo-_

A:-_pero... yo no...-_

N:-_si no se aceptan, todo les costara el doble, entre los que las conocemos, lesbianas puede ser dicho sin mala intención, pero habrá gente que lo dira para lastimarlas, si no se hacen duras en esas cosas, sufrirán horrores por lo que no quieren escuchar, por amar a alguien-_

K:-además_, en ese lugar puedes encontrar otras mujeres que pasaron por lo mismo que ustedes, tu hermana y yo nos estamos quedando sin argumentos, tal vez encuentren allí el consejo que les hace falta,... y tal vez me lleves allí en algunos meses-_ ambas hermanas menores miraron con sorpresa a la mayor-

N:-_a... a... que te refieres, tu también?, la chica... la chica que te pone las inyecciones, papa tenia razón, no debía dejarlas solas, no debía dejarlas solas, es contagioso, es contagioso-_ Kasumi sonrío

K:-_no, no es eso, no veo la hora que me dejen un día completa con mi prometido a solas... me refería a esto-_ la chica lisiada levanto un poco su falda dejando ver sus pies, las hermanas pudieron ver a cinco pares de dedos que se movían activamente

A:-_desde cuando?-_

K:-_desde hace quince días, y cada día mejora un poco mas, ayer sentía el frió en mis pantorrillas, aun no en los muslos, pero algo es algo no?-_

A:-_PAPA, PAPA, VEN A VER ESTO-_

S:-_que pasa?, algo grave, Nabiki se embarazo?, le dije que se cuidara-_ a la Tendo del medio se le vieron los dientes

N:-podría_ usar el método anticonceptivo de Akane, pero a ti no te haria gracia papa-_

Akane y Soun (en estéreo):-_ muy graciosa Nabiki, muy graciosa-_

_

* * *

_

_-no es muy informal, debería llevar el vestido blanco?-_

_-el que usaste nuestra primera noche juntas?, olvidalo, lo tengo guardado con mi ropa de esa vez-_

_-guardaste todo?-_

_-todo, hasta la ropa interior, usaremos esas prendas en nuestro aniversario, si?- Akane_ le dio un besito en los labios a Ukyo

A:-además_, es muy formal, demasiado, llamaríamos la atención, incluso allí-_

U:-_si, tienes razón, bueno, vamos entonces?-_

A:-_vamos, sabes que?, tienen razón, podremos estar muy juntas y sin llamar la atención-_

_

* * *

_

Akane entonces querida saber, por que diez segundos después de entrar, todas las miradas parecía estar centradas en ellas, tal vez ser nuevas, ya que el saber que habría cámaras y radios haciendo notas sobre la apertura del primer lesbo-bar de Nerima las había echo esperar una semana mas luego de la inauguración.

A:-_por que nos miran así?-_

U:-_no lo se, estamos mal vestidas?-_

A:-_no, mira, estamos igual que la mayoría-_

U:-_entonces?-_ una mujer se acerco a Ukyo

M:-_oye, bebe, no tienes ganas de estar con alguien que sepa lo que hace?-_ U se tomo fuertemente del brazo de Akane, de repente, en medio de la música, se escucho unos gritos

-_OIGAN, AQUÍ ESTOY, AQUÍ ESTOY-_ una mujer de unos treinta años les agitaba las manos desde la barra, sin saber porque, ambas se dirigieron hacia ella

U:-_quien es?-_

A:-_no lo se, pensé que tu la conocías-_

U:-_no, ni idea, pero parece que nos conoce-_

A:-_veamos-_ ambas se acercaron, ella les señalo las sillas de juntos

_-hola, me llamo llamo Martina-_

U:-_mucho gusto, nos conocemos?-_

M:-_no, pero me dio lastima como los halcones trataban de llevarse su presa-_

U:-halcones_?-_

M:-_chicas, se les nota a la distancia que son nuevas en esto, tienen una cara de susto que las delata, además, que estén tomadas del brazo... muchas aquí están en pareja, pero no andan tan juntas, eso es sinónimo de desconfianza, al ambiente, a su pareja...-_

A:-_yo no desconfío de ella-_

M:-_ya lo se, pero muchas aquí están en busca de una revolcada de una noche, no mas, muchas parejas se rompen así, que estén conmigo las va a proteger un poco, pero no mucho-_

U:-_pero, pensamos que aquí nos dejarían tranquilas-_

M:-_a dos novatas?, jamas jamas estuvieron en un lugar así, verdad?-_

A:-_no, dudábamos de venir-_

M:-_no se preocupen, si vienen seguido, un par de veces mas las dejaran tranquilas, si demuestran que son pareja y que no las van a quebrar, estos lugares pueden ser geniales-_

U:-_que tienen de especial?-_

M:-_donde podrías besar el cuello de tu novia en la mesa de un restorant sin escandalizar a las viejas de iglesias, aunque la hija de esa vieja tal vez este aquí-_ la mujer les guiño un ojo

M:-además_, si la cosa levanta temperatura, tienen el VIP allí arriba-_ otro guiño de ojo, de repente la música cambio, y recordados temas de los 60 empezaron a sonar por los parlante, un aullido femenino se levanto y la pista se lleno, Martina se lo señalo a la pareja

M:-_vallan, aprovechen este es el mejor momento, esas que bailan, son casi todas parejas, como ustedes, no abra abordajes, por lo menos no a una sola de ustedes, pero puede ser que alguna pareja las inviten a algo _(guiño de ojo)_, si la idea no les va, con una sonrisa digan que no, nadie se lo tomara a mal, vamos, jamas un beso apasionado en los labios sera tan anónimo-_ Akane y Ukyo se miraron, se tomaron de las manos y se lanzaron al baile, en segundos, y en completo anonimato, bailaban entre docenas de mujer que no eran distintas a ella, y que no se asombraron, cuando una hora mas tarde, en medio de los lentos, se dieran uno de los besos mas largos que recordaran

* * *

_-dime hermanita, lo que dijiste fue en serio?-_ Kasumi no entendió lo que pregunto Nabiki

K_-que cosa?-_

N:-_lo de dejarte a solas con tu prometido-_

K:-_desde que no puedo mover las piernas, mi boca trata de remplazarlas-_

N:-_pero tu te mueres por estar en la cama con el?-_

K:-_oh, vas a ser psicóloga o sexóloga?-_

N:-psicóloga_, pero con esta familia me darán un master en sexología-_ ambas sonrieron

K:-_bueno, claro que quiero, pero así que podemos hacer?, mejor dejemoslo allí-_

N:-_la boda es un mes, no?, estas mejorando, pero se necesitaran meses, aun tal vez mas de un año para que te recuperes, no piensas tener tu luna de miel?, el que estés lisiada no significa que puedas disfrutar de tu esposo y el de ti-_

K:-_pero... pensara que estoy desesperada-_

N:-_y crees que el no?, pero si tu no le das la señal, no dira ni mu, luego, cuando estén conviviendo, y lo hayan echo varias veces, veras que el sera quien te encienda, o tu a el, la naturaleza llama Kasumi, entiendes?-_

K:-_si, Nabiki, no creas que yo... no quiero, pero si antes me costaba aceptarlo, bueno, ahora-_

N:-_te entiendo, creeme, tu dejamelo a mi, no habrá problemas con el, estoy segura, pero como separamos a papa de ti?, esta tan ligado a ti ahora que se puede aparecer en el peor momento, ja ja-_ Kasumi se imagino la situación, y se puso algo roja

K:-Nabiki_, tienes una mente perversa-_

N:-_como crees que podría ser psicóloga si no?_ Ambas rieron y planearon las maniobras venideras


	18. Intimidad

Ry-_y que vas ha hacer-_

Ra:_-bueno, oye, tengo una idea, pchan-_ Ryoga cerro los ojos, odiaba cuando Ranma lo miraba con esa mirada

Ry-_que idea-_

Ra:_-obvio, pchan vuelve con Akane, y luego no las deja hacer nada-_

Ry:_-HACER, a que te refieres-_

Ra:_-bueno, tu sabes, no las dejes intimar-_

Ry:_-intimar-_

Ra:_-QUE NO TENGAN SEXO-_

Ry:_-Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE PCHAN PUEDA LOGRAR ESO-_

Ra:_-pues, no se, ya se te ocurrirá algo-_

Ry-_como que Ya se me ocurrirá algo-_

Ra-_SSSSHHHHH-_ y antes que el pobre Ryoga pudiera hacer algo, Ranma lo empapo, dejando solo al pequeño, tierno y nuevamente asesino (al menos con Ranma) Pchan, quien se encontró en la cocina, al momento que Akane y Nabiki bajaban las escaleras hablando con Soun sobre cierto descanso que debía tomarse...

N-_ vamos papa, te estas agotando-_

S-_jamas, aunque muriera a sus pies, seguiría junto a ella-_

A-_papa, pero de que le serviría a Kasumi todo esto-_

S-_ella sabe que lo hago solo por ella-_

N-_vamos papa, deja a al novio que se haga cargo-_

S-_yo puedo satisfacer todas sus necesidades-_ las hermanas se miraron y sonrieron, Akane se aclaro la voz

A-_papa, ella tiene otras necesidades...-_ Soun se la quedo mirando, Nabiki miro esa cara de desconcierto

N-_papa... ellos quieren estar... solos, entiendes?... solos-_ Nabiki movía la cabeza con cada palabra, pero Soun parecía no entender..., Akane perdió la paciencia

_-querer tener SEXO, no entiendes aun-_ Akane se tapo la boca con la mano, Soun se quedo con la boca abierta y Nabiki se retorcía de la risa ante la forma de comportarse de ambos, se acerco y poniedose en medio de ambos, paso sus brazos por sus hombros

N-_a veces lo mejor es directamente al grano, no Akane, vamos papa, por la mañana puedes ir visitar a tu hija menor al restorant, cenar con ellas, y luego venir a casa de mi novio y conocerlos, volveremos por la noche, no antes-_

S-_antes no-_

N-_papa, si mama estuviera aquí con nosotros, y nos enviaras a nosotras a dar un largo, largo paseo para estar con ella, que pensarías si nos apareciéramos temprano...-_

S-_cierta vez lo hicieron-_ Soun cruzo los brazos, cerro los ojos, mientras bajaba la frente

A-_a que te refieres-_

N-_si, no te entiendo-_

S-cuando_ ustedes tres eran aun muy pequeñas, Nodoka y Genma se ofrecieron para llevarlas a un día de campo junto al joven Ranma, su madre y yo decidimos... aprovechar el tiempo libre-_

N-_a picaros...-_

S-_el problema fue cuando el idiota de Genma regreso a mediodía contigo y Akane por que no tenia donde ir a Almorzar-_ las hermanas se miraron

A-_era obvio que tenia que ser el tio Genma y nosotras-_

N-_si, Nodoka habrá sabido que se proponían nuestros padres y por nada del mundo hubiera aparecido por aquí, oye, interrumpimos algo-_ la cara de Soun se puso seria y roja como un tomate

A-_ mejor dejemoslo allí-_

N-_si dejemoslo allí-_ los tres continuaron caminando hasta que Akane noto algo que pareció esconderse tras una silla...

A-_pchan, eres tu-_ Akane corrió y tomo al pequeño cerdito negro, este primero pareció resistirse, pero luego se tranquilizo

A-_donde estuviste, pequeño, hace mas de un año que no te veía-_ Akane lo estrujaba contra ella, para pchan también había sido un tiempo largo, demasiado, además, ahora, en contacto con Akane, le pareció que esta... estaba mas madura, no solo mentalmente (eso Ryoga lo sabia), si no también físicamente, Akane parecía y se sentía. mas mujer, el cerdito se pregunto si su vida en pareja tendría que ver en eso... ouch, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero ahora, atenazado entre los brazos de Akane, no podía escapar...

S-_esta bien, mañana ire a visitarte Akane, y luego a la tarde me presentaras a tu novio Nabiki, supongo que sera un tipo de dinero, verdad-_

N-_tan mala fama tengo, Toshiro es un estudiante de la Facultad de Matemáticas, es becado, y no tiene un centavo-_

S-_es una rara elección en ti, entonces debe ser el sex simbol de Nerima-_

N-_no, es un tipo común y corriente-_

S-capitán_ de su equipo de lucha?_

N-_creo que se desnucaría si tratara de levantar una pesa-_

S-_entonces es el alma de las fiestas-_

N-_bueno, en privado es un tipo simpático, pero suele ser una persona callada y reservada-_ Soun se detuvo y miro a su hija del medio

S-_ni rico, ni bonito, ni fuerte, ni excentrico, Nabiki, has madurado tu también, debiste enamorarte de verdad para amar a alguien tan distinto a tus anteriores novios-_ Nabiki sonrió, pero no su sonrisa maliciosa, si no una como, si se hubiera avergonzado, esta sonrisa, la hacia parecer mas a la post-adolescente que era en realidad

N-_sabes que, creo que si, jamas me puse a pensarlo seriamente, pero con el, me siento tan en paz, me habla de las estrellas, los planetas, el universo, la historia, los viejos cuentos, jamas menciona el dinero y... es tan hermoso eso, despertar con junto, y saber que el jamas tendrá ojos para otra, por que se que el es así, por ser el mas inteligente siempre se burlaron de el, y las chicas lo... confieso, yo también lo subestimábamos, pero están maduro, tan hombre, tan adulto...-_

A-_suena enamorada, verdad-_ Soun y pchan asintieron, mientras Nabiki aun mantenía esa cara de chica enamorada en ensueños

* * *

A-_no te molesta, verdad bebe-_

U-_claro que no, pero siempre pensé que tendríamos un perrito o algo el por estilo, pero no tengo nada con pchan, así que bienvenido-_ el cerdito movía la cabeza de lado, como haria un verdadero animal, sentado en la mesa, era la tarde pasada, el restorant era manejado por , quien se las arreglaba bien solo, o sola, como usted quiera

U-así_ que tu padre vendrá mañana, deberemos limpiar y ordenar-_

A:_-ok, empezamos por aquí? No-_ pchan miro a Akane, tenia una sonrisa rara

U-_como siempre, y terminamos en el cuarto-_ sonrisa rara de Ukyo también, que tenia de raro terminar la limpieza en el cuarto... oh, oh, no se referirán a... el cerdito abrió los ojos, muy grandes

* * *

_-y el no dijo nada-_

_-costo, pero les dejara a tu novio y a ti todo el día, volveremos cerca de las diez, traten de estar ya presentables-_ Kasumi bajo la vista avergonzada, Nabiki sonrió

N-_oh vamos, como si lo que fueran hacer fuera algo anormal, es lo que hacen todas las parejas del mundo, y si mal no recuerdo, no sera tu primera vez...-_

K-_si y mira como termine-_

N-_eso no tuvo nada que ver, aunque hubieras vuelto con tu virginidad intacta, los frenos hubieran fallado de todas maneras, borra eso, te estas recuperando, concentrate en el, y en ti, las cosas pasaran naturalmente-_

K-_si pero yo no puedo ayudar mucho-_

N-_sip, cierto, el tendrá todo el trabajo _(OJOS DE KASUMI TAMAÑO BUO) _pero tendrás que ayudarlo, puede que a pesar de que el lo quiera hacer tanto como tu, se sienta cohibido, tendrás que darle confianza, ayudarlo a saber que tu lo deseas tanto como el, y tendrás que decir cuando algo no este bien, entiendes-_

K-_no-_

N-_me refiero a que si algo te duele, o estas mal acomodada, deberás decirlo, esto se hace entre dos, y ambos deben ayudarse, comprendes-_

K-_oh, dios, si... si -_

N-además_, puede ser mas divertido, cuando le encuentren el ritmo-_ sonrisa final de Nabiki, y enrojecimiento total de la pobre Kasumi

* * *

La noche llego finalmente, y para alivio del pobre pchan, la limpieza llevo mas tiempo del esperado, gracias a ciertos trucos de cierto cerdito para alargar eso, la hora de pico del restorant llego y las chicas se vieron obligadas a ir a ayudar en el, después de todo eran las dueñas. Pero luego de las diez, se cerraron las persianas y todo el mundo a su casa, lo que significaba para Akane y Ukyio tan solo subir una escalera, pchan se regocijaba con un plato que fue dejado por un cliente que tuvo que retirarse de repente, cuando escucho a Ukyo

U-_amor, voy a bañarme-_

A:_ve, yo ire luego-_ el problema surgió cuando vio a dos piernas desnudas pasar frente a el, pchan se quedo congelado, a punto de morder algo, ya que tenia la convicción de que por sobre esas piernas tampoco había ropa... y el problemas se multiplico cuando en su posición estática noto que otra par de piernas desnudas que paso frente a el... y ahora si, tenia la seguridad que no había nada por sobre esas piernas...

U-_OYE, NO QUE VENDRÍAS LUEGO-_

A-_y no vine acaso veinte segundos después, dame un beso-_ silencio, pequeñas risas, y el corazón de pchan latiendo como motor de F1, además de cierto dolor en la nariz, pero que hacer, miro, vio la mesada, y junto una lavamanos, se acerco allí y abrió el agua caliente..., luego volvió y salto sobre la mesa

U-_ESTA FRÍA-_

A-_BRRR-_ las pequeñas risas terminaron, pero para castigo de pchan, ambas salieron envueltas en la misma toalla, la cabeza del cerdo temblaba como si lo hubieran conectado a la red eléctrica, y luego vio la espalda y todo lo que seguía por debajo de Akane, cuando Ukyo noto cual era el problema con el agua y envuelta en la pequeña toalla, fue a cerrar la canilla, pchan sentía que el corazón le taladraba el pecho... Ukyio cerro la canilla, y noto que Akane se estaba envolviendo con otra toalla, se acerco sigilosamente y le tapo los ojos

U-_quien soy-_

A-_mm, la chica que amo-_ Akane giro y quedo de frente a U, y ambas dejaron caer las toallas para luego recostarse, entre beso y beso U le pregunto a Akane

U-_el esta mirando-_ Akane abrió los ojos y miro a la mesa, vio al cerdito acostado sobre un lado

A-_no, esta durmiendo, ven aquí amor-_ Akane no podía ver la lengua fuera de pchan, ni el hilo de sangre que manaba de su hocico

* * *

N-_te encargo a mi hermanita, cuñado-_ Tofu sonrió, ante la mirada picara de Nabiki esa mañana

T-_no te preocupes, la cuidare como un bebe-_

N-_y se dulce, ella aun siente autocompasión por si misma, ambos necesitan esto-_

T-_no haré nada que tu hermana no quiera-_

N-_ese es el problema, creo que ella quiere mas de lo que puede pedir, deberás ayudarla, no solo físicamente, si no para que se libere-_

T-_te entiendo perfectamente, pero no presionare mas alla de lo que vea, no solo vengo a acostarme con ella Nabiki, vengo a pasar el día con ella...-_

N-..._a solas, en este momento la veras tal como es, jamas han estado tanto tiempo solos, y conocerás que ella también tiene algunas miserias, como todos-_

S-_pues nos vamos, Yerno, cuida a mi bebe-_

_

* * *

_

Kasumi y Tofu se miraban, jadeantes y sonrientes, mientras se besaban, Tofu se recosto a su lado, mientras ambos se miraban, con el sudor corriéndoles por la cara, sus manos se tomaron y sus dedos se entrelazaron

T_-feliz- _pregunto el doc

K-_si, uf, olvide lo que sentí esa noche-_

T-_lo se, se lo duro que esto para ti, pero siempre estare a tu lado mi amor-_

K-_me ayudas, quisiera recostarme en tu pecho-_ Tofu ayudo a la lisiada a acomodarse, esta se abrazo a el

K-Akane_ y Nabiki me dicen que no hay nada mas hermoso que despertar junto al ser que amas-_

T-_yo descubriré también si es cierto eso-_

K-_y...-_

T-_si-_

K-_oh, bueno...-_

T-_si, amor, ya, no te preocupes, acaso podemos hacer algo mas alla que lo de recién-_

K-_y... podríamos repetirlo, oh dios mio-_ Kasumi se tapo el rostro con las manos, y lo miro con una sonrisa avergonzada, Tofu la atrajo hasta el y la beso

T-_hasta que quedemos rendidos-_ y los besos y caricias se reiniciaron

**N.A: lo lamento hentai heads, saben que no soy gráfica, si quieren saber que paso en las camas, busquen a su pareja y vean que son capaces de hacer cuando aman a alguien**


	19. Secretos Revelados III

U:-_me encanta hacerte el amor-_

A:-_y a mi también, ven aquí bebe-_ _Akane_ y Ukyo empezaron a besarse mientras lentamente se recostaban en su cama, hábilmente las manos de ambas iban desvistiendo a la otra, hasta que no quedo mas que piel a la vista, las caricias, los besos, los apagados gemidos empezaron a hacerse cada ves mas audibles, hasta que...

_-HOLA UKYO, COMO... QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESA CHICA?-_ Ukyo y Akane se vieron sorprendidas por una persona grande, algo gorda y con una barba negra, U solo pudo articular una palabra

U:-_PAPA_

* * *

Ukyo se despertó de repente, se trato de sentar en la cama, solo que arrastro con ella a Akane que dormía abrazada a ella

A:-_que pasa bebe?-_

U:-_nada, solo un mal sueño, ya paso, duerme amor-_ ambas se recostaron lentamente, Akane apoyo la cabeza en el busto de ella y se abrazo a su novia, en segundos dormía nuevamente, pero Ukyo no pudo volver a dormir, se quedo mirando el techo el resto de la noche

* * *

A:-_ ir a ver a tu padre?-_

U:-_si, ya es hora de que se entere lo nuestro, no quiero tener los problemas que tu y tu padre tuvieron, saldré el viernes a la tarde, el lunes por la mañana volveré-_ ambas tomaban su desayuno como siempre, apoyadas contra la mesada

A:-_crees que lo aceptara?-_

U:-_no lo se, es tan tradicionalista como Soun, tal vez me eche de casa, o esas cosas, no lo se-_

A:-_pase lo que pase, no lo tomes tan mal, ya vez hasta papa acepto lo nuestro, por que no el?-_

U:-_es que no se como explicarlo-_

A:-_estas cosas no se explican-_ U miro a Akane

U:-_pero querrá saber por que-_

A:-_las explicaciones no sirven, se lo que te digo-_

U:_-ahora entiendo lo que tu pasaste, y lo que me dijo Nabiki de lo que arriesgaste, tengo miedo de que me rechace como hizo tu padre-_

A:-_hagamos algo, yo te acompaño-_

U:-_crees que sea lo mejor?-_

A:-_no, pero no sabes lo mucho que desee que tu estuvieras cerca esa vez, no te voy a dejar sola, tu me recibiste aquí, yo no te voy a dejar sola-_

U:-_te recibí por que te amo, aun si no hubieras tenido problemas en tu casa-_

A:-_y por que te amo iremos juntas, dile que iras con una amiga, tanteamos el terreno, vemos como esta, si vemos que las cosas serian muy difíciles, lo dejamos en una dulce ignorancia, si reacciona como un adulto, le agrade o no, le decimos, vale?_

_

* * *

__cuando volverán?-_

A:-_no te preocupes Kasumi, solo iremos este fin de semana, estaremos de vuelta el lunes-_

K:-_recuerda que eres una de mis damas de honor-_

A:-podría_ olvidar la boda de mi hermana, U y yo ya nos probamos los vestidos, no te defraudaremos-_

S:-_es lo único que me provoca dudas-_ Soun se acomodo el bigote, Akane sonrío mientras empujaba la silla de rueda de Kasumi

A:-_no te preocupes tu tampoco, ella ira por la derecha, yo por la izquierda, no tenemos intenciones de descubrirnos frente al resto de Nerima, los que lo saben son las personas que nos quieren-_

K:-_a mi solo me importan que estén aquí, el resto se pueden ir al diablo-_ Soun y Akane miraron a la mayor, Akane sonrío de nuevo

A:-_kas, creo que pasas demasiado con Nabiki-_

_

* * *

hola papa, como estas?... hola papi, volví¡ no, papa como estas ella es mi novia, NOOOO eso no-_

A:-_que haces amor-_ Akane miraba a su novia en su camarote de tren-

U:-_pienso como llegar a casa y presentarme con papa-_

A:-_vamos a ser lo simple, llegamos, le das el beso y el abrazo que le quieres dar, me presentas como una amiga, luego vemos que pasa-_

U:-_se lo creerá?-_

A:-_por que no?-_

U:-_nunca pude ocultarle nada, y ahora llego con una falda y ropa femenina, se dara cuenta de que algo pasa-_

A:-_eso le llamara la atención?-_

U:-_se dara cuenta de que algo pasa y se pondrá en modalidad padre preocupado-_

_

* * *

-PAPA, COMO ESTAS-_

_-HIJA, HIJA, VOLVISTE-_ Akane observo como padre e hija se daban un abrazo, se sintió feliz por ella, le preocupaba lo que pasaría cuando el lo supiera, pero no dejaría que ella se fuera de allí sin decirlo, por duro que les fuera a ambos, la verdad estallaría de cualquier manera tarde o temprano, el largo abrazo termino, el gran hombre se separo un poco de ella, la contemplo, con una sonrisa y una lagrima de alegría

K:-_estas hermosa, has crecido, eres toda una mujer, como tu madre-_

U:-_y tu no has cambiado nada, debes bajar algunos kilos, papa, ella es Akane, una amiga-_

A:-sr._ Monji, que tal?-_

K:-_que tal pequeña, Ukyo, amiga del colegio?-_

A:-así_ es papa-_

K:-_pero que esperan, pase, pase, hija, hacia mas de una década que no te veía como lo que eres, una chica hermosa-_

U:-_vamos papa, tu tan halagüeño-_

K:-_acaso algo cerro la fuente de tu venganza, ya no odias a los hombres?-_

U:-_nunca los odie, solo quería vengarme de uno... ya lo hice, a mi manera-_

K:-_pero eso solo no bastaría para cambiarte tanto, te comporta como toda una dama, algo... o alguien toco tu corazón, verdad?-_ Ukyo sonrío nerviosamente, Akane comprendió lo que ella le había dicho, su padre parecía saber cuando trataba de ocultarle algo, se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorada? Y sobre todo, aceptaría de quien? Sobrevino una larga charla, entre lo que había sucedido en los últimos tres años, la llegada intempestiva de Ukyo buscando venganza de Ranma, la confusión inicial con un chico, el descubrimiento de que era una chica, el perdón de ella hacia Ranma, las aventuras junto a Ryoga, Shampoo, Mousse. casi todo lo que sucedió, poco a poco, Akane, que en un primer momento solo contestaba algunos monosílabos, fue soltándose y empezó a participar en la platica, hasta que luego parecía parte de la familia

K:_-así que comparten curso?-_

U:-_es verdad somos muy buenas amigas-_

A:-_en realidad el fue una especie de "hermano mayor"-_ la risa de los tres se escuchaba casi desde la calle, entonces el padre de Ukyo la miro fijamente

K:-_y bien, cuando me lo vas a decir?-_ luego miro a Akane, su sonrisa se había desvanecido, miro a su hija, que de repente sintió un ataque cardiaco, Akane, tomando un vaso de agua, casi se ahoga, el lo sabría?

U:-_papa... ejem, a que te... refieres-_ Ukyo miro a Akane, sudando, el vaso temblaba en la mano de Akane, esta suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, tomo fuerzas

A:-_somos pareja desde casi principio de año-_ la cara seria de el dibujo una sonrisa...

K:-..._EH, no... no entiendo-_

U:-_que es lo que te dijeron, somos amantes-_

K:-_EH... tu y ella?... que me dijeron?-_ Akane y Ukyo se miraron, acaso...

U:-_no... no... no es lo que querías que te dijéramos?-_

K:_-NOOO, pensé que venia a visitarme y decirme que algún chico te había conquistado, no que eres lesbiana-_

U:-_te sientes avergonzado de mi?-_ Ukyo pregunto mirando sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, Akane se las tomo, pensara lo que pensara el no la dejaría sola

K:-_por supuesto que no... yo no juzgo por eso, pensé que me conocías mejor, diablos-_

U:-_pero te enojas...-_

K:-ponteé_ en mi lugar-_ el se levanto, rodeo la mesa y poniéndose detrás de ella apoyo sus manos en sus hombros como haciendo un masaje, ella ladeo la cabeza y apoyo la mejilla sobre ella –_ eres grande ya, tu eligiras tu vida, yo solo te deseare lo mejor, estés con quien estés no me importa-_

U:-_en... en serio?-_

K:_-alguna vez te he mentido?-_

U:-hum_ debo contestar?-_

K:-deja lo_ allí-_ ambos sonrieron, ella tenia lagrimas, el se las seco con la punta de uno de sus inmensos dedos, de repente volteo a mira a Akane, que sonreía mirándolos a ambos, la voz parecía un trueno

K:-_ Y TU, ESPERO QUE HAGAS FELIZ A MI NIÑA, O TE LA VERAS CONMIGO, ENTIENDES?-_ Akane casi se muere del susto, pero la cara enojada de ese hombrote no era de ira, o cólera, era la de un padre evaluando a un **candidato, **Akane asintió

A:-sr._ Kounji, prometo cuidarla, amarla, protegerla, quererla-_

K:-_en las buenas y en las malas?-_ el rostro de el se trastoco por una sonrisa le acaricio el cabello, Akane sintió que lo peor había pasado.

* * *

Mas tarde, ambas acostadas en el cuarto que hubiera sido de Ukyo en su niñez

A:-_tu padre es muy bueno-_

U:-_igual que el tuyo-_

A:-_vamos papa me quería matar-_

U:-_por que lo descubrió de la peor manera, hable con papa a solas un poco, valoro que hubiéramos venido a contarle y no ocultárselo, recuerda que tu y yo se lo ocultamos a Soun y se entero de la peor manera, no?-_

A:-_te doy los puntos allí-_

U:-_ aunque se le paso lo cabrero-_

A:-_por que cocinas como los dioses...-_

U:-_y por que quiere lo mejor para ti, a pesar de que vaya encontró de sus convicciones o creencias, te diste cuenta de lo que le dijiste a mi padre hoy por la tarde?-_

A:-_no, que le dije?-_ Ukyo se acerco y le susurro en el oído

U:-_ prometo amarla, cuidarla, protegerla, quererla, podrías completar los votos, no?_

A:-_por dios, son lo votos matrimoniales, practicamos tanto con Kasumi y Tofu que se me quedaron pegados-_

U:-_lo harías?-_ Akane sonrío, se abrazo fuertemente a ella,

A:-_prometo amarla, cuidarla, protegerla, quererla, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe-_ Ukyo se sentó en la cama, Akane la imito, ambas se tomaron de las manos, Ukyo la miro y sonrío

U:--_prometo amarla, cuidarla, protegerla, quererla, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe-_ Akane sonrío pícaramente, y con voz solemne pronuncio

A:-_puede besar a la novia-_

**Hola y disculpa hentai's head, hacia rato que no aparecía por aquí, pero como dice H. Anno (el que escribió y creo evangelion) "la felicidad es el peor enemigo de la creatividad", a que viene esto, a que escribir era mi catarsis, una manera de asumir mis problemas, pero de un tiempo a esta parte mi vida fue tan feliz y tranquila que me quede sin guión, pero algo se me ocurrió, no es que tenga problemas, pero quería al menos darle un fina a esta historia, un beso a todos**

**LuisaArg**


End file.
